King of Hell
by Alpine992
Summary: What if the power of Hell never left Ichigo and because of that the Captain's refused to allow him to exit the realm of Sinners? Before even a day passed in Hell Ichigo met someone who told him that she could return him home, as long as he played in the game that was to come. Becoming a King with a purpose to create a strong Peerage how will Ichigo manage as a new Devil?
1. Chapter 1

Even with his current location and after what had just happened... or maybe it was a while ago, there was no way to know. He had been lost in thought for so long that it seemed like days had passed. It allowed him to notice something. This place was… unusually peaceful. It wasn't unlike his time in the Dangai so much had happened as if it were another lifetime had passed him by but in reality, maybe, only a flicker had passed. Maybe.

Ichigo Kurosaki was his name. But everyone who knew him, gave him other names like the rebellious teen, the unkempt individual and the hero of the winter war. Before coming to this place he had still been in the process of loosing all his powers, maybe that was why Kokuto had been so hard to defeat because he hadn't been at his prime... But now...

Raising his arm, now cladded in a shining golden bone armor, up to his line of vision and clenching it into a fist, he realized that after everything that had transpired he was calm. Something some would call unusual. All his power had returned to him along with the gift of Hell. Perhaps it was this gift from the Kushanada that made him view Hell of all places as peaceful and serene.

When he had been travelling down through the levels of the tormented he hadn't noticed it. Maybe because his mind had been so focused on finding Yuzu that he hadn't taken in the scenery and with his hollow raging out of control he needed to keep control over himself. But now, once again, his hollow lay dormant even as he sat on the skull of a Kushanada close to where he had fought Kokuto deep into the abyss where he never thought he would find a slight shimmer of peace.

Like now, with his back leaned up against the large form of his zanpakuto simply enjoying the quiet.

In all retrospect's he should be mad but he found that he couldn't be. None of the Captains stationed outside of the gate of Hell had let him exit with him having this gift the Kushanada had given him. He understood that with this power there would be complete and utter turmoil in the Soul Society, Hell gifting anyone with any kind of power was simply unheard of... probably. That word was familiar with him, too familiar. His situations gave probably a new meaning. Sighing he rose the same bone clad hand and ran it through his orange hair before letting a small smile come to his face.

"At least Yuzu is safe, right now that's all that matters." He breathed out. It was followed by a smirk.

"Who's Yuzu?" A voice behind him said.

Ichigo turned around, peering around the broad edge of Zangetsu, and taking in a sight he truly hadn't expected to see. This new voice belonged to a girl, by the looks of it, barely older then Yuzu herself is. The girl had long black hair down until her hips. Her ears have elven-like pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. She was simply staring at him with grey eyes, awaiting his answer. Ichigo didn't see any chains of hell surrounding her and couldn't feel any latched onto her so it appeared that she wasn't a Sinner from Hell. "Who's Yuzu?" She questioned again tilting her head slightly.

"My sister." Ichigo stated not moving from where he was sitting, he found it odd that there would be anyone but Sinners in Hell but he figured if he was here then there was bound to be others, right?

"Is that the girl who was brought here?" The girl questioned as she looked over the large desolate planes that were made from the bones of countless Sinners. "Did you rescue her?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded as he leaned back up against his Zanpakuto and taking in the view once more.

"Why didn't you go back with your sister?" It was instant and Ichigo was surprised that she appeared right beside him leaning past Zangetsu with an ever-curious look on her face. "You don't belong here." She continued.

"No. I guess I don't." Ichigo nodded before the girl stepped forward dusting off her black dress before simply plopping her self down in Ichigo's lap surprising him as she tilted her head back and meeting his brown eyes with her grey.

"Ophis," she said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He returned her introduction, as she looked towards the front once more, both simply looking over the desolate land before them. Ichigo didn't know how long they sat there in silence but he never found her presence awkward or irritating. It was simply like she was a force of nature that belonged but there was also the minor feeling he got that she was displaced somehow. Even the massive overwhelming power that Ichigo felt coming from her had managed to calm him more than unnerve him.

"It's peaceful," breaking the long line of silence between them.

"It's odd for a human to think so." Ophis returned. "Do you like games Ichigo Kurosaki." She questioned tilting her head up once more as Ichigo glanced down, meeting with her grey eyes. "I like games."

"What kinds of games do you like, Ophis?" Ichigo questioned.

"All kinds." She answered never breaking eye contact with the orange haired teen. "Do you want to play a game?" Ichigo wondered for a moment about what could come of it if he actually played a game with her. He had no idea who she was, what she was or even what she could possibly want. Was it possible that she simply wanted to play a game with him? Not waiting for an answer, Ophis pushed herself out of his lap she turned and sat cross legged in front of him before a chess board appeared between the two of them, white pieces on her side black pieces on his.

"This is a well known game in the underworld." Ophis stated making Ichigo glance up at her. "Do you know of it?"

"It's chess." Ophis nodded her head as she picked up her white pawn that was in front of her king and moved it from e2 to c4. Ichigo simply responded by moving one of his black pawns from c7 to c5. Ophis continued silently as she picked up her knight at b1 and moved it to c3. Ichigo picked up another pawn at g7 and simply moved it to g6.

The game continued on like this for a time, Ophis being the first to take one of Ichigo's opposing pieces, his knight. Pieces continued to be taken from both sides as the game continued, both concentrating hard on the game as it continued for longer then an hour. Finally after almost an hour and half of moving pieces along the board it finished in a draw as only their Kings were left leaving no other pieces to be able to take each other's kings. Ophis simply stared at the two kings on the board Ichigo smiling lightly, he couldn't even remember the last time he played chess or where he had learned to play. He remembered playing with Tatsuki, once, when he was younger but never had he felt like that during a game.

"Are you a King, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ophis questioned looking up from where she was crouched down close to the chess board a slightly curious glint in her eyes.

"No." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm just a..." He was about to say a normal human but that wasn't exactly the truth. I'm a something came to mind but he didn't say it.

"Would you like to be a King?" Her question caused him to raise an eyebrow at her. "The Soul Reapers won't let you leave Hell if you can't seal the power of Hell within your soul." Ichigo eyes now widened, slightly, at just how much this girl might know. The game board disappeared and the chess pieces with it. Then Ophis held her hands out in front of her before darkness began to emit between her palms before it started to form into a chess piece of all things, a pitch black King piece. "Will you become a King, Ichigo Kurosaki?" She questioned.

"Why offer something like this to me?" Ichigo questioned. Wondering what would happen if he took the King piece from her.

"I like games." She answered. "You becoming a King will put you into the game I'm playing." This explanation brought him only more confusion. "Who would you fight for Ichigo Kurosaki, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels if you had the choice?" Her voice hinted at curiosity.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo told her. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"A fun one." She replied and Ichigo had to smile in amusement, which Ophis returned in kind. This was the only emotion Ichigo had seen on her face since meeting the strange girl. "Become a King and fifteen pieces will be yours, to create the ones who you want to follow you into battle. Then choose a side or make a side of your very own."

"Which side do you fight on Ophis?" Ichigo questioned as the black king piece floated in the air between them.

"I fight on no one's side Ichigo Kurosaki." Ophis said. "I simply want to return to that which I was born and rightfully belong but cannot do so until the one who has taken my spot vacates it. That is why I play this game." Ichigo leaned forward and examined the chess piece floating before him.

"If I take it, what will happen to me and my power?"

"The Final Getsuga Tensho drained you of your strength." How many times had her answers surprised him so far? "Upon receiving the gift from Hell that power you once held has been restored and you now wield the very power of this place in your hands." Ichigo glanced down to his golden bone armor covering his arm. "Take the gift I offer and become King and keep the power you now obtain." Ichigo's eyes once more turned to the piece. "You will be reincarnated as a Devil."

"A Devil," Ichigo asked and Ophis simply nodded. "So becoming a devil will allow me to keep my Soul Reaper powers and the powers of Hell?" She nodded again.

"And the dormant powers that still lay deep within you." Her remarks, once again, made him raise an eyebrow. "Will you take the piece and join this game that involves so much more then what you could even comprehend?"

"I can go home if I take it? To my family?"

"If that's what you choose, I can even take you there." She explained and in an instant Ichigo's hand wrapped around the king piece and he instinctively brought it to his chest and it glowed a gold colour to match the same power that the Kushanada had given him as it sank deep into his chest. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the armour radiate around him before feeling something prod from his back. Glancing over his shoulder, Ichigo saw two black and leathery wings emerge from the armour at his lower back. The wings retreated back into their docile state and Ichigo rose his bone clad hand up and the armour seemingly evaporated into gold particles, leaving him in his simple tattered shihakusho. He turned to Ophis and smiled at her.

"Thank you Ophis, I mean it. Thank you," He bowed.

"You gave up your humanity, just to see your family again." Ophis smiled. "You are interesting Ichigo Kurosaki." She said before rising to her feet and dusting her dress off as Ichigo rose also, picking up Zangetsu and returning him to his back.

"Who are you, Ophis," Ichigo said. "Really?" The girl stopped dusting her dress and gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God." She told him, with a slight curtsy. "Shall I return you to the human world?" He nodded but before she took him anywhere she once again rose her hands up in front of her and a small black velvet bag fell into her hands and she offered it to Ichigo. "Your remaining fifteen pieces. If you wish to know more, ask Kisuke Urahara about it. I'm told he knows more then he lets on."

"Don't I know it." Ichigo chuckled as Ophis grabbed his hand. Then, in an instant, Ichigo was in his living room and his new friend was no longer with him. Scratching at his cheek he opened the small velvet bag to see that within were several red chess pieces sitting inside, he found it odd that his own piece had been black while the remaining ones had been red. He spotted a white piece of paper within.

It read. 'Thank you for the game, it was fun.'

He heard something smash and turned to look to find Karin standing there looking straight at him the tea spilt on the floor.

"Ichigo?" Her eyes mirrored saucers.

"Uh..." Ichigo glanced around. "Hey Karin..." He tried to say.

"I can see you." Karin said and Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Usually there is always something missing, or something is distorted but I can fully see you." Her explanation made Ichigo frown, had the chess piece somehow altered his soul form to that of a physical one? Was that one of the powers he now possessed as a devil?

"Let me just go get in my body and I'll be back down... ok." Karin nodded dumbly as Ichigo made his way for the stairs only to stop and look back at his sister. "Is Yuzu doing ok?"

"She woke up just a little while ago." Karin told him before he moved towards the stairs and up to his room. An unusual sight greeted him, making him queasy.

His body was fading. Right in front of him, on his bed, Ichigo watched as his body faded from existence, breaking down into golden particles he had seen before. His legs were gone when he had walked in, now the top half of his upper body remained, as the particles gathered above.

"What the," was all he managed. The particles began to en-circle him, then gently collided against him. He felt slight warmth as they collided with him until they faded, as did the last bit of him on the bed. Somehow, he felt whole. Like he was back in his body and no longer in soul form. He reached for Zangetsu, to find his zanpakuto still on his back.

Somehow, someway, his physical and spiritual body had become one.

"Is this because I'm a devil now?" Ichigo questioned before looking down the length of his blade before closing his eyes and concentrating before the blade disappeared into more gold spirit particles. "That's handy at least." Pulling off his tattered shihakusho he got dressed in some of his clothes before heading over to Yuzu's door and popped his head in.

"Ichigo." Yuzu smiled happily up at him. "Karin said you came home, I'm sorry for worrying everyone." She bowed her head slightly from where she was propped up in her bed.

"It's fine Yuzu, as long as you're safe." Ichigo smiled as he opened the door and walked into his sisters' room taking a seat on the chirpier one's bed. "What's the last thing you can remember?" His question had caused her to lift her chin slightly.

"Um, walking home with Karin from school." Yuzu told him. "I'm really sorry for fainting like that, I'll be sure to slow down so I don't worry anyone again."

"Get some rest, alright." Yuzu nodded happily as Ichigo rose from her bed and tucked her in making her smile up at him as he headed for the door.

"Ichigo." Ichigo stopped at the door and looked back at his sister.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"You seem different, are you ok?" Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily but were replaced with a smile of relief. "Every thing is fine Yuzu, trust me. Ok."

"Ok." She happily smiled across the room at him.

"Now get some rest." Yuzu nodded and snuggled into her pillow as Ichigo closed the door behind him. Karin was waiting outside the room for him, leaning up against the opposite wall with a small frown on her face. "You ok Karin?"

"It's over right Ichigo?" She questioned softly. "Yuzu's not in danger any more, right?"

"Trust me Karin, every thing's going to be fine." Ichigo smiled at his sister. "I've got to go out for a while, I'll be back soon." Karin nodded and entered her room as Ichigo sighed softly, everyone thought that he was still losing his power. Maybe it was best if the Soul Society thought that the entirety of his power was gone, even now he could feel the enormous amounts of reiatsu flooding through him, just like when he fought Aizen that final time. He doubted anyone would be able to feel anything from him any more.

If they knew he still had his powers and the powers of Hell... he didn't even want to think what Central Forty Six might do. Perhaps it was for the best if he let the Soul Society simply move on without him, he could deal with hollows that threatened his family and friends and not draw attention to himself from the spiritual beings. If anyone knew how to disappear from the Soul Society or even if it was a good idea, it was Kisuke. Plus he might be able to shed some light on what Ophis told him about this so called game of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo made his way towards the familiar Shōten with a slightly irritable scowl, his trademark. It wasn't any other reason then that he currently had a splitting headache and, for once, Keigo didn't cause it. The reason Ichigo felt his head throbbing, was all the sun's doing. The moment he walked out of his home, the sunlight had blared straight into his eyes in such a foreign way. It felt like his senses had been heightened to a degree that was far from any normal human could possess. So, he made a detour on his way to Kisuke's by stopping at a hundred-yen store and bought himself a cheap pair of sunglasses. They helped but only a just a little. He still had the headache, among other things.

Ichigo had noticed his hearing was more sensitive than before. So sensitive that he could hear people talking from thirty or so meters away as if they were standing right next to him.

"What's that orange-haired punk looking at," one woman asked her companion. She reminded him of Ochi-Sensei, if she was ninety. It was very annoying to hear people insult him from a distance.

"Don't look at him," he said. The gray haired man trembled slightly. "He might hear you."

The irony.

Despite the insult and jabs at his hair and appearance, a too common occurrence, Ichigo continued through Karakura's streets, feeling a familiar presence. There were still Shinigami patrolling, most likely dealing with the leftover miasma from Hell. After Ichigo, directly but indirectly at the same time, destroyed the Gates of Hell in his Vasto-Lorde form. He could sense Toshiro and a few others, including Matsumoto and a few unfamiliar signatures. It seemed the others had returned to Soul Society.

"I really hope Kisuke can help me out with all this Devil stuff." Ichigo thought to himself as he walked down the street. "I acted without thinking, I just wanted to make sure Yuzu was ok, but I feel like I may have become involved in something bigger then a simple game." He felt the velvet bag of chess pieces in his pocket as he walked wandering what exactly a peerage was. Other than its dictionary definition referring to ones rank of nobility, he had nothing else to go on. Ichigo really hoped that Kisuke would be able to help him out with this among other things, recent things.

"Ichigo?" A voice stopped him.

Wincing, he turned around and noticed a book store. A book store he once ventured into with Keigo but immediately left realizing his mistake. Keigo and a book store should not go together, ever. That, however, was then and this was now.

Right now, Ryō Kuneida, his classmate, was staring at him. This was surprising, since he and her didn't have much to do with each other. They were in different social circles and mainly knowing one another because of Tatsuki and Orihime. She was a friend of friends, but still a friend.

Ryō was in her school uniform; the only thing that came to Ichigo's mind was that the day was over, since it was already a little late into the afternoon. In hindsight, he realized that he spent an entire night and more then half a day in Hell. So he missed a day of school, when he was in Hell. Trapped at one point. Missing a day's worth of sitting in a desk was not as grand, in the scale of all things considered. Especially when it comes to family.

"You were absent again." Ryō said. She sighed while crossing her arms. "As our class representative this year, I'm not putting up with your absences." Ichigo took a step back as she marched right up to him. "So cut it out, if I have to get the student council involved I will." Although the threat itself wasn't so threatening, the girl delivering was almost more intimidating than Hell.

"Hey, come now Ryō it was just one day." Ichigo tried to tell her. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck.

"You almost missed an entire semester last year with your absences." She said poking him in the chest. Take out the almost. "With Ochi-sensei as our teacher again this year, I can only imagine that you think you'll be able to skip even more since she allows you so much time off. I swear..." There was nothing after that.

Ichigo's mind went blank as Ryō continued to chastise him for all his absences but he couldn't listen to her. His heart began to beat slower and his breathing followed. He felt something deep within him, an instinctive urge to move out of the way.

A single flap of wings made Ichigo glance over his shoulder and look up to the sky only for his eyes to widen at the sight of black wings that stretched from a man as he floated in the sky. The Fallen Angel, the name only seemed natural, raised his hand and then came the interesting part. A spear, similar to how Zangetsu could, come into existence.

"Get down!" Ichigo shouted grabbing his class representative and diving out of the way. The spear collided with the book store; nothing was left in its wake but ashes and smoke. Frightened screams from passers by were heard as cars screeched to a grinding halt. Ichigo grit his teeth as he glared up at the man forming another spear in his hand, the sadistic grin was something Nnoitra had, all he need was to stick out his tongue, and it was stating to piss Ichigo off.

"What is that?" Ryō questioned as she stared up at the Fallen Angel. Only to witness him get ready to launch his new spear. Ichigo then grabbed the girl in his arms once more and leapt out of the way, the explosion blowing him off his feet and sending both tumbling out into the street.

"What the hell is going on!" Ichigo shouted, in favor of thinking, as he got up on his hands and knees seeing Ryō struggling to get up herself.

"Really Devil, it's such a pity. I was hoping for more of a fight!" The Fallen Angel laughed as Ichigo leapt out of the way of even more light spears as they exploded on contact with the ground. The way that the Fallen Angel had been attacking, Ichigo had been pushed too far from Ryō, who had managed to get up onto her knees. She was staring at her classmate with wide eyes, afraid, as the Fallen Angel floated down before her, back to her as he stared over at Ichigo.

Their attack glanced over his shoulder and stared at Ryō, this grin was far worse than Nnoitra. He licked his lips in victory.

"A devil's play thing? My, my, what a sorry sight you are!" The Fallen Angel roared in laughter turning. He lifted his spear, intending to skewer Ryō. His biggest mistake…

The would-be killer howled, pain replacing his laughter.

…Wasn't turning his back on Ichigo…

Blood stained the street. Ichigo lowered a freshly bathed Zangetsu, cleaning him with a flick.

"You son of a bitch!" The Fallen Angel roared holding the stump that was once his forearm. The appendage was lying next to him, limp and twitching. Its nerve endings were still functioning, slightly.

"That's my line." Ichigo stated. He sent a kick into the Fallen Angel's chest. He flew backwards down the street.

…It was attacking those Ichigo considered friends.

"Ichigo..." Ryō started with her voice shaky, she was usually calm and collected in all and any kinds of situations, but she had no idea how to remain calm in a situation like this, unlike Ichigo who didn't seem shaken at all.

"Just stay right there." Ichigo said without turning back to face her his voice full of confidence. "I'll finish this right now." Ryō didn't know what he was doing and was surprised when the air around Ichigo began to radiate a golden light, before he lifted his hand up and the ground began to shake with tremendous force. The Fallen Angel growled as he got back to his feet staring at Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

"I'll kill you, you bastard Devil!" The Fallen Angel roared as he flew forward with a mighty surge from his wings, a new light spear at the ready in his remaining hand. He continued to howl then collapsed as something caught him.

A chain.

A chain had wrapped around his wrists, burning him. "GAHHHHH!" Cries of agony escaped the Fallen Angel, as his skin sizzled and smoked. Then another chain. A third, a fourth, followed by a fifth, sixth, and seventh. The Chains of Hell had come to claim another enemy. The sizzling and smoking only seemed to intensify. Ichigo walked up to the Fallen Angel and placed Zangetsu at his throat.

"Who are you?" He ordered. Ryō was shocked at the tone he was using, let alone the fact he was threatening someone, who's arm he had cut off and apparently chained with chains from over half a dozen black portals. If Michiru ever heard him speak that way she'd never get over her fear of him, it was good she wasn't there. God bless the dentist.

"Fuck you!" The Fallen Angel spat at Ichigo. "You'll pay for this Devil! Kokabiel will never forgive you! He'll start a war if you kill me!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the black-feathered wings coming from his back constricted by chains. The feathers turned to ash through the struggle.

"Who would you fight for Ichigo Kurosaki, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels if you had the choice?" Ophis's question came back to him and he narrowed his eyes, Fallen Angels would attack a Devil not caring for the damage or collateral that they caused in the process? Even going so far as to attack someone simply because the thought that there might be some kind of connection between the two? Ichigo went down to one knee coming to the same height as the Fallen Angel. Ichigo's brown eyes were narrowed dangerously as he glared at the blacked winged angel.

"Enjoy Hell." Ichigo simply stated making the Fallen Angel's eyes widened as he looked at the chains with horror in his eyes at what they truly were. The chains that were slowly dragging him down into the growing darkness below him were none other then the Chains of Hell.

"YOU DESTROYED IT! YOU DESTROYED THE GATE OF HELL!" The Fallen Angel roared now knowing whom he was up against as Ichigo stepped back. The rattling had given him fair warning as dozens upon dozens of chains shot up from the abyss. The darkness welcomed another as the Fallen Angel's curses echoed. The abyss disappeared and all that was left was the road. Ichigo sighed as Zangetsu disappeared and turned to look at Ryō. She was staring at him with wide eyes from where she was kneeling on the ground.

Feeling an all to familiar reiatsu closing in Ichigo dashed towards Ryō and grabbed her by the waist, throwing his classmate over his shoulder. He ducked into an ally, with Ryō shouting in protest all the while. She squirmed and kicked against Ichigo's grip and he placed her down and put a hand over her mouth. Gone was the frightened girl and here was the questioning glare. How is it possible for someone to be more intimidating than Hell?

"Shh." Ichigo told her as he leant against the ally wall and glanced around it to watch Toshiro appear in the street a scowl on his face as he searched the area. Other members of his squad were with him.

"Rangiku," the normally bubbly lieutenant had a very un-Rangiku like look. "Seal the area off. If the miasma got this far then there may be humans affected by it. We need to quarantine those that are." The white haired captain ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Rangiku nodded, unusually compliant to her captain's orders for once. Ichigo mused it was because the whole Hell situation was fairly serious.

"They can't feel my reiatsu but they can track the power that the Kushanada gave me." Ichigo thought as he watched the members of Squad Ten move about in the street. He turned to Ryō, his hand still over her mouth making him sigh. He didn't know what to do about her. She was bound to ask him a thousand and one questions the moment he took his hand away from her mouth.

Turning he looked back to the Soul Reapers, witnessing them in the earliest stages of forming a Kido barrier. Moving quickly, Ichigo grabbed Ryō around the waist and returned her to his shoulder before he used shunpo to leave as quickly as possible. They'd know if he broke through the barrier so it was best if he was out of there before it was put up. Ichigo and Ryō appeared a few blocks from Kisuke's shop. He placed her back on her feet and was immediately rewarded.

"Do that again and I'll kick you somewhere it hurts!" Ryō snapped. Her hand left a red impression on Ichigo's cheek and it hurt! The thought of a kick, from a track-star, made him wince, thinking of an even worse pain than the one he experienced now. Ryō sighed and held a hand up to her head, still trying to come to terms with everything she had just witnessed. "Now." She stated glaring heatedly at him. "What the hell did I just see!?" She growled.

"Ryō, it's a really long story... trust me." Ichigo tried to explain. "I know someone who can make you forget it all, all we have to do is go see him. Trust me."

"Trust you!? You just summoned a massive ass sword out of God knows where! Fought with…with some kind of angel…thing without hesitation! Then he said you destroyed the Gates of Hell! What the Hell is going on!" She was far from done. "Not only that, from what I can gather, you just dragged him to hell!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him so that they were face to face. "I don't want to forget, I want answers!" She demanded.

"Ryō, you're not involved in any of this, just let it go." Ichigo tried to explain before he was slapped again with enough force to send his head to one side. Ichigo turned to her with wide eyes as she glared heatedly at him.

"Don't think I'm stupid Ichigo." She told him. "A whole town just doesn't fall unconscious, memories don't just disappear for an entire city." Ichigo's eyes widened. How did she manage to piece things together after the Winter War? "The moment Rukia Kuchiki came to our school you started to miss class. Then Orihime, Chad and Uryu began to miss class and not only that, Orihime went missing! TELL! ME! EVERYTHING!" The rage he saw in her eyes was the same as Tatsuki the day that she had punched him through a window. At least he wasn't bleeding.

"My, my Ichigo. Your classmates sure have an eye for investigation." The teenager glanced over his shoulder, greeted by a familiar sight.

Kisuke approached him, dressed in his usual garb, with a slight lean on his cane, always one for dramatics. Ryō let Ichigo go and he turned, surprised at his mentor's greeting. Urahara hugged him, a genuine hug. The one someone would give when they saw someone they didn't think they would see for a long time. Ichigo stumbled back, taken completely off guard by the hug from the ex-captain. The teen had his arms out awkwardly before Kisuke pulled back and coughed into his fist before flipping his fan in front of his face. Like he always did.

"Glad to see you're back in one piece, most don't survive a night in Hell easily." Kisuke explained making Ichigo scratch his cheek slightly. It was still sore.

"In Hell?" Ryō questioned confused as Ichigo glanced side long at her before she turned to him. "That's where you were!? You were in...oh my god..." She said shocked, fully aware that she had no idea the true magnitude of what was going on with her classmates in the past year.

"So, should I have Tessai put some tea on? I'm curious as to how you got out, I was on my way to find an entrance but only stopped when I heard you were walking around town like it was any other day." Ichigo nodded as he gestured for Kisuke to go on ahead. He took the time to turn to his classmate.

"You really want to know what's going on Ryō?" Ichigo questioned and she hardened her eyes before pushing past him, following after Kisuke with more then a little bit of purpose in her step. The three headed to the all to familiar Shōten and entered the back room, the class representative was suspicious of everything in the small building. Surveying it all with extreme caution. Pausing at the doorway leading to the back room but followed nonetheless.

"So, how'd you do it Ichigo?" Kisuke questioned taking a seat opposite Ichigo across the table, Ryō sitting to their side, her hands shaking slightly but wrapped around a cup of warm tea. "It will calm you." Kisuke told her, gesturing for her to drink, she did. Ichigo pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head, messing up his hair, not that it wasn't already.

"After everything that happened with Kokuto and the Captains I watched them re-seal the gate from within. The Kushanada left me alone since I couldn't find a way to get out of that weird armour." Kisuke nodded in understanding. "I figured, sooner or later you would come up with a plan to get me out of there so I went back to where I fought Kokuto and waited it out." Ichigo could feel Ryō's eyes digging into his skull.

"You managed to control Hell's power then?" Kisuke questioned and Ichigo nodded. He would want to experiment, no doubt.

"With help." The jovial man's eyes widened in surprise in revelation to this new fact, an uncommon appearance on his normal goofy expression. "It was just a girl, no Chains of Hell binding her as a Sinner or any evidence that she was an Arrancar or any spiritual being. Her power was immense, the strongest I've felt in a long, long time. Like him," Ichigo explained. To which Kisuke nodded in understanding the reference to the former Captain of the Fifth Squad. "She appeared out of nowhere and simply sat with me for a time before we played a game of chess."

"Chess?" Ryō questioned. "In Hell you played chess with a little girl? What kind of sick perversion is that?" Ryō snapped at him as Ichigo sighed.

"I thought that tea was meant to calm her." He accused the shopkeeper.

"Yeah, her trembling nerves but not her rage." The teenager simply shook his head as Kisuke smiled at him, a gesture for him to continue.

"We tied the game, then she started to talk about a different game and asked if I wanted to be apart of it." A frown took the place on the shopkeeper's smile. "She said if I became a King, then she would take me home."

"Ichigo." Kisuke said. This was new. The man never talked like that before. His emotions were gone, replaced by something else. Maybe what he had when he was in the Second Division. "Who was she?"

"Ophis." The darkness from the bucket hat covered Kisuke's eyes from Ryō but not Ichigo. These heightened senses had their perks. "You know who she is, don't you? What kind of game did I get myself involved in Kisuke?"

"I'm sure she gave you something, something to show you your status as a king, correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Sometimes Ichigo, the length you go just to make sure you cherished ones are safe, I don't think I'll ever understand the true depth of it." Kisuke chuckled lightly. Back was his normal attitude. Ichigo reached into his pocket pulling the velvet bag from within before emptying the red chess pieces on the table. The scientist examined them, oh so carefully.

"The king is missing." Ryō stated.

"As it should be." Kisuke told her. "It's within him." His explanation made the girl turn to Ichigo, who was looking at the red pieces lined up on the table. "He's become a King and these will be those of his peerage."

"Peerage?" He only knew the definition. Not the role.

"I'd like an answer to that as well Kisuke." Ichigo told him.

"You understand your position now don't you, that you're a reincarnated Devil?" Ichigo remained quiet but nodded after a few moments of silence. "These pieces represent what can be called a peerage, some devils refer to them as servants but I'm sure you won't. So if I were to say give a pawn here to..." He turned to Ryō. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Kisuke smiled at her.

"Ryō Kuneida." She told him, her wariness returning. He simply nodded.

"If you were to give Miss Kuneida here a pawn and she were to accept it, she would become apart of your peerage. Forsaking her humanity and becoming a devil, just like you." There was nothing said for a moment. Ichigo and Ryō didn't know how to respond, especially Ichigo.

"So he would be able to create fifteen more devils with these pieces?" Ryō ended the silence. She squeaked slightly, her eyes were wider than Ichigo had ever seen.

"In basic terms yes." Kisuke nodded. "Unfortunately I'm not fully aware of what the requirement for each is. Soul Society and those of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels don't exactly get along and I've never been interested until now. Soul Society keeps way out of it as long as they don't start up another war."

"When was the last?" Ryō questioned beating Ichigo to the punch.

"Well over a thousand years ago now, give or take." Kisuke explained. Ichigo kept his focus directed at the pieces on the table. "As you can guess, Fallen Angels were once Angels that fell from heaven."

"So there is a heaven and a hell?" Kisuke nodded to Ryō's question. "What is this Soul Society you spoke of?"

"Also like heaven, however, only those with high spirit levels go there. Not all awaken their spirit capabilities in life and some may not even awaken them in death, but those that do become Soul Reapers if they choose to. Hell is a place where Sinners go, those who are incapable of living life without performing unforgivable sins and well you can guess who goes to heaven." There was that trademark smile.

"We were attacked, earlier by a strange man who had black wings." Ryō still sounded a little shaken, to put it lightly.

"He was a Fallen Angel, they actively hunt Devils. That was why you were attacked. An Angel will only get involved if a Devil, or Fallen Angel, break any of the treaties. " Ryō frowned at that, her brow furrowing as she tried to process everything she had learned so far. "I wish I knew more but I'm afraid even more knowledge on such subjects are limited."

"Why was Ichigo in Hell in the first place?" She then asked.

"Well... that's a bit of a long story." Kisuke chuckled as Ryō glared at him but his favourite pupil saved him.

"Kisuke." Ichigo started, picking up a red pawn. "Why are these pieces red when the King was black?" Silence filled the room then as Kisuke stared at Ichigo with a blank expression on his face. There was silence between them before Kisuke flicked his fan closed and laid it down on the table before rising from where he had been seated.

"My apologies, I have to make a phone call." Ichigo frowned as Kisuke made to leave the room. "Ichigo, if your friend wishes for her memories to be replaced there is a device in the back room ready for use. I'm sure you know what it looks like." He nodded and was greeted by a glare.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his brow, when Kisuke left the room.

"Where do I even begin to start," Ichigo mumbled. This was going to be a long conversation.

"The beginning would be preferable." Ryō stated as she raised her cup of tea up to her lips. Ichigo sighed wondering what had gotten Kisuke so worked up before going about telling Ryō about the life he had been living since gaining spiritual powers and the fact that he could see ghosts from a young age. He never, ever, thought that he'd be having this conversation with Ryō Kuneida of all people.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryō was speechless. Even after she finished listening to Ichigo's story, she felt that he was leaving a lot of things out but somehow she knew that it was to keep her from knowing the darkest parts of what had transpired in the past few months for him and their friends. To find out that Rukia who had come to their school and was their classmate and turned out to be a being that bridged life and death was startling, but it was nothing compared to Orihime. Someone she considered a very close, and very dear, friend, had incredible powers of her own.

Ryō was left shaking when Ichigo told her that a madman had kidnapped Orihime. A madman who had wanted to destroy Karakura Town and erase it from existence for his own diabolic ambitions, only to be stopped by the very person sitting across from her. Ichigo had always been a mystery to her and her friends, a delinquent and a troublemaker. Ryō remembers the lecture she had given him earlier and how she had accused him of things that he did for a good reason. He wasn't the delinquent everyone viewed him as but the opposite. To see and to hear what he had accomplished, which he dismissed as the right thing to do. Ichigo saved Karakura Town, his friends and his family a thousand times over and he said it was nothing more than the right thing to do. Ryō couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it all.

"No one ever said anything." The class representative found her voice. "Coming to school with injuries only for lame excuses to cover them up." She placed her elbows on the table and propped her face into her hands as she remembered every time Ichigo, Orihime, Chad or Uryu had come to class bloodied and bruised. They were acting like it was nothing each time, only because it was. "We took your word because we trusted you." Ichigo frowned as he watched her try and understand everything that happened. "Who else knows about this?" She asked looking up from her hands.

"Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizurio." Ichigo told her. "I'm not sure if Chizuru remembers anything." He explained. "She hasn't exactly been the same since everything happened so I'm not sure. Everything that happened... it really shook her up."

"So even Tatsuki and Chizuru knew all that." Ryō spoke in a gentle tone, barely a whisper. The thought of her friends hiding such a secret was more than difficult to come to terms with. Her hands wrapped around the cup in front of her, the tea having gone cold since the story had been long and she had been listening intently to the entirety of it all. Ichigo kept to silence, knowing that everything he had just told her was completely unbelievable and he wouldn't be surprised if she told him he was nothing but a liar.

The only proof of this was the Fallen Angel that attacked them only an hour ago. It was hard to forget seeing your would be killer being sent to Hell. Even Ichigo found it strange; he was being introduced to a new world to. Though he did have experience.

"I have to go." Ryō stood up. Ichigo took it as a slight surprise. "I..." She looked away from him. "I don't understand any of this." She told him clutching the front of her school shirt with one of her hands. "I need to think on it all." Ichigo nodded as she turned to leave.

"Ryō." He started, his voice stopping her at the entrance to the back room of the Urahara Shōten and she glanced over her shoulder at him. He offered her a small smile, a genuine smile. It was the same smile she heard Tatsuki mention, the one he had before he changed. That was a surprise too but a much more pleasant one.

"If you want, I can get Tatsuki to talk with you about it. She'd understand what you're going through more then I would." Ryō hesitated before she simply nodded and exited the room making Ichigo sigh before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Dialing Tatsuki number he brought the phone to his ear listening to the ring's.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tatsuki snapped at him, Ichigo wincing from the shout directly in his ear. "Orihime's freaking out Ichigo! What the hell is going on?"

Oh the irony, once more.

"Tatsuki, I need your help with something." Ichigo said, once her anger subsided "I'll explain everything the next time I see you, but, right now, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it Ichigo?" Tatsuki calmed down. Realizing the importance of the situation through his tone of voice.

"I need you to go see Ryō." Ichigo said. It was honest and simple.

"Ryō? What for? Ichigo, what's going on?" At the mention of Ryō, Tatsuki panicked. She couldn't think of something happening to one of her friends. She wasn't as tough as she liked to think.

"I ran into her on the street and we were attacked..." Figuring that telling her about Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels over the phone wasn't the best idea. "She saw me use my power... I explained everything to her Tatsuki." Ichigo didn't lie, technically.

"So she knows... about you then?" Tatsuki questioned.

"About everything, including Orihime." Ichigo heard her sigh. "I told her I'd ask you to go and talk with her about it all..."

"Yeah, I can understand what she's going through." Tatsuki spoke in a un-Tatsuki like voice.

"Hence why I want you to go and talk with her, you actually know what she is going through." Ichigo added.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll head over to her place now. You better be in school tomorrow. You're going to tell us everything that happened since you disappeared yesterday." She ordered. There was not a possibility of a 'no'.

"Will do." Ichigo told her before he hung up the phone and sighed.

"Did Miss Kuneida return home with her memories in tact?" Kisuke questioned. He re-entered with a duffel bag in hand.

"Yeah, what's with the bag Kisuke?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. The shopkeeper wasn't his usual self again.

"Well... it seems things aren't going to go to plan." Kisuke was being vague again. So anything was possible. "So, I'm sending you to Hueco Mundo for a couple of weeks, until everything settles down, these are just some supplies and what not. You know, things that you might need."

Ichigo blinked once, then twice. He didn't know how to stop.

"Uhhhh... what?" That seemed right.

"I believe that Gotei Thirteen still thinks you're in Hell, which is why their forces returned to Soul Society after the gate had been resealed." Ichigo nodded in confirmation. "With you now out of Hell and you still have the powers of Hell yes?" Again, the teen gave a nod. "I can also tell that you've truly regained all your power, meaning the piece that Ophis gave you restored your Soul Reaper powers in full." It was the obvious conclusion. "Ichigo, the Gotei Thirteen won't sit idly by as the power of Hell is within the world of the living." Ichigo already knew that. "If ordered, they will hunt you down."

"And to think I was coming all the way over here to ask you about all this Devil crap and for a way to get out of the sights of the Soul Society, I just thought that if they couldn't sense my power any more then they'd think all my powers were gone." Ichigo sighed.

"If you hadn't become a Devil, it would have been that simple Ichigo." Kisuke frowned. "I just spoke with an acquaintance of mine, rather high up in the world of Devils." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, he wondered just who he knew so high up.

"I thought you said Soul Society and Devils along with the other two don't get along well?" The teen questioned.

"They don't, but we have had contact over the years. It took me over a century to broker any kind of relationship with the Devils," he took a breath, "But I finally managed to get through to one of them. She just happened to have a very large fondness of a certain category of anime." Kisuke smiled.

"Perversion is always involved with him, isn't it?" Ichigo mentally cringed. "You bribed a Devil didn't you?" The pervert laughed. His student just shook his head.

"I just finished speaking with her Ichigo." The teen's eyes furrowed slightly as Kisuke became serious once more. "We came to an arrangement of sorts but it will take time for it to come to fruition, meaning you need to go into hiding before then."

"Can't I just explain to the Soul Society th-" Ichigo tried to say.

"No." Kisuke told him sternly cutting him off. "Ichigo you're a Devil now and with the power you now hold, the power of Hell, Central Forty Six will see you as a threat and order your execution upon learning of your new status, no matter the loss it may cause to their own ranks. They don't take any of the Factions lightly, since right now you have no connection to any of the three Factions, they will try to bring you down. If you join one of the three they will be hesitant to go after you because it will undoubtedly end in a war." Ichigo did not want to be caught up in one of those again.

"Ichigo until you have joined one of these factions you can't contact Soul Society but if the Devil's don't accept you, I'll need to figure something else out." Ichigo was still wide eyed as Kisuke frowned at what he had just had to tell his favourite student. "There are places in the World of the Living where you will be safe from the Soul Society, places that Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels have full control over. Though if you enter such a place you may cause fights between yourself and the faction that owns that area."

"What, why?" Ichigo could only ask.

"Ichigo, you're a reincarnated Devil and as of yet have yet to join any faction and would be seen as a Rogue Devil. You have power which equals or may even surpass that of the Four Devil Kings, I'm not entirely sure on the true strength that they have." Somehow he always ended up in a situation with power. "Listen, the Devil I spoke to is one of the four I mentioned. She will organise a meeting for you with the other Devil Kings but it will take time. If the other factions learn of your status they will either come after you for one of two things. To kill you or recruit you," he gestured his fingers. "Either way they will come in force. Hueco Mundo will be the only safe place for you until you can meet with the Devil Kings."

"What about the Arrancar and Hollows, I really doubt I'd be safe there." Ichigo countered.

"The Arrancar aren't our enemies any more." Kisuke explained. "A truce was brokered between the new ruler of Hueco Mundo and Yamamoto. As long as the Arrancar don't attack anyone and stay peaceful, then Soul Society will leave them to their business in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said before sliding the bag over to Ichigo. "Besides, you've made friends with an Arrancar before, just do it again."

Ichigo gave a chuckle at the thought. Nel was the first Arrancar to come to mind. Despite being a pain, physically and mentally, he did care about her. She brought out his brotherly instincts.

The smile then became a frown.

"I can't leave without telling everyone about what's going on." Kisuke sighed. He knew the teen cared about his friends, he had protested his teacher's suggestion of erasing their memories after the whole Aizen fiasco. Then Ichigo, being who he was, requested that he be able to tell them everything. Sometimes, he was too nice for his own good. It could get people killed one day.

"You've already been attacked once Ichigo and how long has it been since you've been back from Hell? It hasn't even been a day yet. You can't afford to stay any longer." Kisuke told him. All but demanded.

"I can't afford to loose my friends, I almost lost them once. I won't do it again." Ichigo never did change. Kisuke could only shake his head, he should have known. Especially him.

"I can put up a barrier around the Shōten, it will keep everyone at bay. Tomorrow, you will say goodbye to your friends until you can have an audience with the Devil Kings." The shopkeeper explained. Ichigo gave him his thanks, before it was quiet again.

"What if it all doesn't go to plan Kisuke?"

"Then... it's going to be a long hard life for you Ichigo." Kisuke stated. "Devils live live for a very, very long time you know."

* * *

Ichigo sat while Kisuke leaned up against the wall behind him with a frown on his face, his hat covering his eyes as the others sat across the room from them. His friends that had fought beside him Orihime, Chad and Uryu were concerned at what was going on, knowing of the Kido seal that had been put up around the Shōten and even more by the fact that the last time they had seen Ichigo was when he was coming out of hell only to be told by the Soul Reapers that he had to stay in Hell until everything was sorted out.

Then there was Tatsuki, Mizurio and Keigo who were sitting next to Ryō, who had been silent since entering. Her presence baffled everyone but Tatsuki. She spent the night at her house, talking and listening to her. Like any friend would.

"Tea anybody?" Kisuke questioned trying to lighten the mood of what was about to happen knowing it wasn't going to be easy to explain to any of them.

"Cram it Kisuke, they're not here for tea." Ichigo spoke up. It caused the blonde man nod his head as he bowed to them all, knowing his presence was no longer needed.

"I'll get everything ready." Kisuke saw himself out of the room. He knew it was a delicate matter for them. He'd give them the privacy that they would need. The moment the door shut, the newly reincarnated Devil was barraged with questions from his friends, mostly from Tatsuki, Keigo and Orihime. The others were calm for the most part.

"Guys, calm down." Ichigo started raising his hands up. "Look... this isn't going to be easy to say. When I was gone, something…something…well happened."

"Where were you?" Tatsuki snapped. She always did. The focus of her anger lowered his gaze.

"He was in Hell." Uryu stated. The revelation was a surprise that they didn't know. "Yuzu was kidnapped by a Sinner from Hell. Then Ichigo, myself, Rukia and Renji went to get her back. Somehow, Ichigo acquired the power of Hell from a being known as a Kushanada, a Guardian of Hell and the Soul Reapers wouldn't allow him to leave the gate with it. Ichigo was, in turn, left sealed in Hell." Tatsuki, Mizurio and Keigo all stared slack jawed at their friend in horror.

"That's about it." Ichigo nodded thanks to the Quincy who simply pushed his glasses up in response.

"How did you manage to get out?" Chad questioned.

"I accepted something, from someone I met in Hell." Ichigo admitted. "I didn't know at the time what it would cost me, or what would happen. All I knew was that I would be able to come back and that my power would be fully restored."

"Does that mean you haven't lost your power?" Orihime questioned. "But why can't I feel it at all?"

"She's right, I can't feel anything from you." Tatsuki nodded in agreement. It was just like when she saw him the last time. She felt nothing from him.

"It's just like when he fought Aizen." Uryu figured. Ichigo nodded once more in confirmation.

"Let me get this straight, you're in hell for a sleep over with some girl!? Who's probably completely cute!" Keigo shouted. Ichigo could not stop the chuckle from escaping him. Keigo was trying to lighten the mood of the situation, by being himself. Ichigo was going to miss his hyperactive friends the weeks he was gone. Keigo had the knack to help Ichigo get over the fact he lost his powers. That it was okay to be normal.

"What was it that you accepted Ichigo?" Mizurio asked and Ichigo glanced at the chess pieces in the velvet bag next to him.

"A chess piece that made me a Devil." Silence echoed. The Shōten's back room became eerily silent at Ichigo's answer. "From what Kisuke tells me, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are all real and live among us just like Hollows and Soul Reapers do but they're not invisible to the human eye."

"It's who attacked us yesterday wasn't it?" Ryō questioned and Ichigo nodded. Mizurio and Keigo could only stare.

"You were attacked by someone?" Orihime cried frantically. "Are you ok? Are you hurt!?" She rushed over to her friend, all while talking frantically.

"I'm fine Orihime." Ryō told her. "Ichigo... managed to subdue it." Orihime took a seat next to her, clasping Ryō's hand with her own knowing how difficult it would be for her to understand what was going on.

"He was a Fallen Angel." Ichigo said.

"Why are you here, not at home?" Chad finally asked. Ichigo didn't vocalize his answer. It gave them an unruly feeling. One that said, he was doing the right thing the same time he was doing the wrong one. All to protect his family, there was no doubt in that. They just didn't know from what, exactly

"A lot of things are happening now." He glanced away from those who were his friends. "And I've got to go away for a while."

"What," was the unanimous declaration.

"The Hell Ichigo?" Tatsuki shouted. That word seemed to follow him wherever he went. "Where are you going?"

"Ichigo, we can help you!" Orihime tried to tell him, hoping that they could come out of this and nobody would have to leave.

"Things aren't that simple." Ichigo tried to tell them. "If Soul Society finds out I'm no longer in Hell, and still have Hell's power, they'll be after me. There is no negotiating with them." Everyone stared at him. "Besides, it's not just the Soul Society but each faction will either be after my head or seeking to recruit me, by force if need be. I have to go where no one will find me, until Kisuke's plan can come to fruition."

"What plan?" Mizurio questioned. "What's going to happen to you Ichigo? How long will you be gone for?"

"From what I can tell, just a couple of weeks. Kisuke's organising a meeting with the four Devil Kings. When I meet with them they might be able to help me out, since I'm a Devil King without belonging to one of the groups... or something like that, I could be considered a rogue Devil and if I can be stationed as a Devil, Kisuke thinks I should be safe. Even when Soul Society finds out about me."

"Where are we going?" Chad asked.

"Huec... wait we?" Ichigo questioned looking at his large friend, almost drawn in to answer. Chad simply gave him his signature thumbs up.

"I've always got your back, no matter what." The half-Mexican told his friend. He always had Ichigo's back. "There is no way you're going through this on your own." He promised he would.

"Chad's right." Orihime told him making Ichigo glance towards her. "Plus, I can see Nel again, we haven't seen each other in forever."

"If Orihime's going, someone's going to have to keep her out of trouble." Tatsuki huffed crossing her arms. "Plus, I'm not being left out again, I've already been there and done that and your head got smashed through a window because of it, so if you don't want to put up with that again, you won't say boo about it."

"I can't ask you guys to come with me." Ichigo told them.

"Good thing you don't have too!" Keigo grinned as he wrapped an arm around Mizurio's shoulders. "Friends stick it out till the end! Right Mizurio!" Ichigo turned to Mizurio only to see his dark haired friend frown softly. "Mizurio?" Keigo questioned wondering why his friend was silent.

"Mizurio, it's fine." Ichigo told him. "You don't have to and I will never hold it against you. No matter what, you still have your life to live and I'll never drag you into anything."

"Thanks Ichigo." Mizurio nodded his thanks. It seemed the situation with Aizen shook him up more than he lead on. Ichigo couldn't hold it against him.

"You're really not coming Mizurio?" Tatsuki questioned with wide eyes as Keigo stared at his friend, the three found out about everything together. Keigo thought that if anything spiritually involving Ichigo came up, the three of them would go at it together.

"Sorry." Mizurio half whispered.

"Leave him be Keigo." Ichigo told him. "Hueco Mundo isn't a place for people who can't fight, it's dangerous there." He let out a ragged breath. "Keigo, Tatsuki, I can't let you come."

"Like I give a crap want you want, I'm not going for you!" Tatsuki snapped at him.

"He's right Tatsuki." Orihime said softly lowering her head, wishing that there were some way that she could let Tatsuki come with them but Hueco Mundo was a dangerous place with monsters that wouldn't hesitate to go after the weak. Keigo and Tatsuki both classified as weak.

"I don't care!" Tatsuki snapped. "I'm not leaving my friends to go off alone! You can't decide for me and you better not try! If anything happens there it'll be my own fault!"

"Tatsuki's right." Keigo stated. "We want to be there for you guys."

"What about your families?" Uryu questioned. "Tatsuki, your parents would be worried about you since you'll be gone for weeks without notice." Tatsuki lowered her gaze at that. "Keigo, your family would worry too. You'll be missing school and you'll see things you could never forget. It will change you."

"And what about you?" Tatsuki questioned. "You'll be missing just as much school, you'll be away from your family."

"I'm not going." Uryu pushed his glass up, the glare covering his eyes. "I have my own priorities, and this way when Ichigo does return I can inform him of what's been happening while he's been away."

"You came up with that after hearing of what was going on?" Ryō questioned surprised at how the Quincy had reacted so fast to the situation.

"No, I figured that with Ichigo's new found power from Hell, Soul Society would turn against him. It's a Soul Reaper's nature." He simply stated, no one missing the anger in his voice. "Ichigo was probably aware that I already came up with this."

"Then why invite him?" Keigo asked Ichigo making Uryu's eyebrow twitch as Ichigo smirked.

"Because he'd be bitchy if I didn't." Ichigo shrugged making the Quincy glare at the Devil from behind his glasses. "Uryu... take care of Yuzu and Karin for me, I know Dad's around but it'd be good to have an extra pair of eyes looking out for them." The Quincy nodded in understanding as he rose from his spot.

"Good luck." Ichigo nodded as Uryu turned to the others before simply pushing his glasses up once more before leaving.

"What about you Ryō, what are you going to do?" Orihime questioned.

"I really don't think Hueco Mundo is a place I'd ever want to visit." Ryō said with honesty. "But, the things you can do, what you all can do. I can't and won't forget about them..." She glanced at where Ichigo had placed the chess pieces and she frowned as her thoughts roamed to what it would be like to have powers like they did. She stood up and brushed a few strands out of her face. "Let me know when you guys get back." Orihime nodded happily as she rose with Tatsuki and both girls hugged. Ryō embraced her with as much fervour.

"I should be heading off too." Mizurio stated standing up as his classmate was released from her hug. "I hope you make it back alive Keigo."

"I don't know how to feel about that, pleased that you're worried about me or scared about the potential danger that I'm going to be in." Keigo pouted making Mizurio laugh as he waved, leaving with Ryō. Ichigo glanced over the remaining four Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo. He never imagined that they would follow him like this. Letting a smile grace his face, he spoke.

"Well... you guys should go home, let your families know that you won't be home for a while and pack some things." Ichigo said standing up. "I'll meet you guys back here in an hour."

"Sounds good!" Tatsuki grinned. "Orihime, what do I need to take?"

"Um... well it's a desert so warm clothes since it gets a little chilly there since it's always night, oh maybe some snacks!" Orihime declared as both left the Shōten, Keigo talking with Chad about what could possibly be required as they followed in suit after Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Kisuke." Ichigo said after knowing the others had left, the former Captain stepping into the room with his scowl back.

"It's ready when you are Ichigo, are you sure you don't want to take them up on their offer." Kisuke questioned. He knew Ichigo had no intention of bringing them. He just played along with them. It was a kind gesture, even if they didn't see it.

"Hueco Mundo is no place for Keigo and Tatsuki." Ichigo said softly. "Orihime shouldn't be brought back to the place that was a prison for her. Chad would follow me anywhere willingly, I can't allow him to put himself into danger for my sake." Ichigo told him. "So, open the Garganta already."

"Follow me then." Ichigo followed Kisuke down into the basement with his bag of supplies and chess pieces he had received from Ophis and waited. Kisuke and Tessai went about opening the Garganta as he stood before it. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there, probably fight for his life like he did the first time he arrived in the desolate wastes.

"Ichigo." Kisuke called out. "It's ready." Ichigo nodded before pausing.

Whoever it was trying to sneak up on him, they weren't doing a good job of it. He turned to see two people he didn't expect, but at the same time did.

"Chad, Keigo." Ichigo didn't hold back at the surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew what you were planning as soon as you told everyone to go get things from home." Chad said. "How am I suppose to watch your back if you won't let me, Ichigo."

"Why do you want to do this alone Ichigo, we're your friends." Keigo told him.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want Orihime to go back there, it's why I didn't stop her and Tatsuki from leaving. But I can help you, we can make something of Keigo there, he'll need to learn how to fight to survive. Even Kisuke says he and Tatsuki have potential." Chad added after.

"I do?" Keigo questioned surprised. This was a revelation but then again, he was apart of his special squad.

"There's no stopping you is there Chad?" Ichigo questioned. "Just like last time." He was paid back with a nod and smirk.

"I guess we're ready to go then?" Kisuke questioned and was answered promptly. "Good, then here, take this." Kisuke threw Ichigo a phone. He caught it before it could break his nose. "So I can contact you for when the meeting has been organised. It will also allow us to inform you of any changes that might happen."

"Alright, thanks again, Kisuke."

"When you return, things will change Ichigo." The shopkeeper explained. "I'll have something for you when you get back, something you should have received long ago." Ichigo simply gave him a confused look only to be received with a laugh behind a fan. "I'll tell your Father about what's happening, now off you go before the Garganta closes."

"Right." Ichigo braced himself before launching upwards towards the Garganta, Chad grabbed Keigo who cried out in surprise as they launched towards the Garganta after Ichigo. When the three disappeared into the abyss the Garganta closed leaving Kisuke and Tessai in the training grounds.

"Tessai, we've got work to do." Kisuke stated. "I need Yoruichi back here as soon as you can reach her and make arrangements for an Asauchi to be created." Kisuke ordered.

"Yes boss!" Tessai replied as his manager continued to look at the spot the Garganta had closed.

"You'll need your full power to face what's coming Ichigo, this will only get harder along the way. You need to create a strong Peerage to fight with you in your future battles. I'll have Yoruichi shape potential candidates into warriors that can defend themselves. Shape Keigo into someone strong while you have the time." Kisuke thought as he placed a hand atop his hat and lowered it. "Ophis... just why did you get Ichigo involved in this game of yours?" He questioned aloud to himself. "Ichigo truly attracts troubled wherever he goes." He mused as he turned, ready to head back up to his laboratory to start work on an Asauchi for Ichigo, so that he could truly awaken his Zanpakuto.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to kill him," the first strike collided against the air. "I'm going to kill him," her second strike was brushed by a palm. "I'm going to kill him!"

Tatsuki may have been an expert in her art of combat, she may have been training in it for the last ten years of her life but her target was far more experienced. A position in the Gotei Thirteen is not something freely given, unlike Tatsuki's openings. That was Yoruichi's first impression of the young girl.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Tatsuki continuously chanted in her thoughts as she threw punch after punch at Yoruichi who was frowning batting away each strike with ease, multiple openings were clearly visible showing that the martial artist wasn't thinking straight. Since their initial meeting that morning Yoruichi had seen how angry Tatsuki was and how upset Orihime was before she herself found out that Ichigo had left them here to go off to Hueco Mundo with Chad and Keigo. After getting the run-down of what was happening from a busily working Kisuke and why he had asked her to come back she figured they might as well get their training started as soon as possible.

"I'm not going to tell you again Tatsuki." Yoruichi grabbed Tatsuki's leg, her hand not even moving an inch from the initial impact of the kick. "Calm down." She instructed only for the girl to glare and attempted to pull her leg away, awkwardly balancing on one leg. "I get it your pissed off, Ichigo left you behind and when you see him again you can be pissed all you want at him, but right now you have to concentrate."

"I am concentrating," Tatsuki growled throwing another punch making Yoruichi scowl. The woman easily dodged the pathetic attempt before unleashing her own fury upon the girl. Before Tatsuki could even blink, she was struck in her stomach too many times to count.

Ten. Twelve? Fifteen? She didn't know. She clutched her stomach, the air shooting out of her. Her eyes bulged and tears began to form. How could Yoruichi hit her so hard and so fast? Tatsuki felt her insides burning and twisting. Her throat constricted and she became an aired fish.

"You're not concentrating, you're full of openings even at that speed you should have been able to deflect more then three of those attacks." The sound of Tatsuki vomiting made Yoruichi pause. Sighing, she raised a hand to her forehead before squatting down next to the dry heaving girl. "I'm here to train you to be stronger so that when Ichigo does return, you're actually an asset."

"I didn't ask for any of your help." Tatsuki's voice was above a whisper. Tears trickled from her eyes. Evident from her vomiting, well that and the sour stink from her throat.

"No, you didn't." Yoruichi confirmed. "Kisuke sees the potential you have, otherwise he wouldn't have asked for my help in training you and would of left you out of the entire mess Ichigo has gotten himself into."

Tatsuki looked up at the woman to find a surprising caring look in her eyes. "If you want to quit that's fine, but just know that if you don't train and if you don't take this seriously, you won't be able to help your friends. Ichigo will see you as nothing more than a liability." The warmth in her voice dissipated. Her eyes were dead now, like a killer. It reminded her of Ichigo, right before he went after that madman. Tatsuki never had it, not even when she was in her matches. "He will leave you behind because you'll only get him killed. You're weaker than him."

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to protest. Nothing came out but air. Not a single word of retaliation could come, she had no idea what to say. She was so used to being the top dog, she could always kick his ass. Ever since they were kids, she could not think of a single time he ever beat her. It just wasn't possible but now she was so weak and Ichigo, her friend and crybaby, was the strong one.

The irony.

"But it's because he cares about you," the cold voice was gone. Tatsuki locked eyes with the woman and saw warmth in them once again.

"He wouldn't do it because you're a hindrance or anything like that, he wouldn't see it as you being someone who can't take care of themselves. He does this because you haven't dealt with the strength of his enemies. Right now, as you are, you're not strong enough to fight the enemies Ichigo's going to need to fight." Yoruichi had a mysterious glint in her eyes. Her smile mimicked the Cheshire and was far more mischievous. "So let me help you become stronger so you can stand beside your friends instead of being protected by them." Tatsuki's eyes were wide as Yoruichi offered her hand. "Let me help you." Tatsuki hesitated for a moment before taking the offered hand and was pulled up to her feet.

"I'm sorry... I'm just frustrated." Yoruichi could do nothing more than smile and pat Tatsuki on the shoulder.

"Don't worry." She gave her new student a wink. "I'll hold him down and you can punch him as much as you want." Tatsuki's smile grew as Yoruichi laughed. "Alright then, use this time, concentrate, don't think of Ichigo for the next few weeks, and I'll have you fighting better then the pro's."

All Tatsuki heard was, "I'll have you fight better than Ichigo, so you can kick his ass and I'll record it."

"Of course, Yoruichi-sensei." The teacher stared at her student with wide eyes. Then before Tatsuki could blink, she felt another cheek rubbing against hers as Yoruichi embrassed her in a bone crushing hug. "Gah! What the hell!" Tatsuki cried completely embarrassed at the sudden affection from the crazy woman.

"Oh I haven't had this much respect from one of my students since I taught Suì-Fēng centuries ago!" Yoruichi cried happily, like a dying man being given a second chance at life. Meanwhile, Tatsuki had only one coherent thought.

"Centuries Ago!"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow! Tsubaki!" Orihime whined as the black and red fairy pulled her away from the other members of the shun-shun-rikka, by her hair. "That hurts! Stop it!"

Orihime loved all of her fairies the same but sometimes she felt like the feeling was not mutual, this being the case in point.

"Stop your damn whining for five minutes!" Tsubaki snapped back at her as he pulled her far enough away from the others. "Now, we need to talk seriously." The fairy stated as he pointed to a rock formation. "Sit." Orihime lowered her head, like a child getting scolded, before moving to where Tsubaki had gestured for her to sit. Her toughest fairy floated in the air looking over at the other fairies that were watching from a distance before he huffed and turned back to Orihime. "You're pathetic."

"Tsubaki!" Orihime whined. "That's not very nice!" It really wasn't. Who could tell someone they were pathetic so effortlessly. They would have to be very mean, very rude, very angry, and very stubborn. Actually, it made sense. Tsubaki was all those things.

"Toughen up princess because it's only going to get worse from here on out!" Tsubaki snapped back at her. "Because today, you're going to stop being a damn pacifist and start learning how to fight!" Orihime's eyes widened as she stared at the fairy floating before her. He shook his tiny little fists. "How many times have you been in danger and have never used me? How many times have you been saved by someone else because you refused to fight?" She lowered her head, sadness filling her eyes. "You have the power to fight back but you refuse!"

"It's because I don't want to hurt anyone Tsubaki..." Orihime whimpered softly lowering her head even more knowing of the times she may have been able to help but was to selfish to hurt anyone else. "I want to save everyone, I don't want to hurt people." She couldn't hurt people. It wasn't her nature.

"That's why Kisuke Urahara wanted you left out of the war." Her eyes widened as she recalled the meeting that she had with Kisuke where he told her to keep out of the fighting, in this very basement just a few weeks ago, now it seemed more like a life time ago. "You lacked the strength, integrity, and decency to even ask any of your friends to aid you in growing your power. The ones who actually know what we're capable of and on top of that, you didn't even think to ask us, so damn it I'm telling you now!"

"But... what... I don't understand Tsubaki?" The fairy, having enough, flew forward and with both hands grabbed her cheek and pulled at it making the teen whine as her cheek reddened around the small fists. "Ow, ow, ow!" She cried as Tsubaki finally let her cheek go and flew back.

"The combinations that you use for the Santen Kesshun, your primary defense." Tsubaki started. "Imagine if you added me to that combination." Orihime thought for a moment wondering what would happen.

"What would happen? What would happen? We…mmm…what would happen?"

She didn't seem to realize that Tsubaki was gritting his teeth and his anger was oozing out of him, clear as day for anyone who bore witness. Unfortunately, Orihime was lost in her thoughts, now concerning Ichigo in Hueco Mundo.

"Dammit woman!" Tsubaki roared before he flew away.

Orihime snapped out of her thoughts. Her focus was now turned towards the fighting duo that was Yoruichi and Tatsuki. She watched from a distance as Tsubaki spoke to Yoruichi who looked over at the teen, Orihime in return giving her a simple awkward wave before the woman turned back to Tsubaki and nodded before heading over to Orihime while the fairy went over to the other members of the shun-shun-rikka, Tatsuki taking a much needed break.

"I hear your fairy friend has a pretty nifty idea Orihime, so I'm here to test it out for you." A cat-like smile spread across her face. She was only arm's reach away from the girl.

"Oh, really? He just seems to be shouting at me and calling me mean names." Orihime pouted. Tsubaki did not need to be so rude.

Yoruichi sighed, clearly frustrated. It only baffled the girl.

"Listen Orihime, your little friends, they know a lot about your power and know what to do with it to make it strong, so listen to them. Ok." The healer nodded her head in understanding as she rose up to her feet, her other fairies coming along with Tsubaki.

"Right, the good news is since you have actually grown in your abilities... how I don't know but there's a first time for everything." Tsubaki muttered making Orihime pout as Yoruichi laughed. "You won't need the chant, you'll simply have to practice to increase it's power." Orihime nodded in understanding.

"Orihime, this technique is called Shiten Koshun." Lily spoke as she flew forward. "It handles the defense of Santen Kesshun but it also adds Tsubaki's offensive abilities."

"What does the technique itself do?" Yoruichi questioned, her interest peaked, even Kisuke didn't know the full extent of Orihime's abilities so it was fascinating to learn more about it.

"You'll see." Tsubaki told her before any of the others could. "Just do as I told you and it'll be fine."

"You're the boss little man." Yoruichi grinned. Not even a blink later, she was easily ten yards away from the girl.

"Now, get to work woman!" Tsubaki snapped at Orihime who nodded her head and held her hands out in front of her. "Don't hold back! See her as an enemy and defend your life!" His orders were harsh.

"Right!" Orihime nodded. "Shiten Koshun! I reject!" Almost immediately four of her shun-shun-rikka shot forward and formed the shield in front of her and Orihime looked up to see Yoruichi grinning. "See her as the enemy, defend my life!" Orihime repeated in her mind.

"Hado #33! Sokatsui!" Yoruichi unleashed her Kido spell, a burst of blue spiritual energy firing straight at Orihime from Yoruichi's palm. Tatsuki watched in amazement at the raw power that was within that simple spell, the attack that was heading for her best friend. The attack hit dead on Orihime's Shiten Koshun and seemingly dissipated before a glow appeared from within the shield and after a few moments of receiving the attack, there was a concentrated explosion which automatically returned the Kido spell Yoruichi had just fired at Orihime straight back at the former Captain. Yoruichi's as fast as she was, was too stunned to even move as the Kido spell that had been reflected hit her straight on sending her crashing through a rock formation from the initial explosion.

"AH! Yoruichi!" Orihime cried, her Shiten Koshun vanishing as she ran towards the downed Yoruichi. "Soten Kisshun!" Orihime called out sending Ayame and Shuno towards Yoruichi who was laughing as she lay on her back.

"That was amazing Orihime!" Yoruichi laughed sitting up beneath the shield as the burns on her arm began to fade away from the Kido spell, the sleeve of her orange jumpsuit meshing back together as well. "I never expected an automated detonation shield. It didn't even lesson any of the power of the Kido."

"Upon more practice there will be no delay, as soon as the shield is hit I'll be able to deflect the attack straight back." Tsubaki said appearing from the hairpin. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg. There are many more things we can teach you. But right now, you need an offensive arsenal." He continued as Orihime's Soten Kisshun disappeared as Yoruichi got back to her feet stretching her arm out as if it wasn't just severely burnt.

"Remember what I said Orihime, listen to your friends. They can teach you a lot, learn to fight beside them, do it to protect your friends." Orihime nodded as Yoruichi headed back to Tatsuki. "Break's over Tatsuki!" Orihime could hear the grin spread across her face.

"What! I didn't even get a drink!" Tatsuki cried out, her arms flailing, barely but flailing nonetheless.

"You can get one later, I'll have Tessai bring some down in a little while, now let's go! No holding back!" Orihime watched as the pair immediately got back into a full on contact-to-contact spar. Her best friend wasn't holding anything back against her new sensei and she still wasn't making any progress against her. It was hard to believe and it wasn't hard to believe too.

"Tatsuki's really giving it her all." Orihime whispered softly. She was worried about her friend. She still remembered about how Ichigo complained about Yoruichi's training, when he thought no one was listening. She was grateful her best friend didn't go through the same regiment. It would have killed her.

"She really wants to be with Kurosaki Ichigo that much?" Lily questioned. "Don't you like Ichigo too, Orihime?"

"Wahhh! What are you saying Lily!" Orihime cried out frantically her cheeks turning red as she flailed her arms about wildly. She didn't like being teased. It wasn't fair! How did they know? She never told anyone!

"You need to show some spunk girl!" Lily laughed. It wasn't nice. It was just like Tsubaki's yelling. "I know you fantasize about him."

"LILY! WHA! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Orihime squealed.

"We're with you twenty-four, seven," Tsubaki snapped at her. The yelling was definitely worse. "And I highly doubt he's as well endowed as you think he is." Orihime's entire face went red as steam flew out her ears. She only had those thoughts when she was…she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want them to know.

"Stop embarrassing the girl." Shuno stated. "She's a healthy teenage girl, vivid masturbation is totally normal." Orihime couldn't take it any more and fainted as Ayame blushed at the direction the conversation was going and hid back within her dress as Tsubaki face palmed.

"Great! See what you did now!" The meanest fairy snapped at them. "Wake her up!" He ordered, both Baigon and Hinagiku flying down and trying to wake Orihime up. "I want her to train seriously so get this crap about her dating anyone out of her head! She has more important things to do!" She really did.

"We don't control her life Tsubaki, she's free to do what she wants." Shuno told him.

"Plus, it'll be good for her." Lily added.

"Just leave me out of it!" Tsubaki snapped.

"You're all so mean to me!" Orihime cried. "Teasing me! Insulting me! Embarrassing me!" They forgot all about her. Not even noticing her until the embarrassing part.

"It was just a little harmless fun, no need to fret." Lily tried to reassure her. "Come on, let's learn some new techniques. I bet the next one will even impress Ichigo." She winked as Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes and pouted.

"Promise no more teasing?" She asked. Her eyes were a little red, more than a little.

"For now anyway." Lily winked at her again making Orihime puff her cheeks up before Tsubaki kicked one of her air-bloated cheeks making her blow out the air from her mouth with a cry, Lily being in full impact range of the breath and being blow back several paces. She was glad she had brushed her teeth before coming otherwise Lily would have been hit by a Wasabi red bean bun paste breakfast breath.

"You're loosing focus!" Tsubaki snapped as Orihime held her cheek. "This one's more difficult since it's a hand held weapon, unlike the Koten Zanshun which is a ranged attack." He explained. "You have to keep focusing otherwise you could loose the weapon in the most critical of moments. Understand?" Orihime nodded. "Good, now with this there is one problem."

"What is it?" Orihime questioned.

"Since both Shuno and Ayame are with me to create this weapon, you are unable to heal while fighting with it." Orihime's eyes widened. "So become proficient in both using this weapon to fight against enemies and to become proficient in changing from the weapon to healing. The faster you get the more combinations you can use and the more powerful you will become. Understand?"

"I think so." She nodded.

"It's called the Hakai no Sutaffu." Ayame said floating towards Orihime. "While both Shuno and myself alone reject anomalies within our barrier, if we add Tsubaki to the mix we don't make a healing shield, we create a weapon that rejects anything you want gone." She explained.

"So let's give it a try!" Tsubaki snapped.

"Right! Hakai no Sutaffu! I reject!" Orihime called out as the three merged together and Orihime watched as a brilliant golden light formed around the three before she felt a weight in her hand and looked down to see a golden staff glowing in her grip. It stretched out behind her and in front of her being a total length of 1.8m the same length as a traditional Bo used in martial arts. The staff itself opened up into the same symbol that resided on her hairpins, giving the staff the look of just a golden, much larger form of her hairpin, a small ring ran through each of the five protrusions with smaller prostitutions connected between each of the larger five. She raised the staff and examined it with wide eyes. Its beauty was enticing.

"Don't just stare! Give us a swing!" Tsubaki's voice called out from the staff. It made her jump in fright before nodding her head and gripped the staff with both hands firmly before taking a breath and taking a swing with it. A large gust of wind whipped up making Orihime smile before turning to a small rock formation and hit the end against it willing the rock formation to disperse and upon impact the entire rock formation was severed from the base, as if nothing had been there to begin with, now just a perfectly flat surface remained. There were no remains, no debris, nothing. A simple wave of her staff had completely wiped the rock from existence.

"This is a weapon..." Orihime said as she looked over the golden staff before it dissipated in her hand showing the three that formed it.

"Yes, it's a weapon." Shuno nodded. "A dangerous one that you will need to control what you want to reject and be able to make sure it doesn't go out of control."

"It'll be ok Orihime." Ayame tried to reassure her before Tsubaki pushed the timid fairy out of the way.

"Look." Tsubaki told her making Orihime turn to him. "Is it a weapon? Yes. Is it dangerous? Yes. If you don't control it, it can and will become dangerous to those around you, just like any other weapon in existence, but you won't need anyone to protect you. Fight back when you're in trouble, learn to use it to protect yourself when you're in danger and to protect your boyfriend for a change!"

"Ichigo's not my boyfriend Tsubaki!" Orihime cried out waving her arms up and down frantically her face going red. She told them not to embarrass her any more. They agreed!

"Whether he's your boyfriend or not, now you have the power to fight beside him instead of always cowering behind him." Tsubaki told her.

"Miss Orihime." Orihime turned and was surprised to find Tessai the one calling out to her, to her surprise even more was that Ryō was with him. "You have a visitor."

"Ryō! You're here! I thought you'd be at school!" Orihime called out running up to her, Ryō smiling lightly, amused by her friend's permanent one.

"After Tatsuki called me to tell me what happened last night, when you guys got left behind, I tried to figure everything out." The track-star told her as Tessai walked away after a short bow. "I... was actually in class twenty minutes ago." Ryō admitted. "But I couldn't get all of... well 'this' out of my mind." She told Orihime as she looked around the subterranean training ground. "Who knew that this was under our feet the entire time."

"It's pretty impressive huh?" Orihime questioned with a smile and Ryō had to nod her head. "The first time I was down here was just before we went to go save Rukia from the Soul Society. I'm sorry for hiding so much from you." She apologised.

"It's fine Orihime, you were trying to keep us safe." Ryō told her. "I actually came by, to see how you guys actually train. I couldn't even begin to comprehend your power or how Tatsuki would grow in strength. That woman seems far stronger then Tatsuki." She said looking over to the fighting duo.

"She is." Orihime giggled. "She's going to make Tatsuki strong too." They watched as Yoruichi and Tatsuki were approached by Tessai and received drinks from the man. Tatsuki waved over to them, even bruised and exhausted she had a smile on her face.

"How do you think they're going... in that place?" Ryō questioned Orihime who gained a slight frown.

"I, honestly, don't know."

* * *

"WAAAAAH! I'm going to die! I can't die like this! I'm too pretty to die! I don't wanna die a virgin!" Keigo cried as he ran for his life across the sand dunes a hollow chasing after him. "Ichigo! Save me!"

"Just keep running, Keigo." Ichigo responded. He continued to draw lines in the sand with his finger as he idly watched his friend run across the dunes, knowing he could be there in a split second if he needed to be. Keigo wasn't in that much danger, yet.

Besides, it was the closest thing Ichigo had to entertainment. Not to mention funny.

"You sure this is the best idea to train Keigo," Chad questioned. His knees were resting in the sand, with Noba standing next to him. The mod soul's feet were buried in the sand and his arms were held out, as if keeping balance.

"You got any better idea's? I don't." Ichigo told him with a shrug before looking over at his friend and the mod soul. "Got that thing working yet?"

"It should be simple enough." Noba simply stated from his turtle plushy. "Kisuke did invent it and test it himself." Upon learning that Noba was in the bag that Kisuke had given Ichigo, and learning of why Noba was indeed here... it was odd to say the least. Kisuke had placed a music device of all things into Noba's plushy stomach. The device was suppose to run off spirit particles hence why Noba's feet were buried in the sand, to absorb said spirit particles, there were speakers in the plushy's hands hence why his arms were out wide. Chad was pressing buttons on the device before tilting his head as he pressed play and turned the volume up and as he turned it up the music began to ring out over the sands.

"At least we have tunes." Ichigo stated in a casual tone as if they weren't currently in Hueco Mundo. "Can't go wrong with music, it would have been boring if it was just quiet."

"True, there were also a supply of food, clothes and uh..." Chad blushed slightly. "Magazines." Ichigo blushed too, Kisuke just had to put 'those' types of magazines into the bag. The kind he hid under his bed, away from prying eyes. How Kisuke found out Ichigo had that certain brand and genre bothered him to no end.

They would be having a private discussion later, along with his pesky father.

Two men within the world of the living shuddered in fear. Death was coming for the both of them.

"Let's just forget about that shall we?" Ichigo questioned and Chad nodded as they both turned to Keigo and the unnamed hollow, surprisingly both were hunched over panting for breath how Keigo had managed to have the stamina to out run a hollow for so long was surprising to both of them.

"You're pretty fast for a human." The hollow muttered, clearly ashamed.

"Yeah well... you're creepy looking." Keigo responded. "For, whatever it is you are." The hollow simply snorted as Keigo took in another deep breath. "So this is where you hollow guys come from huh? No wonder you come to our place, this place looks boring." The boy stated looking around the endless desert, the visage of Las Noches seemingly miles away.

"Well there's that and the food's better over there." The hollow told him. Ichigo and Chad shook their heads as they watched Keigo have an average conversation with a hollow of all things... surprisingly, this wasn't the weirdest thing Keigo's done.

Hitting on Chizuru was number one. Ichigo wondered if his friend could ever have children after that day.

"I don't even know where to start with him." Ichigo stated as he sat up from his laying position. "I've never seen Keigo as a fighter before, to think he'd want to get involved in all of this."

"They want to help." Chad said as music continued to play from the stuffed turtle. "I think Kisuke knows that they can become stronger, that's why he didn't interfere when they said that they were coming. If Keigo didn't have any potential he wouldn't of let Keigo into Hueco Mundo with us."

"I guess you're right." Ichigo nodded as he raised a hand clenching it into a fist before him. "I've got to understand my new devil power because quite frankly, since the last time I was here," he looked over the darkness of Hueco Mundo with his new devil eyes. "It looks like its day." The two remained quiet for some time as they simply kept an eye on Keigo and the hollow before Chad turned to Ichigo.

"So when are we heading for Las Noches?" The large teen questioned.

"When Keigo stops playing around with every hollow we run into." Ichigo shrugged. "At least he's got the stamina to outrun them."

"That's a feat all on it's own." They could both agree to that. "This girl you met in Hell." Ichigo turned to Chad. "What was she like?"

"It's hard to say, her power was overwhelming." Ichigo admitted. "She wasn't any older than Yuzu or Karin but you knew she wasn't a child. She didn't seem deceitful and she wasn't trying to attack me. She was curious if anything. I still don't know why she asked me to become a devil. The only thing I know, for sure, was that she called herself a Dragon God."

The rant caused a small pause between the two friends.

"You attract weird people." Ichigo could only smirk in response.

"Keigo!" Ichigo called out making both the brown haired teen and the hollow look over to him. "See that structure, all the way over there?" Keigo turned and looked to see where Ichigo was pointing. "That's where we're heading."

"That looks really far away though!" Keigo whined. "Can't we go some place that's closer?"

"You're the one who wanted to come so stop you're complaining!" Ichigo growled at him before turning his attention to the hollow. "Get out of here." The hollow immediately fled at Ichigo's order, more than terrified. "You ready Chad?" The Mexican nodded as he stood up, placing Noba on his shoulder, the music stopping as his feet left the sand, and picked up the bag. "And Keigo."

"Yeah?"

"Try to keep up." Ichigo told him with a smirk before disappearing in a shunpo leaving Keigo standing there with wide eyes. Chad only shrugged.

"Keep up, Keigo." With that, the Mexican disappeared, leaving a lone Keigo in the darkness of Hueco Mundo. Then came the howling, piercing and bloodthirsty howling from all directions but one.

"GAH! Wait for me you guys" Keigo cried running in the direction of Las Noches. "I'm not as fast as you!" Before Keigo knew it he was flying across the sands at high speeds as Ichigo had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the massive palace.

"Somehow, Keigo, we're going to make you stronger." Ichigo muttered, as Keigo looked up at him, the surroundings around them nothing but a blur. "Lets just hope the Arrancar are in a pleasant mood otherwise you're going to be fighting a lot sooner then you probably would of hoped for."

"Those are those creepy guys with masks right? I saw them before." Ichigo nodded, having heard of what Keigo had witnessed while Ikkaku had stayed with him.

"Yeah, most aren't pleasant." Ichigo told him. "But, if we can actually be civil we might have a roof over our heads during out stay here."

"That's good right?" Keigo questioned.

"I don't know." Ichigo admitted. Nothing was ever simple for him.

* * *

Serafall Leviathan sat at the head of the table in the large meeting room drumming her fingers on the tabletop as she waited for the one she had requested to come. Upon being contacted by Kisuke Urahara she had tried to organize the meeting as quickly as possible but the politics of the Underworld were more then a little difficult to order a meeting between the Four Satans, plus they had no reason to come upon the request of a Soul Reaper, of all things.

Nevertheless, she had managed to arrange a meeting with one of them, Sirzechs who had been intrigued about such a request, with Serafall being the only member of the Four Satans that had contact with a Soul Reaper. The large doors to the room opened prompting Serafall to stand as Sirzechs and Grayfia entered the room. Like always Sirzechs presence was welcoming, the house of Sitri, which Serafall was once heir to, and the house of Gremory which Sirzechs was once heir to, both were on good terms with one another with both of their younger sisters close friends since childhood.

"Serafall." Sirzechs greeted with his ever-welcoming smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Sirzechs." Serafall smiled in returned. "Thank you for coming." He nodded in kind. "Grayfia."

"Lady Leviathan." Grayfia bowed her head in her own greeting as Sirzechs took a seat along the side of the table. "How are your sister's studies going?" Immediately Serafall pouted.

"Sona won't tell me anything!" Serafall whined. Somehow cementing her sister's refusal to share information. "She doesn't visit any more! She's become so mean to me, especially since she started high school!" The other devils' gave their sympathies to the poor girl.

* * *

Somewhere in the world of the living, a girl with short dark hair wearing glasses that was sitting in a classroom sneezed cutely. "I hope I'm not getting sick but is Big Sis talking about me?"She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"I'm sure she's doing fine Serafall, after all she attends the same school as Rias." Sirzechs smiled. "I'm sure they're looking out for one another, they'll be in their third year at Kuoh next semester and then they'll return to the Underworld after they graduate."

"Yay!" Serafall cheered. "Sona even got out of that arranged marriage she was in, so she's all mine now!" Sirzechs simply smiled as Serafall danced in her seat. "I won't let anyone have her no matter what our parents say!"

* * *

"I think I'm getting sick." The girl thought again after another cute sneezing fit which had brought the attention of some of her other classmates.

* * *

"Rias has yet to find a way out of her arranged marriage, it is rather unfortunate." Sirzechs told her softly. "Riser Phenex is even wanting to bring the wedding forward to that before Rias's graduation." Serafall frowned at that knowing how troubled her fellow Satan was about his sisters arranged marriage organized by their parents. "But alas, talking about our cute little sisters is not the reason why we're here today." Sirzechs smiled.

"Oh, but I could talk about Sona all day!" Serafall complained wanting nothing more to throw her duties to the wind to talk about Sona.

"As could I about Rias, but we should head on about this... new devil." Sirzechs said making Serafall gain a serious expression as she nodded her head sliding a folder that was on the table across to Sirzechs.

"You're aware of what had happened three nights ago I'm sure." Sirzechs gained a serious expression. It was the talk of the underworld. Every devil in and outside of Hell knew what had happened. The Gates of Hell were destroyed. It was the first time in history any such thing had happened.

"Yes." Sirzechs said, it had caused mass chaos in the Underworld to find out that the very gates of Hell had been destroyed, and from within no less. Hell itself was indeed apart of the underworld but no Devil or any other Faction of the Underworld had any jurisdiction over it, which was because the Kushanada did, the Guardians of Hell. The Kushanada had no qualms attacking anyone that didn't belong in hell, be that Angel, Fallen Angel or even Devils that ventured into the depths. "We would investigate but the Kushanada have stopped any advances that we have taken." The strain in his voice was evident.

"It was a human." Serafall told him shocking the red headed Devil. "Or, that is what I was told and human probably isn't the right status to give him any longer." She explained. "This involves matters of the Soul Society." Sirzechs eyes widened in surprise. "Sinners escaped from Hell and a Soul Reaper dealt with them, in the process for reasons unknown to me they entered Hell and one of the Soul Reapers, I don't know how to explain it." She told him as Sirzechs opened the file, within in it was information and photos of very key people.

Looking at a picture he saw what looked to be an orange haired man, possibly a boy, with an ivory mask divide by two ebony and crimson lines. The blade he wielded was ebony, darker than his dividers, the tip of the blade was arched inwards, and the wounds would have been devastating. Only a skilled medic, or a very effective regeneration, could deal with such a wound. The mask and blade made this person intimidating. The devils in the room all shared the same thought as they viewed the monster before them.

"The one in the pictures is the one that destroyed the gate?" Sirzechs questioned and Serafall nodded her head. "It's the same person, undergone some kind of hollow like transformation."

"I've been informed that this boy..." Serafall said gesturing to the pictures. "Received the power of Hell by the Kushanada." Sirzechs' eyes widened even further, never would he of expected to hear this. "From what I can gather and the person who explained everything to me, the power of Hell was meant to disburse from the boy, but it never did." Serafall explained. "The Soul Reapers stationed outside of the destroyed gate refused to let him enter the human world and enclosed him in Hell."

"They turned their backs on him? Wasn't he one of their own?" Sirzechs questioned.

"I'm told that if we can meet with him, everything will be explained." Serafall told him. "Somehow during the several hours that he was in Hell, he somehow became a Devil and Sirzechs. It was with a black king." Sirzechs eyes widened in shock as his hands clenched atop of the table.

"That is not possible," Grayfia, voiced her thoughts. "They were destroyed, weren't they?"

"Those pieces were the prototype for the current Evil Pieces, created when Ajuka thought up away to stop the Two Heavenly Dragons." Sirzechs rubbed away the sweat from his brow. "We didn't have the status then that we have now and the idea was ignored with the order to completely destroy the two black king pieces." He continued. "To think Ajuka ignored that order."

"Those pieces were said to create a different kind of Devil." Serafall explained. "If a dragon took the piece it was said to have been able to be controlled, Ajuka never saw fit to think what it would do to anything else. The controlling aspect reacts to dragon's blood alone so there is no way to control this new Devil."

"Not only that, it is said the remaining fifteen pieces can connect with anyone, no matter the power that they held a single piece will be enough to reincarnate them." Sirzechs said raising a hand to his chin in thought. "For all we know, this Devil's peerage may become the strongest ever created, if he has the willpower to seek out strong allies." Serafall nodded in agreement. "I'll speak on your behalf Serafall. It would be wise if this Devil was allied with us."

"I'd have to agree." Serafall nodded once more Sirzechs rose from his position. "It may take a while to get the other two to come to terms with this, but if the Fallen Angels sink their claws into him he may very well become a threat to all of us and the weak peace we've had for so long."

"Agreed." Sirzechs spoke and Serafall nodded as she walked both Grayfia and Sirzechs to the door.

"However Serafall." Sirzechs started as he stopped and turned to his fellow Satan. "If he joins the Devils, he will need to be accepted into one of the clans." Serafall raised an eyebrow in question. "I'd rather have him close to the Four Satan's than to another clan, meaning it would either have to be the House of Gremory, or the House of Sitri." Serafall's eyes shot wide open. "Rias is already in an arranged marriage, and you said yourself that Sona was out of hers..."

"NO!" Serafall shouted. "I refuse! Sona won't marry anyone! She's mine!"

* * *

"Why? Why!" A girl cried mentally as the sneezing continued with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

"Then I take it that you are offering yourself, Serafall?" Sirzechs questioned with a smile. "I never thought you would offer such a suggestion but if you insist…"

"Please Lord Lucifer, stop teasing your fellow Satan. I apologize Lady Leviathan." Grayfia bowed as she pinched her husband's ear making him twitch slightly. "We shall contact you when we have news of the meeting."

The couple exited the room as their fellow devil pouted.


	5. Chapter 5

The three stood before the massive structure, Keigo completely confused as he saw no entrance in the massive palace that stood before them. Chad simply remained quiet with Noba on his shoulder simply glad that the former guardian Runuganga had been dealt with by Rukia and Renji upon their first entry to Hueco Mundo several months ago, it took both him and Renji to take Battikaroa down, he knew for sure without a doubt that Ichigo would be able to handle any guardian Hueco Mundo could possibly throw at them but still, he was glad that there hadn't been a fight.

Ichigo simply remained quiet along side Chad as they both simply watched as Keigo walked towards the wall and simply tapped on it with his hand trying to find any sort of opening before observing it more closely, leaning in so that his nose was pressing against the cold stone. Ichigo cocked his head slightly to the larger teen who nodded in understanding as he took a step forward approaching Keigo.

"Well, no way in, I guess we go home now right?" Keigo questioned with a smile turning back to both Chad and Ichigo only for his eyes to shoot wide open as a large black armoured fist sailed straight towards him.

"El Directo!" Keigo dived out of the way of the larger teens attack that blew a hole into the palace side, sending debris over the now ducking and screaming Keigo as Ichigo simply tilted his head to one side as some rubble went sailing past him.

"With Chad around Keigo, we've always got a way in." Ichigo chuckled as he headed forward into the darkness of the palace Chad offering the brown haired teen his hand which he took and was hoisted up onto his feet. Keigo pouted as the larger teen.

"Sorry." Chad simply stated before turning and heading after Ichigo, Keigo looked around the desert before looking into the darkness, seeing Chad's silhouette beginning to disappear before heading in after his two friends.

The three seemingly walked through a corridor for seemingly hours in the maze of hallways stopping only when necessary for short breaks. Keigo and Chad were well aware of the presence of a powerful group up ahead and since Ichigo was heading directly towards it, they figured he could sense them too. Undoubtedly the one's up ahead were Arrancar, this was Las Noches after all and Vasto Lords were hard to come by. Chad mused that they were coming up to the throne room as he felt one particular spiritual presence far stronger then the rest, which could very well mean a living Espada.

"I'm starting to think you don't have a plan Ichigo..." Keigo stated making Ichigo glance over his shoulder at his friend as Keigo continued to speak. "I mean, you do have a plan right? We're not just walking into enemy territory without a plan... right?" Keigo paled as Ichigo simply smirked and turned back to the front. "Chad, tell me he has a plan!" Keigo cried up at the larger teen walking along side him.

"We didn't the first time we came here." Chad responded making Keigo falter in his step slightly. "But just encase... either be ready to fight, or be ready to run." Keigo nodded dumbly as the three entered a massive hallway from a side corridor, some sort of light illuminating from high above, Keigo had no idea on how they did it, just summed it up as some kind of magic spirit mumbo jumbo.

One direction led to a maze of hallways while the other direction led to a large door. Ichigo without question turned to the large door, Chad stepping up beside his friend, Keigo nervously sticking in the back as Ichigo pushed the large doors open and immediately the sound of hissing metal was heard as Zanpakuto's were unsheathed as every Arrancar in the throne room readied for battle.

"Hehe... uh, anyone know where that bathroom is?" Keigo questioned awkwardly rubbing the back of his head only to be met with glares from the current Arrancars in the room. "Guess not..." He stated slinking back behind the larger form of Chad. Ichigo simply glanced over everyone in the room, unfamiliar faces of the Arrancars... some familiar as he noticed Loly and Menoly. Taking a single step forward into the room the Arrancars tensed.

"I wasn't expecting a Soul Reaper." A voice said making Ichigo glance up to see a blonde dark skinned Arrancar sitting in the throne looking down at him with a cautious gaze knowing full well who the orange haired Soul Reaper was. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket itself had a zipper running along its entire length, which seemed to open from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

"What is your business here." Ichigo looked from the Queen of Hueco Mundo to the other Arrancars who were ready to spill blood in the name of their new ruler. Ichigo simply raised a hand up and scratched at his head with a sigh.

"Man... the war was months ago, can't we just have a civil chat?" Ichigo questioned. "Is that to much to ask?" He asked looking up at the one sitting upon the throne. "I'm Ich-"

"ITSYGO!" Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he immediately recognised the voice and the moment he saw the small bundle of green... it was too late. "HYPER ACCELERATION!" Ichigo's eyes bugged out as the small Arrancar impacted straight into his stomach sending him flying back past Keigo and chad and out through the open doors of the throne room.

"AHHH! Ichigo's being attacked! Run away!" Keigo cried turning to flee only to run on the spot as Chad's hand had gripped his shoulder to stop him from running away. Ichigo grunted as he hit the ground outside the doors, last time he had been hit by Nel's hyper acceleration was months ago when he had still been with her, before his final fight with Grimmjow.

"Itsygo! It's really you! You're back! Nel missed you so much!" Nel cried into his shirt, tears and snot drenching it as she clung to him. "Nel searched for you all over Las Noches but Nel couldn't find you!" Ichigo smiled softly as she cried, simply raising a hand up to her mask fragment.

"It's good to see you too Nel, sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." Nel sniffled as she pulled back from her hug and simply nodded as he stood up, Nel climbing up his chest and over his shoulder to take position on his back where she had always rode when travelling with Ichigo before. Ichigo headed back into the throne room, Keigo crying as Chad held him still. Ichigo walked into the centre of the room, fully aware of the killing intent radiating from the Arrancars.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki." The voice of Tia Harribel reached him as she stood up before beginning to descend the staircase that led up to the throne. "I know who you are, what you did." She continued making Ichigo frown, wandering if she was going to attack him for taking down Aizen. When she reached the bottom step she crossed the distance between them, Ichigo watching intently ready to draw his Zanpakuto at a moment's notice but she stood before him making no sign of reaching for her own weapon. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as she went down on one knee before him making everyone in the room gasp in surprise. "You have my thanks." She bowed to him.

"Lady Harribel!" Apache cried as her fellow fraccion stared wide eyed at what their master was doing, kneeling to a Soul Reaper. Ichigo took a step back, fully taken by surprise at what was happening, never would he have expected this from the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. Glancing at the wide eyed Nel on his shoulder Ichigo turned back to the kneeling woman before crouching down before her.

"We've never officially met." Ichigo simply stated as he watched the woman's eyes widen as she rose her head to look at him. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He said offering his hand to her. "Substitute Soul Reaper... well, I don't know about that any more but still..." He finished.

"Tia Harribel, Third Espada currently the ruler of Hueco Mundo." She said taking his hand in her own watching his eyes widen in shock as his hand was limp in her own. She tilted her head slightly as he simply stared at her. "Is there something wrong?" She questioned only for Ichigo to snap back to reality and tighten his grip on her hand.

"No, I just never met anyone below the fourth ranking of the Espada before." Ichigo confessed as he stood up, Tia rising with him hands still clasped together. "Well... apart from Nel." He said gesturing with a tilt of his head to the former Espada who was resting on his shoulder. Nel simply grinned happily at him.

"I found her wandering Las Noches alone." Tia explained. "We've been trying to find a way to return her to her original form, but as of yet we have been unable to find a way to heal her mask fragment." She explained as their hands separated.

"Nel's been poked and prodded!" Nel laughed. "It tickles sometimes." Ichigo sweat dropped as Nel just confessed to being a lab rat.

"Your... companion seems to be, nervous." Tia stated staring past Ichigo to see Keigo physically shaking as the Arrancar had yet to sheath their swords.

"Ah... that's Keigo Asano, a..." Ichigo tilted his head. "I wouldn't say friend... mutual acquaintance I guess." He smirked to himself knowing the reaction it would get, it would bring a sense of normality to Keigo.

"What! How could you say that Ichigo! Since the very first day of Highschool we've been best friends!" Keigo cried running forward which Ichigo simply turned and lifted his knee up into the stomach of Keigo who grunted. "Tough... love." Keigo gasped out before falling to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"And that is Yasutora Sado." Ichigo continued as if he hadn't just attacked his friend.

"I remember his spiritual presence." Tia confirmed as Chad walked forward. "Nnotoria wounded you severely from what I recall."

"Yes." Chad nodded remembering how after he had defeated Gantenbainne, Nnotoria had arrived and even his new power hadn't been able to land a single blow on the fifth Espada.

"For a human, you did well against him." Tia commented. "His hierro was the strongest among the Espada, with more training in your powers you could of overcome that." She explained making Ichigo smile knowing that Chad would take those words to heart.

"Thank you." He bowed to her.

"You said something that brings me to my next question." Tia said turning back to Ichigo. "You are unaware of your status as a Substitute Soul Reaper any longer, has something happened?" She questioned making Ichigo frown slightly as Chad nodded to her.

"Things have happened in the past few days that are hard to understand." Ichigo told her. "Quite frankly I no longer know where I stand with Soul Society."

"Hence your presence here?" Tia questioned and Ichigo nodded once more.

"I needed some place to lay low for a while, if Soul Society finds out I'm out of Hell... I hear there might be some problems with that." Tia simply stared at him, no emotion in her eyes making Ichigo raise an eyebrow before she simply nodded in confirmation.

"You are welcome here and you should be safe from the Soul Society, they only come here if Arrancars go to the world of the living and none have since the war." She explained. "Your friends are welcome here also, Yasutora Sado, Keigo Asano." She stated to the other two with him.

"It's much appreciated." Ichigo thanked her. "We'll keep out of your way. It should only be a few weeks till the meeting with the Devil Kings is arranged." Ichigo explained making her eyes widen slightly as she heard that.

"Devil Kings?" She asked. "Do you refer to the Four Satans of the underworld?"

"Uh... you know of them?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not personally." She told him. "I have heard stories from long ago when I was a Vasto Lord." She explained to him. "If you wish, I can tell you what I know about them."

"Well... seeing as I'm a devil now, it might be best to learn something about those guys." Tia nodded in understand before turning to the gathered Arrancar who had yet to sheath their Zanpakuto's.

"These three are guests here in Las Noches, you will not attack them, put away your weapons." As the order was spoken it was immediately followed out as every Arrancar sheathed their Zanpakuto's. "Mila-Rose, please show Keigo Asano and Yasutora Sado to some sleeping chambers, I will be speaking with Ichigo Kurosaki alone."

"Not alone!" Nel cheered. "Nel's still here!" Tia simply nodded.

"Everyone else, return to your duties." Tia spoke to the remaining Arrancar as she turned and began to leave, Ichigo following after her. Keigo simply watched him go with wide eyes as he was left with Chad and a roomful of Arrancar that were ready to kill them less then two minutes ago. Keigo looked up to Chad who seemed as stoic as ever before Keigo got to his feet.

"Oi, you two." A voice called out to them making them turn, Keigo's eyes widening at the sight of the dark skinned beautiful Arrancar who was standing before them hand on her hip an annoyed look on her face. "Follow me." She instructed the annoyance in her voice clearly heard as Apache laughed at her, Sun-Sun simply raising a hand up to her mouth to hide her slight smirk as Mila-Rose left the room with both humans to show them to their rooms.

Ichigo entered a room after Tia and found a long table with many chairs seated around it. Immediately Nel leaped off his back and went up to a chair next to the head of the table and sat down at it while Tia made her way to the head of the table. Ichigo simply followed suit and sat opposite Nel who smiled widely up at him.

"How is it that you became a Devil?" Tia simply asked.

"During the time I was in Hell, I met with someone who reincarnated me as a Devil." He explained to her. "I was given a King piece for myself and fifteen others for those that would become my peerage."

"I see, from what I know a peerage is similar to that of a fraccion." Tia explained to him. "Each piece resembles a chess piece correct?" Ichigo nodded as he reached into his pocket and emptied the Evil Pieces within the velvet bag onto the table. Nel immediately stood up on her chair to get a closer look as Ichigo righted each piece so that they were standing up properly. "You haven't used any yet?" The blonde Arrancar questioned taking note that all fifteen pieces were still present.

"No, I wouldn't know who to give them to, to be honest with you." Ichigo explained to her. "My friends without a doubt would take them without hesitation, but in doing so they would become Devils along side me from what I understand." Tia nodding in confirmation. "Because of me they were dragged into so much, I don't want them dragged into more battles."

"It would seem that your friends respect you Ichigo." Tia stated. "If they are willing to follow you into battle, shouldn't you allow them if they have the strength?"

"If I can keep them from fighting, shouldn't I?" Ichigo questioned in return.

"No matter what, fighting is natural for those of us who have a spiritual power." Tia explained to him. "Weather it be Hollow, Arrancar, Human, Quincy or Soul Reaper. If you keep them from fighting they will simply find other battles to fight. If they fight beside you, you will be there to protect them and they will not be sacrificed." She stated and Ichigo could tell she truly meant that.

"Nel wants this one!" Nel cheered already having grabbed a knight from the table surprising both Tia and Ichigo.

"Gah Nel! They're not toys!" Ichigo shouted as he leaned over the table only for Nel to keep the piece out of his grip and stick her tongue out at him. "Nel give it back!"

"No, It's Nel's and Nel will keep it so she can stay with Itsygo! You can't have it back!" Before Ichigo knew it the red chess piece in Nel's hand started to glow an even more abundant red making them stare at it before it flew from her hands and struck her chest before seeping into the cloth.

Nel was wide eyed, fear in her eyes before she screamed, her hollow mask turning gold while the darkness of her mask's eye sockets filling with a golden light. Both Ichigo and Tia had to cover their eyes to shield themselves from the bright light emitting from the small Arrancar. Once the light died down and the two were able to look back at the small Arrancar who had stopped her screaming they were surprised to find her simply sitting in her chair, her mask now a brilliant gold colour instead of the bone white it had once been. Ichigo recognised it as the same colour that his own bone armour was when he had been within Hell.

"Nel... feels funny." She stated and before Ichigo could open his mouth to ask if she was ok there was an explosion sending both himself and Tia flying from their seats. Ichigo grunted from where he had hit the wall, he looked over to see Tia raising a hand to her head before both turned to where the abundant amount of spiritual pressure in the room was now radiating from. Ichigo's eyes were wide as green filled his vision.

"ICIHGO!" Nel cried happily, her unusual lisp gone as her adult body pressed up against Ichigo's. Upon Nel's impact against him Ichigo's head had hit the wall behind him sending him into a daze before it was gripped by both arms of the busty Arrancar and pulled forcefully into the large breasts of the former Third Espada. Seeing Ichigo's eyes roll into the back of his head, Tia stood up stunned that the piece Nel had taken for herself had returned her to her former glory.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Tia stated making the green haired beauty stop hugging Ichigo so tightly, but still holding him close as she turned to face the Third Espada that had taken her place. "Your mask... it's no longer cracked." Nelliel's eyes widened as she let go of Ichigo and rose both hands up to her mask fragment and she felt around for the crack only to find none. "The Evil Piece that you took into yourself, not only turned you into a Devil but fully restored the power you once wielded."

"It did the same thing to me." Ichigo grunted out as Nelliel continued to straddle him, laying his head back against the wall that it had crashed into not once but twice in the last few minutes. "I was in the process of losing all my powers, but the King Piece restored the entirety of it all."

"The power you possessed when you fought Aizen?" Tia questioned and Ichigo nodded. "I wondered why I could only sense the power of a Devil coming from you." She explained. "With the power that you wield, it is no wonder why you were sent to Hueco Mundo to hide from Soul Society."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "Until the Devil's take me in, I'm on the run from Soul Society."

"But now I'm with you." Nelliel smiled at him. "I'm apart of your peerage now, you're Knight. I'll repay you for everything you did for me Ichigo." She told him with an ever beautiful smile on her face. Tia simply turned her attention from them back to the Evil Pieces sitting upon the table seeing the other Knight sitting with the other pieces.

"Such power should of absorbed both pieces... but it only took one piece to reincarnate Nelliel as a Devil? Odd." She thought to herself before turning back to the two in the room, she could see that Ichigo was clearly flustered by the position he and Nelliel were in and the lack of modesty that her rags now offered. "Nelliel." The Arrancar spoke making the former Espada look up at her. "I believe a change of attire would be appropriate?" She questioned, an amused smile hiding beneath her jacket.

"Like yours?" Nelliel questioned, tilting her head cutely.

"No!" Ichigo immediately shouted blushing up a storm, two woman with large breasts walking around in an attire such as Tia's... he didn't think he'd be able to deal with that. Tia simply chuckled as Nelliel pouted at him.

* * *

Several Day's Later

"Stay still dammit!" Apache roared as she slashed and hacked with her Zanpakuto chakram's, at Keigo who was crying and dodging each and every swing which continuously pissed Apache off to no end. Upon learning of why Ichigo had brought Keigo with him to Hueco Mundo, that being to make the human stronger, Tia offered her fraccions help to Ichigo to train Keigo where Ichigo obviously had no idea on where to start. Ichigo took the offer just telling them not to kill him. Apache had simply told them she'd do it saying she needed to find a new punching bag. Upon learning that everything she threw at Keigo was dodged... her anger grew and grew to where she was about to use her resurrection but knew if she did against just a human, she'd never live it down from Mila-Rose or Sun-Sun.

Across the sand another training session was taking place, this one much more interesting to watch then Keigo and Apache's since it involved the former Espada Nelliel in her resurrection against Chad knowing he would be able to get stronger by facing a much stronger opponent. At the start Chad had been hesitant at asking Nelliel for assistance knowing her to be more of a passive Arrancar and also knowing her history with Nnotoria from Ichigo. But Nelliel had agreed happily, knowing the drive to become stronger and after hearing that Chad sought to protect Ichigo's back no matter what, she was even more inclined to increase Chad's strength and they had immediately began, Nelliel not holding back.

Ichigo simply sat in the sand with Noba as he watched as Nelliel went about in her resurrection using her lance and increased speed to attack Chad who had increased in speed tremendously in the last few days after training with Nelliel.

Ichigo had been within his inner world for a very short while trying to converse with Zangetsu about his new Devil powers, but what Ichigo found odd was that every time Zangetsu spoke, there was an air of anger about him. With the power he had regained he though that his Zanpakuto would be happy that he got to remain as a Soul Reaper but from the way Zangetsu was acting... he highly suspected losing his powers would of pleased the sword spirit more. So without learning anything other then Zangetsu was pissed off, he retreated from his inner world to continue to observe the matches, Keigo was dodging all of Apache's attacks with ease it would seem while Chad was increasing tremendously with his own skills.

"Ichigo! Save me!" Keigo cried as he ran towards him, Apache hot on his tail ready to tear his body limb from limb. Ichigo rose an eyebrow as Keigo ran towards him, fully intending to bring Ichigo into the mess he had caused. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw it, a slight spark of electricity around Keigo's feet. Then in an instant Keigo was gone before a shout of panic came from Nelliel as Keigo smashed straight into the side of her centaur form. Ichigo simply stared wide eyed as he turned to find Keigo having appeared and having collided with Nelliel all in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell was that?" Apache questioned coming to a stop by the Devil who was asking the same thing in his thoughts.

* * *

"Keep your form up." Yoruichi instructed as sweat dripped down Orihime's face as she stood across from Ryo holding a Bo that Tessai had given her to use, Ryo herself was also drenched in sweat holding a matching Bo which Yoruichi had forced her to wield since being there everyday she simply watched Tatsuki and Orihime train, that was before Yoruichi forced her to train with them. Orihime was training with a Bo so she could become accustomed to training with her new weapon the Hakai no Sutaffu without actually damaging Kisuke's underground training area.

Yoruichi had been instructing Orihime, Tatsuki and Ryo in ways of fighting ever since Ichigo, Chad and Keigo had ventured forth to Hueco Mundo without them. Almost a week had gone by and the three girls were improving quickly under Yoruichi's training and those that would come back from Hueco Mundo were sure to be shocked at the results.

For Tatsuki's training it wasn't just martial art's that Yoruichi was teaching her, it was the basic necessities of both Kido and Hakuda that were required to perform Shunko. At the current stage Tatsuki wasn't at the point where she could begin to manipulate her spirit energy with Kido so she was unable to perform the necessary spells to enhance her Hakuda. But after lesson's she was beginning to pick up the technique's, Kisuke sure knew how to spot potential when he saw it.

Looking over to the martial artist now, she had to furrow her brow, she wanted Tatsuki to increase her strength gradually. However Kisuke had created a device for her to make her strength that to which almost matched what Chad's strength was before his powers came into play. It was a simple gauntlet that covered her right arm up to her elbow and infused her own spiritual power into her body increasing her physical strength. The stronger her spiritual powers became, the stronger the gauntlet would make her physical strength. Sighing she watched as Tatsuki punched threw an entire rock formation as if it were a simple punching bag. She remembered how amazed Tatsuki had been upon putting the device on and being able to feel her strength grow.

Yoruichi turned back to Orihime and Ryo both clashing with their own respective Bo's, both getting a handle on their own weapons over the course of the week since they began training with them. She watched as they exchanged blows with one another, she was most surprised by Ryo, she'd never met the girl before she started to train Tatsuki and Orihime and was surprised to find her becoming spiritually aware rather quickly.

Perhaps it was the little time spent with Ichigo's now outrageous spiritual presence or maybe it was something else but she was steadily growing stronger with her friends. Upon seeing her watching them train one day she had approached and told her to start training with Orihime, at first Ryo was going to protest before she stopped and simply agreed.

"With Chad growing stronger in Hueco Mundo and Keigo training there as well, along with Orihime and Tatsuki becoming stronger over here. Ichigo will have a strong peerage. It will be even stronger if he recruits any Arrancars into it, and I doubt he'll come back without at least one Arrancar." Yoruichi mused to herself. "I don't even know what Ryo will decide, but upon her determination she doesn't intend to simply let them go on without her. She's smart but also curious as to what our world could hold for her." She sighed before looking up to the blue ceiling that represented the sky down here. "And the fact that Kisuke's working on an Asauchi for Ichigo... things are going to be interesting around him from now on."

"Yoruichi-sensei?" Orihime questioned noticing her teacher's lack of concentration. "Is everything alright?" Yoruichi turned back to Ryo and Orihime who were both giving her concerned looks she simply grinned wide.

"Let's all take a break!" She cheered, her shout reaching Tatsuki who looked up and over to them. "Let's all take a bath! They're are just some lovely springs down here!"

"Wha! But anyone could come down here!" Ryo protested.

"It'll be fun!" Orihime cheered with as much enthusiasm as Yoruichi as the two began to run towards the springs leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. Tatsuki walked over to Ryo and both hung their heads as they approached the baths knowing just how much Orihime and Yoruichi beat them in the feminine department... it was hard for the two sporty teens to deal with such things when their own bodies were much less endowed in certain areas the the other two.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Isshin Kurosaki knew something was wrong was when Toshiro Hitsugaya, his former Third Seat and now Captain of Squad Ten, knocked on his front door. After hearing that his son had been trapped inside of Hell and knowing of what Karin had explained to him earlier that same day, that Ichigo had come back in a physical body, the usual idiotic father remained quiet about the entirety of Ichigo's whereabouts outside of Hell. Fanning ignorance to his former subordinate and simply showed distraught that his son was stuck in the realm of Sinners. Upon Toshiro's departure, Isshin immediately informed his two daughters that they were to say nothing about Ichigo, to anybody until their brother returned.

Isshin was asked questions upon questions of what was happening but simply explained that everything was going to be ok.

That had been close to a month ago now, it was the fourth week since Ichigo's disappearance and over the course of the past few weeks Karin had become distant from him, stating that if lies were going to be told she didn't want anything to do with it. Yuzu walked around the house finding things to do, but since Ichigo hadn't contacted them she had began to worry for her brother, not only had it shown in her personality as she rarely smiled but it also started to affect her school work. Isshin couldn't even begin to wonder what Yuzu was going through, all he knew was that she was blaming herself for what happened to her brother, for saving her. Karin had started to explain to her sister what was going on.

Isshin trusted in Kisuke to know what was happening with Ichigo and Isshin himself knew everything after having a talk with Kisuke about what was happening. He was more surprised that several of Ichigo's classmates who hadn't been anywhere near involved with Ichigo's spiritual world were now training to assist Ichigo in the coming battles if there were any at all.

He was proud of his son to have made such good friends. He knew without a doubt, ever since Ichigo had gained his powers that one day, Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend would someday help his son. Masaki had always been favourable to Tatsuki always teasing both Tatsuki and Ichigo about how'd they be married when they grew up. He still remembered both Tatsuki's and Ichigo's blushing face as Masaki had dressed them up in wedding garb and took photo's, he'd have to show Tatsuki that one day.

The fact that Ichigo had been reincarnated as a Devil worried Isshin to no end, but he knew his son was strong and would overcome what ever challenge would arise to meet him. Even the Soul Society knew little of Devils or the factions that built the societies that revolved around magic here in the World of the Living both the Soul Society and the world of magic having kept out of each other's business for well over a thousand years.

Isshin sat at his desk in his office, the clinic had been slow the past few days and everything had been relatively quiet since Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mundo, he hated how his daughters had become with the absence of their brother knowing how much he meant to both of them. He'd have Ichigo explain everything to them once he returned, it was about time they knew what was going on. Karin had an incline that it was possible for the both of them to materialise spiritual powers and if either were anything like their brother they would one day be very strong. Turning to the photo of Masaki on his desk he frowned, she had been taken from their lives all too soon.

He heard a knock come from the front door of the house before the soft padding of Yuzu's footsteps moving through the house to answer the door. Simply letting Yuzu handle the person visiting he got back to his paperwork before there was a knock on his office door.

"Dad, someone's here to see you." Yuzu spoke, not opening the door. Isshin simply rose from his chair and headed for the door, opening to see Yuzu already moving back to the chores she herself had set out to do to keep her mind busy. Exiting the clinic Isshin entered the living room where a woman stood making Isshin raise an eyebrow before she turned to face him.

"Isshin Kurosaki?" Grayfia questioned.

"Yes." Isshin nodded taking in her over all appearance, she was an incredibly beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, flows all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Oddly enough she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge." She introduced herself with a short bow. "Kisuke Urahara asked for me to come to your residence to wait for Ichigo Kurosaki." Isshin's eyes widened before taking in her power, he hadn't recognised it as Kisuke had been around to place seals around the house so that if Ichigo did return home nobody would be notified of it. So he needed to actually search for any power and upon sensing Grayfia's he could feel the Devil power within her. "I'm here to bring Ichigo Kurosaki before the Four Satans."

"I see." Isshin nodded. "Please, take a seat. I'm not sure when Ichigo will return."

"Kisuke Urahara spoke little about it also, but he mused it would be within the next few hours." She explained as she took the offer and sat down on the couch, Isshin nodded in understanding knowing she wouldn't of come here if Ichigo was going to be gone for a longer period of time. "I understand that he is within Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes." Isshin nodded. "He needed to be secluded away from Soul Society until he could speak with the Four Satans, if he hadn't and was revealed to be outside of Hell, there would have been bloodshed undoubtedly." Isshin confessed.

"Lord Lucifer sends his apologies." Grayfia told him. "It took him some time to persuade two of the Satans to come to a decision weather or not that they would permit him an audience. The reincarnation of a Soul Reaper has never happened before, they are wary and with the power of Hell also at his disposal, they needed to be cautious." Grayfia explained. "He also extends his apologies to your family, he's sure it hasn't been easy on you being away from your son." Isshin nodded his thanks, at least the Devil's showed consideration he doubted the Soul Society would offer the same if they took their son from him.

* * *

Tatsuki was tapping her foot impatiently as she stared at the black void in front of her. Kisuke had opened the Garganta up after speaking with Ichigo through the phone he had given him to contact him and now they were waiting. After that Devil maid had shown up things had started to grow tense in the shop. Nobody, not even Kisuke could predict what would occur when Ichigo spoke with the four Satans. Orihime and Ryo were off to the side knowing how much Tatsuki's irritation had grown over the past four weeks, she had used that to push herself beyond her limits in training with Yoruichi and she had advanced far, even both Ryo and Orihime had.

Tatsuki clenched her gauntleted hand ready to punch Ichigo with her strongest punch the moment she saw his stupid smug face. She saw a shadow coming forth within the darkness and readied herself to attack the instant she saw him, the shadow continued to approach and in an instant Keigo came crying out of the darkness shocking Tatsuki that he was the first and heading straight for her, Rearing back with her fist she punched forward only for Keigo's entire body to glow yellow and he was right behind her Tatsuki's fist outstretched as she starred at Keigo over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"Haha! Take that Ichigo, totally dodged it!" Keigo laughed turning back to face the Garganta where Ichigo and Chad were now stepping out of Ichigo with an annoyed expression on his face, he was hoping Tatsuki would of hit him. His hair was slightly longer from a month of it growing out and he had started to grow the the faintest of facial hair.

"How the..." Tatsuki managed to say only for Keigo to grin at her before he disappeared again from her sight in a burst of yellow before Ichigo used flash step to close line Keigo who went crashing into a mountain far off to the side.

"Stop showing off." Ichigo muttered as he craned his neck to one side. "Yo." He greeted making everyone sweat drop.

"You're dead!" Tatsuki roared making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as the entire area was flooded with immensely strong winds and he stared at Tatsuki who was being surrounded by wind currents before they began to materialise around her right gauntleted arm. The moment she went to launch herself at Ichigo a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Yoruichi looking down at her.

"Not now Tatsuki." Yoruichi simply stated as the martial artist retracted the incomplete form of Shunko the winds dying down.

"Ichigo, glad to see you made it back." Kisuke smiled. "Please if you would simply stand still for one moment." He sated making Ichigo raise an eyebrow as the shop keeper approached before he turned the teen around and lifted the back of his shirt up.

"What the hell are you doing Kisuke!?" Ichigo shouted trying to look over his shoulder before Kisuke simply placed a single piece of paper on his back.

"All done, stop your complaining. That seal will stop you from being sensed, even the power of Hell won't be felt by any present Soul Reapers." Kisuke smiled. "Now, there is someone waiting for you at your house, it'd be best if you don't keep them waiting any longer then need be. You can catch up with your friends after the meeting." Ichigo recognised the hardness in Kisuke's eyes and nodded in understanding before he disappeared in using flash step.

"Is it just me..." Ryo started as she walked over to them before thrusting a thumb at the Garganta. "Or shouldn't that be closing?" She questioned.

"Now that you mention it..." Kisuke started before three more shadows emerged from the Garganta and hit the ground in a heap. "I see Ichigo took my advice and made some friends." He smiled as the humans stared at the now three present golden masked, hole-less Arrancar.

* * *

Ichigo appeared within moments before the front door of the Kurosaki Clinic, immediately he could feel the Kido seal around the house showing that Kisuke had been here recently to put it up. Reaching for the front door he opened it and walked in immediately upon entry he was able to feel his father's strong spiritual pressure easily, along with both Karin's and Yuzu's much smaller spirit levels, but there was also something else, something different to that of which his father and his sisters had.

It felt like the same power he felt coming from Ophis just at much lesser extent. It was the same feeling his new peerage had, a Devil. Entering the house, closing the door behind him he looked into the kitchen to see Yuzu standing there a saddened look on her face as she went about drying the dishes. Figuring the devil could wait he entered the kitchen with a small smile on his face before leaning over next to Yuzu, his younger sister not noticing him.

"Boo."

"Waah!" Yuzu screamed in fright, the plate that she had been drying falling from her grip, Ichigo easily snatching it out fo the air not letting it crash on the ground. Turning back to his sister he saw her staring at him with wide eyes before tears began to form. Ichigo gave her a slight smile before she launched herself at him, crying for all she was worth.

"You're back!" Yuzu cried. "You were gone for so long Ichigo! Don't leave like that ever again!" Ichigo frowned softly as he held her close, it wasn't easy being away from his family Karin and Yuzu often on his mind when he was training Keigo or helping Chad grow stronger. But he couldn't risk what could be the possibility of the Soul Society using them against him, after what he has seen and heard of their past discretions, he wouldn't put it past them.

"Hey, it's ok." Ichigo comforted her as she clung to him before he pulled back from her embrace and kneeled down before her, she was taller then the last time he had done this but he was still able to brush the hair out of her eyes and wipe the tears from her cheeks even from his kneeling position. "If you ever need me for anything, call me and I'm there. All I'm asking for is a little good faith. If we have trust, it doesn't matter even if we're worlds apart. I'm always going to be there for you, Ok." Yuzu nodded her head, sniffling slightly as Ichigo smiled softly up at her. "Yuzu, there are time's that I'm not going to be around, I know it's causing you to worry but trust me. I'm completely fine when this happens, I'm strong enough to defend myself from anything that happens."

"But I don't want you to go." She said, tears running down her cheeks once more. "Just stay home, you don't have to go anywhere else."

"I can't Yuzu, at least not yet. There are just some things that I have to take care of, it shouldn't be too long. If I stayed home I'd be putting you and Karin in danger, I can't let that happen." Ichigo explained to her.

"I... I just don't understand what's going on." She said lowering her head making Ichigo frown as he pulled her close and hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"When I know everything is fine, I'll tell you and Karin everything. I promise, but right now I have to keep you safe no matter what. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Yuzu." Ichigo told her clenching his eyes shut remembering how he had transformed and destroyed the Gate of Hell. If he lost either Karin or Yuzu with the strength he had now? Nobody would be safe from him and if someone took either of his sisters away from him, he'd let the damn bastard take over. He wasn't so high and mighty that he wouldn't take revenge on those that would harm his family.

"Ichigo." Isshin stated making Ichigo pull back from the embrace with his sister to look up to see his Father standing there, a serious expression on his face. Ichigo simply nodded in understanding, he figured Kisuke would of explained the situation to him.

"I'll be back soon Yuzu, so don't worry ok." Ichigo stated as he rose from his kneeling position as Yuzu tried to wipe the tears from her face. Isshin simply smiled at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you Ichigo." Isshin smiled at him. "There is someone waiting to meet you." Simply nodding his head Ichigo exited the kitchen and saw Karin sitting in the stair case a small frown on her face as she watched him. Before he could even open his mouth to speak she stood up, turned and headed up the stairs making him frown. Running a hand through his hair as he entered the lounge room Grayfia rose from where she had been sitting.

"She's young." The silver haired devil spoke referring to Karin. "Coming into her powers is one thing, not being told everything is another. She'll understand in time." Grayfia explained.

"I wish it was that simple." Ichigo confessed.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. You are Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo simply nodded his head. "I'm here to bring you before the Four Satans." Ichigo sighed but nodded, he had originally hoped when he came back from Hueco Mundo that there would at least be a few hours before he was introduced to the Devil Kings but figured it was better now then never. "I ask that you be respectful before the Satan's, both Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan have offered a chance for you to attend this meeting, I ask that you not tarnish their names."

"How will we get we're we are going?" Ichigo questioned, still not sure on where exactly he was heading anyway.

"By Magic circle, is it possible that you still have yet to use your newly acquired Devil's Magic?" Grayfia questioned.

"It's been a rough month." Ichigo simply stated.

"Very well." Grayfia said walking towards him. "Please remain still." Ichigo simply nodded before the entire room darkened as a massive red circle extended across the floor beneath the two devils. Ichigo simply took a breath before the red magic circle enveloped him and Grayfia.

* * *

"This is interesting." Kisuke mused as he poked at the golden mask fragment atop of Nelliel's head, no longer cracked and no longer white. Nelliel was pursing her lips up in an annoyed pout as Kisuke poked and prodded at her mask, she didn't like scientists much... since the only one she truly knew was Szayelaporro. "So you're saying that once you became Ichigo's Knight that you reverted back to your true form and your mask turned gold?"

"Yes, for the tenth time." She mumbled out making Kisuke chuckle. "It can disappear too." She told him, figuring it was best to share all the information she could so he would stop examining her. The only reason she was allowing him to do so was because he was a friend of Ichigo's.

"Really?" Kisuke questioned. "May I see that?" Nelliel took a breath before concentrating on her mask fragment and it began to disappear leaving gold particles which seemingly disappeared into Nelliel's body. "Fascinating." Kisuke continued. "And your Zanpakuto?" Nelliel rose her hand up and an instant her green sheathed sword was in her hand, just like Ichigo had said that he had been able to bring forth his own Zanpakuto as if pulling it from thin air. "And your Resurrection?"

"Both Ichigo and I found that if the mask fragment was sealed, I am unable to form my resurrection." Nelliel explained. "This goes for the others as well." She stated turning over to the other group and frowned softly, Chad was holding Tatsuki back as she raged in his grip as Menoly and Keigo held Loly back from the martial artist.

Upon learning who Loly was, and after the stories Orihime had told her prior to their initial meeting of the bubbly girls time in Hueco Mundo... Tatsuki wasn't the least bit impressed on why the Arrancar was here. Orihime was trying to calm the situation down between the two, but prior to being restrained and officially learning of who she was, Tatsuki had used her spiritual enhanced strength and punched Loly straight in the face... which resulted in Loly raging back and drawing her Zanpakuto, if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Chad and Menoly... things would of become dicey.

"Let me go!" Loly roared struggling in the grip of her fellow Arrancar and the annoyance that was Keigo, her nose bleeding from where Tatsuki had hit her. "I'll kill the damn bitch!"

"Loly, you have to calm down!" Menoly yelled at her gripping her left arm, Keigo holding her right, Loly's Zanpakuto having fallen from her grip when she had been grabbed by them both.

"Bring it you damn insane bitch! I'll break every damn bone in your body!" Tatsuki shouted as she struggled in Chad's grip, her feet kicking wildly as Chad had pulled her off her feet in a full nelson. Every now and then one of her leg's would kick back at Chad but her endurance of Training with Espada's and Ichigo over the past four weeks had truly strengthened him.

"Gah! She's too strong!" Keigo cried, his feet skidding through the dirt as Loly began to pull him forward Menoly being the one to hold her back as much as she could.

"Please, everyone calm down." Orihime called out between the two. "It's ok now, everything is fine, you don't have to fight."

"Like hell we don't Orihime! She tortured you!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Ichigo must of brought her here for a reason." Orihime said with a smile towards Tatsuki. "I trust him." She turned from Tatsuki to the now still Loly who was glaring daggers at the ground, her head down, both of her long pigtails hanging downwards. Keigo and Menoly both still had strong grips on her to make sure she didn't rush towards Tatsuki.

"I'm sorry." Everyone stared at Loly in complete and utter surprise at the two words that had just exited her mouth. Even Menoly was wide eyed as her grip loosened on her fellow Arrancars arm, not expecting Loly to be the one to initiate the apology that they had come here to say. "For everything that I did." Loly said raising her head to stare at Orihime with her uncovered pink eye, the other still covered by the golden mask fragment.

"That 'we' did." Menoly spoke up turning to Orihime. "We both abused you." The blonde said with a small frown. "It wasn't just Loly that did it." Menoly bowed to Orihime and Loly followed in suit both bowing to Orihime. Keigo stood awkwardly by the bowing Arrancar girls as Orihime started to walk towards the two. "We're sorry for the way we treated you back then."

"Please, you don't have to bow." Orihime said waving her hands in front of herself as she approached the two, upon reaching them placing an arm on Menoly's arm and making her stand from her bow before doing the same to Loly. "A lot happened, I know..." She spoke softly before a smile came to her face. "But it doesn't matter any more, truly." She told them. "You've changed, I can see that just by watching you. I'm happy that you have." Her smile widened. "Although, I'm not entirely clear on why you're here exactly..." She trailed off.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Loly told her. "A lot happened in the past few weeks since he arrived in Hueco Mundo." She told them as Chad let Tatsuki go, the martial artist not moving to attack.

"I can imagine." Orihime giggled lightly.

"What exactly happened?" Ryo questioned, having been simply observing the Arrancar since they arrived, although angered to find out that these two had caused harm to Orihime.

"I can explain." Nelliel said, approaching the group with Kisuke. "The three of us were turned into Devil's by Ichigo, along with Keigo and Chad, and the Queen of Hueco Mundo, Tia Harribel." She explained shocking those that had not been present in Hueco Mundo, Kisuke simply nodding in understanding.

"What pieces?" Orihime questioned.

"Loly, Menoly and Keigo were chosen as Pawns. Chad took the position as Rook." Nel explained. "Tia and myself, Knights."

"Why isn't this uh Queen of Hueco Mundo, here now?" Ryo questioned confused, if these three Arrancar had come through, then why hadn't she come with them?

"Her throne in Hueco Mundo cannot be simply left unattended." Nelliel explained to the teen. "When required she will be able to leave Hueco Mundo to aid Ichigo when and if it is needed, her three fraccion being able to deal with the duties while she is away. Until another suitable ruler can be brought to the throne, Tia will be needed there." She continued. "If Ichigo cannot work something out with the Four Satan's, Tia has officially offered her support to his side, be that if the Satan's turn against him, Hueco Mundo will go to war against the Devils if need be."

"You're kidding." Tatsuki said astonished. "Ichigo managed to set all that up in just four weeks?" She questioned, never knowing her child hood friend was such a good negotiator.

"No." Nelliel smiled softly. "Tia offered it freely to him, she respects Ichigo for being able to defeat Aizen. Even if she had not taken an Evil Piece and become apart of Ichigo's peerage, she still would of sided with Ichigo, even if it was against Soul Society. No matter what happens, Hueco Mundo will side with Ichigo as long as Tia is ruler."

"Ichigo's got some pretty bad ass friends." Tatsuki muttered.

"Like me!" Keigo grinned.

"No." Everyone apart from Orihime and Chad stated making Keigo cry that everyone was picking on him... again.

* * *

Ichigo walked behind the silver haired Devil who was leading him through a large grand hall. She had explained to him that they were now in the underworld, since it was such a matter of importance, he would require to enter the Underworld officially the next time he came here. He was surprised that it was like the Soul Society in that way. Simply following Grayfia, seeing a few other's who he recognised to be Devil's by the power they were emitting, each giving him odd glances before seeing who he was with and he simply figured that Grayfia was rather important around here. Grayfia stopped before a large set of double doors before turning to him.

"Are you ready?" She questioned, Ichigo taking a breath he nodded.

"Better now then never, right?" He asked casually before she turned and knocked loudly before pushing the doors open. As the two entered the room, it was not what Ichigo was expecting. What he was expecting was four monsters to be sitting upon thrones all ready to tear him to shreds upon one wrong action on his part. He was not expecting to see four relatively normal adults sitting around a table all wearing suits, even the woman, simply chatting like they were all old friends.

There were others in the room also, most far from the table he figured that they were peerage members of the Four Satans. What stood out to him the most were two girls, they seemed to be teenagers both wearing the same uniform. One had long red hair while the other had short black hair and was wearing glasses.

"Grayfia, you're back." A red headed man spoke making Ichigo stop beside Grayfia. "Ah, I see you have brought him." He stated as he rose from the table and moved around it walking up to him, Ichigo seeing the other four eyeing him, although just curious no malicious intent was given that he could feel. The man stopped before them, smiling at Grafyia before turning to Ichigo. "I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, and you're Ichigo Kurosaki correct?" He questioned.

"Yes." Ichigo nodded as Sirzechs offered his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said, Ichigo taking the offered hand. "I am one of the Four Satans, these are my fellow Satan's, come let me introduce you to them." Ichigo was slightly confused as the man led him over to the table, was this seriously how this was meant to go? Weren't they meant to be completely and utterly serious about this entire thing? Turning to glance back at Grayfia she could see the annoyed look on her face... "Now, you have from the right Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub and Serafall Leviathan."

"A pleasure." Ajuka smiled, and Ichigo immediately noticed the look in his eyes, the very same excitement in his eyes that Kisuke got when finding something new... the guy was a scientist of some kind.

"Nice to meet you." Falbium nodded in his direction.

"Kisuke Urahara contacted me about your situation." The woman of the four explained from where she was sitting. "Take a seat." Ichigo turned to Sirzechs who smiled happily before making his way back to his own chair. Ichigo simply looked them all over... they all seemed rather nice in their own way, not demanding or assertive, they seemed to be trying to make him more comfortable about the situation he was currently in. He pulled out the fifth chair from the table and sat down placing his hands atop the table, the other four all staring at him.

"So... uh... what exactly is meant to be happening here?" Ichigo questioned. "Kisuke didn't tell me much about it."

"Damn Soul Reapers." Ajuka muttered under his breath as he re-positioned himself in his chair. "Quite frankly boy, you're one of the rarest beings right about now. A Soul Reaper with the powers of a Hollow turned into a Devil."

"Not to mention the Power of Hell." Falbium added. "Never before has it been seen where Hell itself has gifted anyone with that kind of power that you now possess."

"Not only that." Ajuka continued. "You were given a Black King Piece, one of two that were in existence. Normally, the Evil King Piece would be given to a High Class Devil, which even though your strength is more then enough, you are not." Ajuka explained. "That is why this has caused such commotion among us, not only that you have such a range of powers that have never been turned into Devil's before."

"I'm a problem to you then?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not at all." Sirzechs smiled from across the table. "We're not trying to make you feel like you're a problem for us Ichigo, we simply wish to let you know the current circumstances. Even a pure blooded devil needs time to become a High Class Devil, one does not simply just be, it takes time. There are tests for such matters." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Truthfully, we wish for you to become apart of our society, rise up through the ranks and for you to live your life as a regular reincarnated Devil. In doing so you'll have the protection of the treaty between the Factions, even the Soul Society."

"But there are factors that we have to take in." Ajuka told him. "We as the Four Satan's have the duty to rule over the Devil's of the Underworld. This means protecting them and informing them of new situations that have been created." He explained. "With your position as King of a Peerage yet still a low class devil, it would cause much turmoil and jealousy among other low-class devils, chaos would surely ensue."

"It would be best for you to rise through the ranks as soon as possible." Sirzechs told him. "But even then, it would take time for you to do such. Which means other methods can be used for your situation."

"Other methods? I'm not sure that I understand." Ichigo explained not knowing what would be necessary.

"Being accepted into a noble devil house, one of the remaining thirty two clans of the Seventy Two Pillars." Instantly he saw the scowl cross Serafall's face that was directed to the red haired Devil making Ichigo raise an eyebrow as Sirzechs chuckled nervously under the gaze of his fellow Satan. "This would be done, either of two ways. Adoption into the clan... or by marriage." Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at the red headed devil as if he had just grown a second head.

"With you having a family, it would be highly recommended for the marriage route." Ajuka mused, the growl from Serafall didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"I'm sorry... what?" Ichigo questioned not being able to comprehend what was being said to him.

"It would appear the boy's a little shocked." Falbium chuckled.

"I'm not marrying anyone." Ichigo said making their eyes widened. "I'm just about to turn seventeen, I have my life in front of me and you're expecting me to just go marry some girl I don't even know?" He questioned. "It would be a cold day in hell before that happened." He said his serious expression reigning silence over the room. Sirzechs glanced at his fellow Satan's before he cleared his throat.

"Nor are we saying that you need to marry straight away." He explained. "Even if the notion of being engaged to a high ranking Devil would be enough to quell the anger towards you, upon that time you would be able to go through with your Devil Promotion's as you see fit. If you happen to have feeling's towards your fiance some time during that time, then you are fully entitled to marry her if you wish." The room went deathly cold as Serafall's power rose. "Or... not, the choice truly is yours." Ichigo simply sat back in his chair with wide eyes as his thoughts ran a mile a minute in his mind.

"Does this girl even know about this? Is she even willing to do this?" He questioned. "From the way you've been acting you're clearly against it." He spoke to Serafall.

"The person in question is her sister." Ajuka stated.

"Sona." Sirzechs said making a the girl with short black hair and glasses Ichigo had noticed earlier stepped forward, a serious expression on her face. "Ichigo, this is Sona Sitri, Heiress to the Sitri Clan and Serafall's younger sister."

"Adorable little sister!" Serafall shouted making Ichigo sweat drop as Sirzechs chuckled lightly.

"Yes, adorable little sister." Sirzechs re-introduced, Ichigo looked to Sona to see her clearly embarrassed by her sister's outburst and how the Four Satan's were acting. "Upon questioning of our request to Sona's Parent's the current leaders of the Sitri Clan, they were more then welcome to the idea of Sona being in such a position."

"That's not what I asked." Ichigo stated. "I asked, if she was ok with this." He said turning to Sona once more who was surprised by Ichigo's sudden attention to her.

"I will follow my parent's orders." Sona simply stated. "However, I will not marry someone blindly." She explained. "Upon the request of the Four Satan's I will enter the engagement willingly, but I will not marry unless circumstance's change."

"That's my baby sister! Tell them you're all mine!" Serafall cried as she leapt form her chair only for her sister to step to the side letting the powerful devil fly past her, Ichigo had to sweat drop, she reminded him of his father... just with a sister complex. "You dodged me!" The lone female Satan cried.

"Any sane person would." Sona muttered under her breath.

"Don't marry him Sona! Don't even be engaged! Tell the folk's you don't wanna! They won't listen to me!" She cried hugging her sister from behind, Sona remaining passive to the situation, although the slight tick of her eyebrow was noted.

"That's because you're no longer hold any authority in the Sitri Clan after becoming one of the Four Satan's, meaning you have no authority in this matter." Sona stated as she pushed her glasses up with her finger.

"You're so cruel to me baby sister! You use to be so much nicer when you were younger!" Serafall cried still hugging Sona from behind.

"Ichigo." Sirzechs stated. "I'm sure that this situation, for someone who has lived their life as an ordinary human for so long, is odd. But as Devil's this is our society, weddings can be arranged and often are." Sirzechs said casting a small glance over to the red haired girl that had been standing beside Sona earlier, Ichigo taking note of the sorrowful look on her face as Sirzechs turned back to him. "We are not trying to force you into anything, but by simply entering this engagement with Sona, you will have the Sitri clan backing you. You will not have to worry about other lower-class devil's bothering you." Ichigo rose a hand to his forehead and massaged it slightly, never would he have thought that something like this would of come up.

"I'll think about it." Ichigo stated making Sirzechs nod his head before he turned to Sona and nodded to her making Serafall release her as she walked back to the red headed girl, the two exchanging a few words Ichigo couldn't hear even with his new devil hearing. Serafall took her seat up again as if she hadn't just been acting like a child.

"There are a few more things that we need to discuss Ichigo." Ajuka told him. "One being the black King Piece and where you obtained it."

"In Hell." Ichigo told them. "A girl gave it to me, saying that it would allow me to return home. Her name was Ophis." Ichigo was surprised by the stunned looks on all of their faces as they stared at him. "Is... uh there something wrong?"

"Did... did you just say Ophis gave the Evil Piece?" Falbium questioned only getting Ichigo to nod, Falbium shared a look with the other Satan's before Ajuka sighed as he rubbed his own brow. "Ophis is one of the strongest beings in exsistence." Falbium explained. "The simple fact that she allowed you to become a Devil means that she was intrigued with you."

"Or just bored." Ajuka added. "The black King piece was special Ichigo, during the great war it was created by myself to reign in two dragons that were out of control. They idea was shot down and I was ordered to destroy them. It would appear that I was unsuccessful, but to hear that Ophis had somehow come into possession of one..." He shook his head.

"What is so special about these pieces?" Ichigo questioned.

"They were designed for two of the strongest dragons." Falbium explained. "Initially, to control them. You don't have to worry, the controlling effect only reacts to a dragon's blood so you don't need to worry about being controlled." Ichigo scowled but nodded, he didn't like the fact that they were created for such a thing.

"These pieces even allowed the host to allow members into his peerage with just one piece, meaning that there was no extra cost to reincarnate a Devil." Ajuka explained.

"I guess that was what Tia was going on about." Ichigo said allowed.

"Tia?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Oh, I've already started to add members to my Peerage..." Ichigo said off handedly surprising them. "Tia is the Ruler of Hueco Mundo, an Arrancar."

"An unmasked Hollow?" Ajuka questioned with wide eyes. "I'd heard stories that they existed... but never would I have imagined them becoming Devils."

"You obviously haven't heard of the Winter War then have you?" Ichigo questioned getting uncertain looks from the Satan's. "A rouge member of Soul Society waged war against them, using Arrancars as his main force. The Gotei Thirteen waged war several months ago and the traitor was stopped. The remaining Arrancar returned to Hueco Mundo, Tia being their ruler."

"And you made her your Queen?" Falbium asked.

"Knight actually, along with another Arrancar of relatively the same strength." Ichigo stated. "Two more Arrancar for pawns, a human friend of mine as another Pawn and another Friend as a Rook."

"You certainly have been busy." Sirzechs chuckled. "I assume that you're aware of the stature of each piece and what they represent?"

"Tia was knowledgeable of each piece." Ichigo stated. "Aizen seemed to cover all his bases, even your factions." He explained. "Guess he may have tried to include you in his plan's if he had the time." He explained with a small frown making the four wonder just how Ichigo knew this rogue Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo, think over the engagement." Sirzechs said. "Even if you do not accept we would still like for you to become apart of our faction. It would seem you have full support of Hueco Mundo with this Tia. Even so, I ask that you see us as an ally. Just know, without the support of one of the clan's, it will be hard for you." Ichigo glanced to where Sona was standing with the red haired girl before turning back to Sirzechs.

"As I said, I'll think about it."

"Before we return you home, there is one more thing that we'd like to discuss with you." Sirzechs stated making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"You will need to learn more about Devil Society." Serafall explained to him. "Meaning, you will need to spend time with a devil."

"We'd like to relocate you, your family, and your peerage to a neighbouring town that is under the control of Devils." Ichigo's eyes widened at what Lucifer was saying. "In doing this you will not need to worry about attacks from Fallen Angels, Angels or the Soul Society. Karakura is neutral ground and therefore open hunting grounds for those that seek to harm Devils."

"I'd have to talk it over with everyone." Ichigo told them.

"Of course." Sirzechs smiled.

"It be preferable to hurry with that." Ajuka stated. "Fallen Angel's will go after people who are associated with Devils, be they human or not."

"I've already seen that happen." Ichigo stated remembering how the Fallen Angel had gone to attack Ryo. Standing from his chair, the Four Satan's doing so as well. "Thank you for your time."

"Please, thank you for being so patient with us." Sirzechs smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ichigo and I hope that we can aide you in anyway that we can."

"Like wise, I don't expect to be able to join and take you protection for nothing. If there is anything you need from me, I'll do what I can." Sirzechs smiled and nodded before turning to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, if you would mind taking Ichigo home, I'm sure his family has missed him." Sirzechs told her.

"Of course Lord Lucifer." Grayfia nodded before she and Ichigo exited the room via magic circle.

"I think that went rather well." Sirzechs smiled as Serafall pouted.

"He's not marrying Sona." The lone female Satan stated.

"That is up to them Serafall." Ajuka chuckled. "He has proud notion's, he will be a great devil. If Sona sees fit that he is worthy to become her husband, who are we to stand in the way of love?"

"Hell, the kid has to accept the engagement first." Falbium chuckled.

"What did you two think of him?" Sirzechs questioned turning to Rias and Sona who approached the table.

"He seemed a lot different from first impressions brother." Rias said. "Did he really destroy the gates of Hell?" Sirzechs simply nodded, they were unsure if it would be wise to bring the topic up to the newly instated Devil.

"What I'm worried about... is what Ophis wants with him." Ajuka said rubbing his chin.

"Agreed." The remaining three Satans nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Knocking continuously ensued as Isshin made his way to the front door, who ever was knocking was surely impatient, that was for sure. After Ichigo's departure with the Devil Grayfia just over two hours ago, Yuzu had given him a small smile, something he hadn't received in the entire time that Ichigo had been gone. Just seeing Ichigo again had revitalised his youngest daughter... while Karin had locked herself in her room.

Isshin had tried to talk to her only to be received with blaring music from within the room. Yuzu had told him to let her be, that Ichigo would be the best one to talk with her when he returned. Just seeing her brother alive and well surely had changed Yuzu for the better, sure she was still angry at him for not telling her everything straight away but it would all come in time, she knew that now.

"I'm coming." Isshin called out as the knocking on the door grew louder and more impatient. He gripped the handle of the door ready to give who ever was visiting the Kurosaki residence a big grin as he always did when he opened the door to his home. Opening the door his grin grew before his eyes widened in recognition, his face paled, his grin turn stoic then completely disappeared before a look of horror crossed his face.

"Uncle." Kukaku stated before slugging Isshin directly in the face sending him flying into the home before Kukaku walked in closing the door after her. Isshin had impacted the wall at the other end of the hall, Kukaku could hear frantic footsteps coming from upstairs before they began to descend the staircase. Placing her pipe in her mouth she pulled a lighter from her cleavage before lighting the end of her pipe and blowing smoke out into the house as she looked around the place.

"So this is where the shitty brat comes from eh?" Kukaku questioned.

"Dad!? Ah! What happened! Why are you bleeding! Gah there's such a big mess! What happened!?" Yuzu cried frantically rushing to Isshin's side crouching down next to him before her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah Yuzu, such a good girl..." Isshin smiled his eyes swirling. "Run along and play with your dollies now..." He told her in a daze making her frown.

"I don't play with dolls any more Dad..." Yuzu said before smelling smoke, turning in the direction of the kitchen thinking that there was a fire she was surprised to find a woman with a prosthetic arm smoking a pipe as she simply watched them.

"So, bastard." Kukaku stated walking forward. "You had more then one brat that you didn't tell us about, eh!" Kukaku roared grabbing her uncle by the front of his shirt before rising him up and butting heads with him sending him smashing back into the wall. Yuzu cried frantically as the brutal woman continued to berate and beat her father. "This will teach you not to contact us in over twenty years! This will teach you to run off and get married without another word to us! This will teach you to stop being such an idiot!" Kukaku continued to roar before her arm was grabbed by Yuzu who attempted to pull her away. "Huh? You want something?" Kukaku questioned turning to the youngest Kurosaki.

"Please stop beating him, sure he's a bit childish at times, but that's no reason to attack him." Yuzu told her tears in her eyes making Kukaku sigh.

"You must get that pacifistic nature from your mother, you sure as hell didn't get it from this bastard." Kukaku stated taking another draw of her pipe and blowing it into Isshin's face who coughed as the smoke clouded around his face.

"Um... uh..." Kukaku raised an eyebrow at the timid girl. "Who are you?" Yuzu questioned as she released the woman's arm.

"She's a..." Isshin mumbled.

"Like hell! I'm not letting you tell them anything you bastard! I'll inform them myself! You had your chance!" Kukaku roared slamming a sandalled foot into her uncles face before he could even respond making Yuzu let out an 'eep' of surprise. Kukaku sighed before taking her pipe from her mouth and turning to Yuzu before smiling at her. "I'm family." Yuzu's eyes widened at the statement. "This moron here." She said grabbing the unconscious Isshin by the hair and raising him up to show him to Yuzu. "Is my uncle, which in turn makes me and you, cousins."

"Really?" Yuzu questioned with wide eyes. "Dad never told us that we had cousins!" She said excitedly. "Oh! You have to meet Karin and Ichigo, Karin's upstairs right now and Ichigo is..." She trailed off with a small frown, not truly sure on how to finish that.

"Soon to return I hope." Kukaku smiled as she saw what once was a worried girl now a chipper and hyper one. "I'll have to have a few words that that annoying ass hat soon enough."

"You've meet Ichigo before?" Yuzu questioned tilting her head slightly, confused Ichigo never having brought up the subject of them having cousins.

"Yeah, but he didn't know that we were cousins." Kukaku told her. "Go, go get your sister. I'd like to formally introduce myself to the both of you." Yuzu nodded happily and quickly headed up the stairs before Kukaku turned to Isshin. "Stop faking ya old goat." Isshin cracked an eye open to see her glaring at him.

"Nice to see you my cute little Niece!" Isshin smiled happily. "How long has it been!?" He questioned excitedly.

"Like I said! Over twenty years!" She snapped at him making him chuckle slightly as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "Damn fool." She muttered taking another draw of her pipe and blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"That's a bad habit." Isshin stated.

"Who got me into it!" Kukaku glared making Isshin laugh as he remembered all the times he teased Kukaku about how she wasn't cool enough to smoke back when he was in the Soul Society. Kukaku offered her hand which he took and she pulled him up to his feet.

"You've heard then?" Isshin questioned and Kukaku nodded as they headed for the lounge room. "He's... safe."

"Yoruichi happened to mention he was no longer in Hell." Kukaku stated and Isshin shook his head as they sat on the lounge. "There was talk that he might have escaped but from what I understand the Seretei still think he's lost in that place. They've been waiting orders from Central Forty Six in what to do about the situation." She explained. "What's he doing now?"

"It's all rather complicated." Isshin told her. "You wouldn't believe what has happened." Isshin continued before footsteps could be heard and Kukaku turned to the stair case to see Yuzu leading her dark haired twin down the stairs. "She looks like you did when you were younger." Isshin told her seeing Kukaku's surprised face.

"She's much cuter then I was." Kukaku smiled as both Karin and Yuzu walked into the lounge room, Karin giving her father a glare while a rather curious look towards Kukaku.

"Ah! My beautiful daughters!" Isshin cried jumping from his spot on the couch making Kukaku gain an irritated expression at her uncle's antics, it's like the idiot hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw him. "I'd like to introduce you to someone!" Isshin cheered before ushering Karin and Yuzu onto the couch, Yuzu next to Kukaku while Karin at the end. Isshin grabbed Kukaku by the wrist intent on pulling her up from the couch only to be slugged in the face by said woman as she stood up and over her now crying and whimpering Uncle and turned to her two cousins.

"Well." Kukaku said. "My name is Kukaku Shiba." She stated. "Your cousin and this moron's niece. It's nice to meet you both."

"Eh." Karin stared bug eyed at her as Yuzu leapt off the couch and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

* * *

"Off to see Ichigo, off to see Ichigo." Orihime chanted as she clapped her hands happily beside Nelliel who was chanting and clapping along with her, Yoruichi sitting atop Orihime's head a knowing smirk on her face as they headed forward. Ryo simply shook her head in amusement as she walked beside Orihime, it was like Orihime had a double with Nelliel, although she truly didn't know anything about Nelliel to be precise, all Orihime told them was that she helped them fight in Hueco Mundo.

Glancing over her shoulder Ryo sweat dropped at what she saw, Tatsuki and Loly barging each other out of the way, clearly irritated with one another's mere presence, Chad walking behind them just encase anything went beyond the simply barging.

Surprisingly... Keigo was simply chatting with Menoly who was listening to the usually annoyance as he explained things about the world of the living to her. It was like in Hueco Mundo his personality had somewhat changed and he was tolerable least for now anyway, Ichigo always changed Keigo's personality when he was around and never was it for the better. Menoly seemed to be able to deal with him at least so there was no risk of her maiming him in the street. That was a plus.

After getting the Arrancar, or former Arrancar now that they were devils into normal street clothes and not their Arrancar uniforms along with sealing their mask fragments they had left Urahara's shop... only for Loly and Menoly to freak out about vehicles and draw their weapons as if the machines were going to attack them.

The former aides of Sosuke Aizen having no information about the world of the living since never having been here were stunned by the entirety of everything they saw. Sure Loly had been listening to Keigo at first, before Tatsuki made a comment that she was nothing but a stupid child... which then resulted in an argument which Chad had to intervene in. The big guy sure wasn't having it easy with those two.

Nelliel had all but pointed out every home wondering if it was Ichigo's, growing ever more excited about seeing Ichigo again, even though she had spent the majority of the previous weeks with him. Orihime calmed her saying that they were getting closer as they walked through the town, the green haired beauty happily walking along with them. Nelliel knew more then the other two Arrancar about the world of the living, being a former Espada and all.

"Six pieces down..." Ryo mused to herself as she walked. "I know Orihime and Tatsuki want to help Ichigo anyway that they can, even Keigo took one of the pieces and I didn't doubt that Chad would." She mused as she glanced over the group she was walking with. "Am I really considering this? To become a Devil like them, my life changed forever?" She thought with a frown, still not knowing what to decide on. They continued to walk along the familiar street before the residence came into view.

"We're here!" Orihime cheered. "I wonder if Ichigo made it back yet."

"I'm sure he won't be too long, I wonder how it went." Yoruichi stated. "I wonder if Kukaku arrived yet, I can't believe she came all the way here and asked Kisuke for a gigai so she could meet Yuzu and Karin." She thought with a smile as they walked up to the front door and Orihime went to knock before stopping.

"Is everything ok Orihime?" Tatsuki questioned noticing Orihime's hesitance, the auburn haired girl turned back to Tatsuki and the martial artists eyes widened as she saw her friend's entire face went completely and utterly red, highly embarrassed. "Orihime?"

"I... um... just remembering last time I was here is all!" Orihime said quickly waving her arms in front of herself frantically making Tatsuki raise an eyebrow. "I... I... hugged Ichigo..." Her eyes turned into swirls as she remembered the embrace from behind that she had given Ichigo before she fainted making Tatsuki face palm, why was her friend such a fan of Ichigo's anyway? Yoruichi jumped from Orihime's falling form to Nelliel's head as Tatsuki caught her falling friend.

"Would you mind knocking." The black cat stated making Nelliel nod happily before knocking on the wooden door frame.

"Coming!" A young girl's voice called from inside. The group waited for a few moment's before the door opened and Yuzu stood there a curious look on her face as she stared up at the large group of people... and a cat sitting atop the smiling green haired woman's heads. Yuzu tilted her head in confusion before seeing Tatsuki supporting a dazed Orihime, instantly recognising the two as Ichigo's friends. "Ichigo's not home at the moment..." She said softly wandering if they knew anything about Ichigo's current situation.

"May we come in and wait Yuzu?" Tatsuki questioned with a smile as Orihime got back to her feet. "He shouldn't be too much longer." Yuzu simply nodded and stepped to the side as Tatsuki helped Orihime into the house while the others all filed in after her, Menoly bowing to the young girl as Keigo grinned at her. Yuzu grabbed Chad's sleeve as he was passing her making the large teen look down at her before he crouched down to her level.

"What's going on?" She questioned softly.

"A lot has happened." Chad told her. "I'm sure your brother will explain it to you when he gets back, he told me that he was no longer keeping you or your sister in the dark about these matters any longer." Chad explained making Yuzu nod her head with a happy smile. "It'll be ok." Chad said placing his large hand atop her head with a small smile before he headed after the others.

"I guess we're having a party, if I knew that I would of brought sake." Kukaku stated seeing the new arrivals and familiar faces.

"Miss Kukaku!?" Orihime exclaimed with a wide smile on her face, the woman simply grinning in reply at the teens exclamation. "What are you doing here!?"

"That's a bit of a long story and when Ichigo gets here, I'll repeat myself then." She explained getting an understanding nod from Chad who was surprised at the rather abrupt meeting with the odd woman who was obviously in a gigai. The large group sat around the lounge room, Isshin and Yuzu going to get refreshment's for everyone.

Kukaku sat with an irritated Karin, the reason's being Kukaku was currently still smoking and not caring about the second hand smoke and two, everyone in this damn house apart from Yuzu was highly spiritually aware. Tatsuki and Ryo were off to the side leaning up against the wall, Ryo looking around the house never had the pleasure of visiting the Kurosaki residence before now.

"Not what you expected?" Tatsuki questioned with a knowing smirk. "From all the stories you girls make up about Ichigo, I'm sure you're thinking he comes from a run down home somewhere."

"Michiru is the one that comes up with most of them." Ryo told her, Tatsuki simply shaking her head in amusement. "Hey Tatsuki... what are you going to do?" She questioned softly as the martial artist tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you really... just going to leave everything behind?"

"Who says we have to leave everything behind?" Tatsuki questioned softly. "Look at Orihime for example, she's not the least bit hesitant, neither was Chad. Yes they had power's before now but when they gained their powers they didn't leave us behind, sure we were kept out of it, but never were we forgotten by them or did they distance themselves from us. What I'm so pissed off about... is that they never asked for help and were never honest with us. If we, become something else... I'm fairly certain we can still lead rather normal lives, to an extent that is." Ryo chuckled lightly. "I guess we'll find out when Ichigo returns."

"Don't you mean if?" She said softly, just so Tatsuki could hear. "You saw what Mr Urahara looked like when the Devil arrived, he was worried of the outcome." Tatsuki frowned softly before looking over the room seeing the look on Karin's face, it was worry. Even if she put up a tough girl persona she would always worry about her brother.

"He's coming back." Tatsuki told her with a smile. "He wouldn't be Ichigo if he didn't." Ryo simply smiled in return at her friends faith in the one that centred this entire group's purpose. Keigo and Chad were chatting, mostly Keigo whining about how Ichigo and Chad knew such a hottie, that was Kukaku, and how practically every spiritual being that they came across that happened to be female, was drop dead gorgeous... really Chad wasn't having the best day when it was involved with Keigo or Tatsuki and Loly... Chad was just having a bad day.

Yoruichi was simply watching from where she was sitting atop the coffee table in front of Kukaku who had an amused smirk on her face making the black cat shake her head, Ichigo was in for a surprise when he got home.

Nelliel and Orihime were catching up as if they were friends who hadn't seen each other in years when officially it had only been a few months since Orihime had seen Nelliel in Hueco Mundo. They were laughing and talking as Nelliel explained what had happened with Ichigo when he had entered Hueco Mundo, the others paying attention to the details as well.

Loly and Menoly were the odd one's out, standing awkwardly in the hallway not knowing how to deal with the current situation. Sure in the past four weeks and seeing how Keigo, Chad and Ichigo interacted with one another was informative, but to be in such a large group of family and friends simply talking with one another it was odd for the arrancar duo.

Simply standing there quietly, Menoly glanced at Loly who was quietly observing Orihime from where they were standing. It wasn't the stare of anger and jealously of what she had once given the girl, but now it was almost as if her eyes held deep regret for what had happened months ago... and for Orihime to simply accept them, just because Ichigo was involved... the one that had come to Hueco Mundo, sure was an anomaly. They were going to have to make it up to Orihime in some way...

"Refreshments." Yuzu announced walking back into the lounge room, Isshin following and placing cups and drinks down. A sudden clatter of cups erupted before Isshin making Yuzu turn to her father to see him slightly stiff making everyone become concerned. "Dad?" Yuzu questioned. "Is everything alright?"

"My Daddy senses are tingling." Isshin suddenly stated before dashing for the front door surprising everyone who watched the always energetic man move with such precise precision down the hall towards the opening front door. "You're late!" Instantly Isshin flew back and collided with the same wall Kukaku had sent him flying into earlier before Ichigo appeared from the hallway with a pissed off expression as he glared at his old man.

"How can I be late when I never said what time I'd be home!" Ichigo roared before taking note of the large amount of people present and all staring at him. "Uh... hey guys."

"Ichigo!" Keigo cheered as he waved.

"So, what happened." Chad questioned never one to beat around the bush. Ichigo cast his glance over everyone, Yuzu smiling happily at him while Karin diverted her eyes slightly making him frown before his eyes were drawn to another and his mouth opened slightly in surprise to see Kukaku sitting in his living room with the rest of his friends.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

"Took ya damn time noticing me ya brat." Kukaku smirked. "We've got things to discuss." She simply stated as she crossed her arms and folded one leg over the other.

"What things could we have to discuss!?" Ichigo continued to shout.

"She's our cousin!" Yuzu cheered happily as Kukaku smiled before she patted the young girl on the head, everyone remained silent before all blinking slightly.

"Say what?" Ichigo questioned.

* * *

The grand hall of Silbern was filled with hushed whispers as he walked through the stationed soldiers that were lined up in a complete and orderly fashion, it was inevitable that this would happen especially with everything that would be to come. Uryu knew that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park but the potatnial of help for his friend was to tempting to pass up. With the Soul Society more then likely going to turn their back on Ichigo, he needed allies in the future.

Standing in a line before the thousands of others were Twenty Six that stood out from the rest, none showed the slightest bit of interest in him as he walked past them and up to the steps where a throne was situated with a dark haired man resting upon it. Kneeling Uryu lowered his head.

"Uryu Ishida." The man upon the throne spoke, his voice seemingly reaching the very edges of the grand hall. "You've finally come to us." He stated as Uryu rose his head.

"I have... your majesty." Uryu nodded lowering his head once more.

"I expected that it would take more time to persuade you, with the connections to the Soul Society that you already possess. I ask for an explanation of why you eagerly accepted this time?" The King of the Quincy questioned with a knowing smirk. Uryu took a short breath before he rose his head once more and stared into the eyes of Juha Bach, the father of the Quincies.

"I ask that you aid Ichigo Kurosaki." The tension grew at the sudden request but the twenty six lined up behind Uryu knew better then to speak out of turn in front of their King, the Sternritter were fully aware that their place's among the elite were easily replaceable. Juha Bach sat back in his chair and looked down at the prodigy with a smirk across his lips.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the number one war potential." The king breathed out. "He has been left within the gate's of Hell." He mused allowed.

"Incorrect." Uryu stated rising from his kneeling positions surprising Bach slightly. "For the last month, he has been within Hueco Mundo, my guess within Las Noches where your forces have yet to move towards since entering Hueco Mundo." Uryu explained. "He has been reincarnated as a Devil, the Soul Society should they be made aware of this will turn against him like they have others in the past. He seeks an audience with the Four Satan's and I have no doubt an alliance with them will be created."

"Your Majesty." Haschwalth stepped forward and kneeled beside Uryu. "This would be beneficial to us if we were to align ourselves with the Four Satan's also." He explained his interruption. "Our top war potential along with the aid of the Four Satan's, our forces against the Soul Society will only grow in numbers and strength."

"Uryu Ishida, is it plausible that Ichigo Kurosaki has allied himself with the Arrancar?" Bach questioned.

"Yes, your majesty." Uryu nodded, surprising the others.

"Our eradication of the Soul Society is not yet upon us, we have time to confront these actions. All forces that are currently stationed in Hueco Mundo are recalled and no further action will be required of them. With the potential risk of losing them and Ichigo Kurosaki no further action will be taken against the Arrancar." Bach stated standing from his throne. "I will think on these other matters, dismissed."

* * *

"We're moving?" Yuzu questioned with wide eyes as she stared at her brother who had just explained the basics of the entire meeting with everyone present after learning of the shocking fact that Kukaku Shiba was his cousin and that his father was once head of the Shiba clan in Soul Society. Kukaku had stated that they would talk more after they had more privacy as she was sure that even though that the current group were friends and allies to him, family matters were still family matters.

"No Yuzu." Karin stated. "What he's saying is that he has to move, not us." She explained. "As long as he's here, the Soul Society is a threat."

"But I thought everything was fine!" Yuzu cried.

"It will be." Ichigo said to his sister who was on the verge of crying. "And Karin, I want you guys to come with me too. I'm not going to leave you guys again, I know I'm asking a lot, you leaving your friends, the home we grew up in. It's not easy, but even so. I hope that you'll come with me. The Four Satan's said that they would relocate all of us, you guys too." He said to Chad and Keigo, also to those he knew wanted to join with him, mainly being Tatsuki and Orihime, still unsure of Ryo's decision, he'd have to speak with her before the day was out.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Isshin cheered jumping to the side of Ichigo, suitcases in hand already packed. "Let's go!"

"Wha..." Karin started.

"How the hell did you pack so fast!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well my boy!" Isshin cheered. "I have packed a bug out bag! Not for the case of surviving the impending Zombie Apocalypse but something far better!" He continued happily.

"Why do I feel an ulterior motive coming along." Ichigo sighed as he hung his head.

"I knew this day would come!" Isshin stated ignoring his son's comment and struck a dramatic pose, hands on his hips, chest jutted out and staring to the ceiling as if he was staring off into the raging ocean making the entirety of the room sweat drop, the attitude of the man clearly absurd at the current events that have passed.

"You knew that your son, who was a spiritual being very much capable of destroying the entirety of Karakura Town..." Ryo started.

"Would one day become a Devil and be forced to leave his home at the risk of threat from the Soul Society..." Tatsuki continued.

"While making several others into Devil's to become apart of his peerage." Loly intervened next. Isshin simply stared at them before turning to the others who were all looking at him with questioning looks to see if he had truly known that this day would come.

"I'm sorry, after I heard Ichigo was engaged everything else flew over my head, what's going on?" The entire room face faulted as Isshin laughed. "I'm kidding, but I did always know that Ichigo would have to be forced into a marriage for his romantic life to go anywhere so I packed knowing we would have to move. So sorry girls! I'm in Miss Sona's court on this one!" He grinned.

"Why you!" Ichigo growled as he stood up and marched forward grabbing his father by the collar. "Listen dammit! The engagement is nothing but a damn formality! It will never pass the engagement stage as soon as I'm a High Class Devil it'll be called off!" Isshin stared at his son before his eyes widened.

"Yuzu! We have to meet this girl! We have to make her fall in love with our Ichigo!" Isshin declared.

"Right!" Yuzu nodded next to her father a new found conviction in her eyes. "I want a big sister one day!" She cheered.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Karin questioned with an irritated look crossing her face.

"It's only half a minute Karin, you don't count." Yuzu stuck her tongue out at her sister making Karin shrug her shoulders in indifference.

"Right! So where are we moving?" Orihime questioned happily.

"Yeah, I got to know where I have to send all my stuff!" Keigo laughed. "Are we all going to be living under the same roof?"

"I'd imagine so, I doubt the Four Satan's would spout out the money for a number of buildings when they can just make one large enough." Chad figured.

"What about school? Where will we attend?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Oh! We'll get to meet more people! Oh we'll get to meet devil people! This will be so much fun!" Orihime cheered happily.

"It's not suppose to be fun Orihime." Tatsuki sighed.

"Oh, you're such a downer Tatsuki, lighten up, it's not everyday that you become a devil." Keigo grinned. "It's pretty freaking awesome if I do say so myself." He explained.

"I'm not a devil yet moron! I got left behind remember!" The martial artist snapped at him making the brown haired teen shy away from her, even though he was a devil, Tatsuki still scared the hell out of him.

"Man... this has really gotten out of control." Ichigo sighed as he saw the entire present company all talking with one another as if it wasn't at all a serious situation. He however couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his face knowing that no matter what his friends were going to stick by him, even if they were going to enter a world not even he himself knew about. At least this time, they'd all do it together.

"Continue to have a smile like that and I might just mistake you for an old man." Kisuke said stepping up beside him. Ichigo glanced to the side to see the blonde man smile at him. "Door was open, I let myself in."

"That's fine, I think you're just in time for the party." Ichigo chuckled.

"I can see." Kisuke chuckled lightly in return as the others began to chatter, not even recognising that Kisuke had entered the residence. Kisuke tilted his head towards the kitchen and Ichigo nodded, following the former Captain into the kitchen the blonde man took his hat off and placed it on the bench before leaning up against it. "The meeting went well I suppose?"

"I think it went better then Ok, to be honest with you." Ichigo confessed as he leaned up against the sink running a hand through his hair, he had given his friends and family a simple run down of what happened, he knew that Kisuke would want a more detailed explanation of the meeting's events. "I had no idea what to expect from them, but that... that wasn't even the top ten things I would of expected to happen." He smiled lightly. "They were actually fairly nice, sure they had their own quirks and were definitely a power of authority, you could tell it just by standing in the room with them." He explained. "But they seemed eager, I'm not sure if it is because I'm a Devil or weather or not they don't want any of the other factions to recruit me but... Sirzechs, the guy seems trust worthy."

"So you're going to take their offer then?" Kisuke questioned and Ichigo nodded.

"The only thing I don't like about it is that I'll be forced into an engagement until I'm a high class Devil." Ichigo explained. "It's why Dad's so happy right now." He muttered making Kisuke chuckle lightly.

"I summarised something like that may happen but was unsure, I don't know that much about Devil Politics and all." Kisuke explained to him. "So, this engagement. Who's the girl?"

"Sona Sitri." Ichigo told her. "Fairly intelligent from what I can tell, is going along with it because her parent's organised it but quite frankly stated she wouldn't marry someone she didn't know which I'm glad that even though it has been arranged, we still have full say in the matter and it's more then likely that it won't go through."

"Sitri... Sitri..." Kisuke mumbled. "Where have I heard the name before?" He questioned tapping his chin trying to think of the name.

"She's is the current younger sister to Serafall Leviathan, your contact among the Satan's." Ichigo explained to him.

"Oh, that's right, she mentioned in passing that she belonged to the house of Sitri." Kisuke nodded in understanding, recalling the few conversations that he had with Serafall that didn't involve anime and such.

"It would appear that as a Satan she relinquishes any authorities in her household." Ichigo explained.

"And in turn gains one of the most powerful positions as a Devil." Kisuke stated as Ichigo nodded in agreement. "It truly is interesting to learn all these new facts about them." Kisuke admitted with a small smile. "Was Ophis mentioned at all?" Ichigo nodded.

"They were completely stunned and shocked at what I had told them, that Ophis was the one to turn me into a Devil and to allow me to exit Hell. They truly didn't know what to think on the matter. I don't think they know much about her in my opinion, or if they do they didn't let me know of anything. They also seemed to know about the powers of Hell."

"Yes, when I spoke with Serafall to arrange the meetings they had all been alerted to the destruction you caused to the gates in your hollowfied state." Kisuke explained. "I informed them that you had the power of Hell at your disposable, they must of researched the Kushanada in the past month to learn more on it. Speaking of which I should probably do the same." He chuckled. "It's better to know what you're working with, no?" He questioned. "And the black pieces?"

"Were made to control dragons." Ichigo confessed surprising Kisuke. "They were suppose to be destroyed back in their last war, but somehow Ophis managed to get her hands on one."

"Are the controlling effects still active?" Ichigo shook his head as the concerned question of his mentor.

"No, they said that it only reacts to dragon's blood." Ichigo explained to him.

"I'll run a few tests, to make sure that it is certain." Kisuke stated making the teen nod in understanding knowing Kisuke was just looking out for him. "So, where exactly will you and your friends be relocating too?" Kisuke questioned.

"Okazaki City." Ichigo explained. "We'll be transferring school's also, and you don't have to do a thing. Grayfia explained the fundamentals to me when the meeting was over." Kisuke simply chuckled.

"It'll give me some free time to research the Kushanada for you." Ichigo nodded his thanks. "What about your devil powers? Were they mentioned."

"Grayfia explained that Sona and Ria's, I wasn't formally introduced to the other girl but apparently she was Sirzechs younger sister." Kisuke nodded. "They both attend Kuoh Academy, under orders from the Four Satan's, they will be charged with teaching me and the others about magic and such."

"They seem to have everything laid out before you then." Kisuke mused. "It would be preferable that you leave Karakura immediately, with Kukaku coming to visit it's going to trigger a few unwanted flags that will draw attention to Karakura Town, meaning your Dad. The only reason Kukaku has to visit the world of the living."

"Yeah... I still can't believe we're related." Ichigo chuckled lightly. A slight knock on the kitchen door made both turn to it to see Karin standing there a small frown on her face.

"I've got to speak with Yoruichi about a few things, we'll catch up more in a bit." Kisuke stated as he placed his hat back on his head, Ichigo nodded gratefully, knowing it was better to have this talk in private. Kisuke walked past Karin with a slight nod of his head, Karin simply ignoring him for the moment as both herself and her brother remained quiet in the kitchen.

"You're angry." Ichigo spoke softly as he saw Karin lower her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You said it was all over." Karin told him, her hands clenched at her sides visibly trembling with the force she was gripping them with. "That we would have to worry about anything any more." She shook her head, Ichigo seeing the tears fly through the air, he hadn't seen Karin cry in a long time. "You disappear for a month without a word, then you come back like nothing's happened!" She hissed, keeping her voice as low as she could so as not to alert the others in the next room.

"Karin, I'm going to tell you everything, Dad's going to help me and so will the others." Ichigo told her. "And if you want, I'm going to help you manifest the powers you've already begun to notice in yourself." Karin's head shot up in surprise slightly. "I know it's not easy to forgive and forget, and I'll have to work for you to fully understand everything that's going on and what will continue to happen. But know this Karin, never again will I hide anything from you or Yuzu, if you either have any questions, about anything. I'm an open book."

"You're an idiot is what you are." Karin retorted as she rose a hand up and wiped her eyes, Ichigo smirking slightly. "But you better not hold anything back."

"Understood." Ichigo smiled before Karin rushed across the room surprising Ichigo slightly as she hugged him. Ichigo smiled softly as he regained himself and crouched down to one knee before hugging her back, he couldn't remember the last time he had shared a hug with Karin, it was probably before his mother's death. "Listen, I've got to go talk to Tatsuki and Ryo about this Devil stuff... they need to understand what they're getting into if they truly want it. They only have one chance to truly back out."

"You really think Tatsuki's going to back out?" Karin questioned.

"No, but still. She needs to know." Karin nodded her head as Ichigo rose back up. "You should go pack, we're leaving as soon as we have."

"So soon?" Karin questioned surprised.

"It's better to move now, then later when the Soul Society figures things out and may try to stop us." Karin nodded in understanding as she exited the kitchen and headed off to grab Yuzu to get her to pack also. Ichigo summarised that he'd have to get the other's to go and get their stuff too. The movers would be able to handle most of the stuff but they'd still need a few bags for the days that they were in Okazaki City. Heading out after Karin seeing her trudging up the stairs with Yuzu and Kukaku, somehow managing to get their Shiba cousin to help, leaving the others in the room looking towards him.

"Alright..." Ichigo started. "Chad, Keigo." He nodded to the two. "You're going to have to pack a few bags and stuff."

"Right! Be back here in an hour!" Keigo cheered.

"Don't use your powers freely Keigo." Chad stated. "You'll simply gain unwanted attention." He explained.

"Make it two hours then." Keigo pouted. "Maybe three cause I'll have to deal with my sister." He sighed knowing there was going to be hell to pay for leaving for a month without a word. The two headed to the entrance and left the residence behind.

"What about me Ichigo!?" Orihime questioned, a pout coming to her face thinking he was going to leave her behind again.

"You're sure about this Orihime?" Ichigo questioned and Orihime nodded her head eagerly. "Alright, the same. Pack a few things, when we get to Okazaki City we will do the whole devil turning thing there..." He told her making Orihime jump up and down happily.

"We can help." Menoly told her standing. "We... we want to help anyway that we can." She continued as Loly stood beside her.

"Oh really! That would be great! You can help me pick out what outfits I should take with me!" Orihime cheered happily as she left with Menoly and Loly. Ichigo glanced over the room only to feel a murderous gaze on him coming from Tatsuki's direction, a dark aura emitting from that part of the house.

"And we." He said turning to Ryo and Tatsuki. "Need to talk."

"Just give me the damn piece already!" Tatsuki snapped at him. "And don't try and talk me out of it you asshole!" She growled making Ichigo run a hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh.

"Just come with me." Ichigo muttered as he headed towards the stairs. "Nelliel... uh... just do what you want to I guess for the time being."

"Yay! Ichigo's dad! Baby photo albums!" Nelliel cheered.

"Except that!" Ichigo shouted however the inevitable was already commencing Isshin sitting on the couch next to the green haired beauty making Ichigo groan. Stomping past Kisuke and Yoruichi who were sitting at the table laughing at his torture he marched up the stairs with Ryo and Tatsuki on his trail. Ichigo opened the door to his room, evidence of Yuzu's cleaning present in the untouched room. Last time he had been in her was when he had witnessed his physical body dissolve.

"Been a long time since I've been in here." Tatsuki muttered as she looked around the familiar room. "Hasn't changed a bit."

"I half expected a mess with nude pictures on the walls." Ryo stated looking around with a curious gaze. "I'm kinda disappointed." She admitted freely.

"What is your mental picture of me?" Ichigo questioned with an annoyed scowl to the dark haired teen who shrugged and headed to his desk and sat down at it as Tatsuki leaned up against his cupboard, Ichigo making himself comfortable on his bed. Taking a breath he turned to the two, the air in the room getting serious in a matter of seconds simply with Ichigo's eyes hardening. Ryo didn't fail to miss that, the seriousness in his eyes the sheer power glowing in them.

"Cut the crap!" Tatsuki snapped. "You're scaring the piss out of Ryo!" She growled making Ryo's eyes shoot wide open to feel herself trembling in the chair, for a few seconds she had forgotten to breath her heartbeat was erratic and she was fearful. She took in breaths, her chest heaving as if she had just ran a marathon.

"S-Sorry..." Ryo apologised. "I... I don't know what came over me." She confessed.

"You get use to the power this idiot has." Tatsuki confirmed. "When you see a nuclear like explosion erupting from his battlefield miles away, you tend to be able to deal with the easier stuff." She confessed referring to the battle with Aizen. "You already know my decision Ichigo, I'm coming with you guys."

"What about your parents Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned. "What will you tell them?"

"I'll just say I got accepted into a new school, they know I've been looking around for other schools in the region since my first year because of different dojo's and stuff, what's a little white lie to tie them over?" Ichigo simply shook his head. "Plus with that damned Arrancar you brought back with you! I'll be sticking by Orihime a lot more!"

"You mean Loly?" Ichigo questioned and Tatsuki's glare intensified ten fold. "Look..."

"I don't wanna hear it!" She snapped. "Orihime trusts in your decision, but that doesn't mean I trust that Arrancar, got it!?" Ichigo sighed but nodded, it was fair. To be honest when he had first seen her in Hueco Mundo all the things she had done to Orihime had reached the surface of his mind and he had almost been blinded by his anger towards her. Thanks to Tia, they were able to talk and Ichigo could see that both her and Menoly had changed since Aizen. Speaking of which, he should probably send a message back to Hueco Mundo to let Tia know of everything that was going on, he'd have Nelliel go and see her about it once they got to Okazaki city.

"Do what you want, like I said with Orihime, once we get to Okazaki City, we'll do everything then. Deal?" He questioned.

"Deal." Tatsuki nodded. "I'm still going to kick your ass for leaving me behind when you took Keigo to Hueco Mundo... ass." Ichigo simply rolled his eyes before turning back to Ryo who had gotten her breathing under control once more. She glanced towards him before sitting up straighter.

"And what about you Ryo, everything that's happened is pretty intense." He said off handedly.

"You're telling me." She sighed slightly. "A month ago, I'd think you'd all would have been talking about a video game if I hadn't witnessed the things you could do for myself. I thought I'd have a little more time to think about all of this."

"I'm sorry Ryo, I can't give you any more time." Ichigo explained. "Sitting right here, the Soul Society could find me at any moment, the longer I'm here the longer everyone is in danger. I can't let them sit and wait... I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Ryo told him. "I wouldn't expect you to put anyone else in danger if you didn't have to. I could tell that when you left Orihime and Tatsuki behind." Tatsuki snorted at that as Ichigo sent her a glare. "Mr Urahara also said that you tried to leave Sado and Keigo behind as well."

"I didn't want to drag any of them into it if I didn't have to." Ichigo told her and she nodded in understanding as she lowered her head slightly as silence filled Ichigo's bedroom.

"Can... can you tell me what's going to happen to us? In the long run I mean." She questioned raising her head and turning to Tatsuki who was curious about the answer as well "What does... becoming a Devil mean." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before letting out a small breath.

"None of you guys know this yet, not even Keigo and Chad." Ichigo spoke. "But Devils... can live for thousands of years." Tatsuki and Ryo rose their heads to look at him with complete shocked expressions. "So, I can't say what's going to happen in the long run." He admitted. "But for now, we would be introduced to the Underworld, into Devil Society." He started. "We'd learn how to control our new magic abilities and our duties as Devils. We have those willing to help us." He explained.

"And our families?"

"I was told that matters wouldn't change. You won't be taken away from them and they won't be in any danger." Ichigo told them. "Simply moving away is just temporary until we can at least form negotiations with the Soul Society." Ichigo explained. "It it's possible, and if not I'm sure it won't be too hard for us to relocate your families if that is what it takes."

"So what do you say Ryo, want to become Devil's with us?" Tatsuki questioned with a small smile. "We're in it together no matter what. Ichigo will take care of us if things get out of our league and I'm sure Orihime will be glad to know that you'd be coming with us. It'll be hard enough leaving the others I'm sure, but we'll still be in contact with them." Ryo took a slight breath before cocking a slight smirk.

"Well... I guess I didn't spend the last month training with you guys for nothing." She told her.

"That a girl!" Tatsuki laughed. "Nice to know you're coming with us!"

"Man... this is going to be one hell of a rookie peerage, none of know what the hell we're doing. Probably why only High Class Devil's are Kings." Ichigo mused to himself before their was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called out and the door began to open.

"And here I thought you with two girls in your room you'd be doing something perverted." Kukaku stated walking into the room, Ichigo's face instantly turning red. "What, it was just a joke." She smirked slightly. "So what's the go here?"

"They have to go home and get things organised." Ichigo spoke standing from his bed, Ryo and Tatsuki nodding in confirmation before heading for the exit. Kukaku and Ichigo remained for a time. "How come you never brought it up?" Ichigo asked.

"It would have been a little distracting with that on your mind when you were heading to save one of your friends." Kukaku stated. "Plus at the time you had no idea that the moron was a Soul Reaper right?" Ichigo nodded. "Anyway, come on." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her. "Yoruichi and Kisuke have already headed back to the Shōten to prepare the Senkaimon for me to head back. Kisuke also said that he had something for you."

"Ah... sure, guess that will be ok." Ichigo stated.

"Plus, you want to know about the family right?" She questioned with a smile and Ichigo nodded as they began to leave the Kurosaki house.


	8. Chapter 8

The Occult Research room within Kuoh Academy's Old School Building was quiet as Sona sat across from Rias who had organised the little conference between the two pure blooded devils. With the impending arrival of not one, but possibly numerous devils in the coming days to Kuoh Academy they needed to organise everything for their arrival. Both Sirzechs and Serafall had told them that the accommodations had been arranged for them and forms for their enrollment had all been filled out waiting for their arrival, they just needed to sign their names and hand them in for them to be official with the school.

Akeno sat a tray of tea down between the two devil teens, both reaching forward for a cup each as Akeno retreated to her position off to the side beside Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's own Queen.

"It certainly is a big mess our Elder Siblings have gotten us into this time isn't it?" Rias questioned with a knowing smile seeing the slight tick of her friends eyebrow behind the thin rimmed glasses she wore at the mention of her older sister. The usual calm and collected future Student Council President could never hold her emotions in check when the topic of conversation turned to Serafall. The newly named Leviathan was a taboo topic with one of Rias' oldest friends.

"Indeed, although I've received numerous requests from my sister to decline the engagement at all costs. I might go through with it just to spite her." Sona spoke with slightly narrowed eyes as she rose her tea to her lips to drink. "But alas I will go along with the engagement as Mother and Father have requested, however as I stated, I will not marry a man that I have no knowledge of." She explained.

"It is understandable." Rias nodded. "But unfortunate that you were placed in this situation right after you managed to escape your first marriage arrangement. If only I had the skills you possessed to escape from mine." She continued softly, a far away look in her eyes.

"If you had already Rias, you may have been the prime candidate for the marriage with this Ichigo Kurosaki." Sona stated making Rias frown. She knew that Sona was correct, the choice between either Rias or Sona was what it would of come down to in the end. With how her mother was, Venelana would of done anything for Sirzechs to put Rias in the position of such a political marriage, it's not that Venelana didn't care for her daughter's feelings it was just a simple matter of position.

"What was your take on him, under first impressions?" Rias questioned opting to change the subject to the main topic of discussion. The two teen devils didn't truly know anything about Ichigo Kurosaki apart from what they had witnessed and had been told by the Satan's which in itself, wasn't a lot. Sona took a short breath as she sat back on the couch crossing her legs resting her cup on her knee.

"Under first impressions? Nothing special, the Devil Power I felt coming from him was nothing more then an average reincarnated devil. There was nothing there to seem worthy of such attraction of the Satans." She explained Rias nodding in understanding having come to the same conclusion of the orange haired teen they Sona had only met briefly, Rias not having any greeting with the new reincarnated Devil. Rias truly wondered why Sirzechs had requested her presence at the meeting but she mused it was just for her to know about the situation that was going on.

"But his eyes." Sona stated making Rias's interest peek slightly at how serious Sona had become over the topic. "Those eyes were filled with more power than anything I've seen., like there was something deep within him that would tear this realm and every other realm apart if it stood in his way. It was unnerving."

"Brother seemed to hold a deep respect for him, all of the Satan's did." Rias confessed remembering how the Satan's acted around him, making him feel calm and welcomed instead of dominating the meeting with questions.

"I think it was more of the fact that he treated them normally instead of beings of power and authority." Sona confessed. "How often has your brother or my sister asked us to be less formal with them? I think they enjoyed the change of pace that he brought." Rias rose a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle slightly. "Even so thinking back on it now..." She started. "As soon as he entered the meeting room, he drew everyone's attention to him, almost as if his stance itself demanded their respect." She mused aloud.

"Yet he showed no signs of making them respect him." Rias confirmed to which Sona nodded. "He truly is interesting." She stated.

"During the time of his arrival at Kuoh, the elections for Student Council president will be happening, during this time I will need to be seen focusing on such matters." Sona stated. "I would like to request your aid in the tasks that I have been set to do." She told her friend.

"Tasks?" Rias questioned, she knew that Sona needed to help integrate Ichigo and his peerage into Devil Society but what else could possibly be needed for her to do?

"Yes, although there will be only some things that I will be able to do since I am his Fiance' such as introduce him to my parents and other meetings that will require my personal presence, but that should be further down the line once he has learnt more of his new Devil lineage." Sona told her.

"That's if he accepts the engagement, he didn't seem at all interested in marrying anyone when the Satans rose the subject with him. If anything he seemed... flustered at the thought." Rias mused to herself with a small smile hidden behind her cup.

"I have been tasked with teaching him Devil Language, Devil History, Proper Etiquette which will be required at certain functions." She started. "Lord Lucifer also wishes for him to be of help with Rogue Devils in the area, since this is in fact your territory I was hoping you would take the reigns with that one." Rias nodded in confirmation figuring that would be the best course of action. "There is also the basic duties of a devil, forming contracts and such. Also teaching him how to use his devil abilities such as magic. I fear this will take a large amount of time, spanning into next year at the fastest." Sona finished with a slight sigh knowing that the matters she was to instruct her charge with were not going to be simple tasks.

"I'll help in anyway that I can." Rias told her with a smile. "It will be an interesting turn of events having him at Kuoh Academy, the school did just turn co-ed this year thanks to Kiba being a first year." She smiled. "Koneko will be joining us next year as a first year as we enter our third year, I'm worried about what will happen once I graduate and they're still in school." She mused to herself.

"I'm sure they will either return to the Underworld with you or finish their schooling." Sona mused. "However with what 'he' is trying to accomplish, the situation may become even more complex." Rias eyes instantly narrowed knowing all to well what Sona was talking about. "Perhaps you may find an ally in this Ichigo Kurosaki and he may help with your arrangement."

"Time will only tell Sona." Rias sighed softly, with each passing day her worry over her arranged marriage with Riser Phenex grew.

* * *

"Everything appears to be normal." Keigo stated observing the corridor that lead into his home from just inside the front door, Chad blocking the light from behind him. Upon leaving the Kurosaki Household, Keigo had opted to head to Chad's with his large friend to help him pack... also with a slightly hidden agenda of getting Chad to help him when it came to his sister finding out that he had returned after a month of being gone without a single word of contact.

Chad left his bag and guitar case just inside the door as they both headed into the apartment, Keigo gesturing to leave the door open for a safety precaution encase they needed a swift exit. Keigo could hear the TV in the other room making him swallow nervously knowing his sister was home. Opting to get it over with quickly Keigo stepped into the lounge room seeing his sister on the couch watching a show.

"Uh... Hi Mizuho... I'm home." Keigo said making his older sister turn over her shoulder to look at him with a bored expression.

"Huh? You were gone?" She questioned making Keigo fall to his knees crying at having been totally forgotten, with his parents over seas Mizuho was the only family he had in Japan at the moment and she hadn't even realised that he had been missing. "Oh right you went to get me juice, where is it?" She questioned irritated seeing no juice in sight.

"Eh? I didn't go to get you juice!" Keigo shouted at her getting back to his feet.

"You calling me a liar!?" Mizuho growled back at him making Keigo recoil and pale at the intense glare that his sister was giving him.

"I forgot to pick it up." Keigo muttered out under his breath. "Anyway, like you care but I'm moving to Okazaki with a bunch of people. Transferring schools and all."

"Yeah sure what ever, just shut up and get lost I'm having friends over later and I don't want your crap around." Keigo hung his head in defeat as he turned and trudged slowly to his room. Chad simply watched before turning back to Keigo's sister who was giving him an intense stare. "What ever the idiot is involved in, make sure he doesn't get himself killed." She told him.

"I'll make sure of it." Chad told her, hiding his slight smile.

"Tell him that I was at all worried about him, I'll find you. Got it?" Chad simply nodded and turned headed for Keigo's room, pushing the door open to see him packing a bag not even bothering to fold up his clothes just shoving them in.

"Should I bring my video games?" Keigo questioned looking over his room to where his console and games were.

"I'm sure everything that you don't bring with you will be brought with the removal trucks. The Devil's seem to have everything organised." Chad told him to which Keigo nodded and continued to pack his bag. Chad saw his friends slightly down trodden expression about how he had been treated by his sister and spoke up. "Cheer up, I'm sure your sister worried in her own way."

"Yeah." Keigo smiled. "Stupid Mizuho, I bet she was up at night crying herself to sleep every night for the past month wondering where I was and she's just to proud to show it!" Keigo grinned, Chad shaking his head in amusement as Keigo finished packing. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Welcome to my own little abode!" Orihime cheered to both Loly and Menoly who were both standing beside one another looking up at the apartment that Orihime was gesturing to them with a grin on her face. "I know it's nothing compared to Las Noches but it's home." She smiled turning back to the two Arrancar. She quickly dug around in her jean's pockets for her keys before handing them towards Menoly after having acquired them. "The apartment number is 403, I've just got to go tell the Land Lady that I'm moving out today and that the delivery truck will be coming to pick everything up. I'll meet you upstairs!" She smiled happily already running off to where the two presumed the land lady would be. Loly and Menoly simply watched her run off before turning to one another.

"Odd as always." Menoly chuckled making Loly sigh before shoving her hands in her pockets and both heading for the stairs. Loly truly didn't know how she was to act around Orihime. Was she suppose to put on a goody goody attitude to make the princess happy or just act like what happened in Las Noches didn't happen? Orihime had forgiven her, or at least said she had. She was welcoming to them just because Ichigo had brought them back and showed trust in them. Was that all it took for Orihime to trust someone, for one of her friends to trust them or was it just Ichigo?

The two newly reincarnated devil's headed up the flight of stairs heading up to the fourth floor where they presumed their goal would be. Loly deep in thought on the matter of Orihime as Menoly walked silently beside her. They reached the fourth floor and seeing 401 on the first door they passed they headed up two more apartments to the one that Orihime had told them was her own. Menoly unlocked the door to Orihime's apartment and they entered.

"I have expected it to be a pig sty." Loly mused to herself keeping a keen eye out for anything odd, there was a trash bin located next to a desk overflowing with scrunched up paper but other then that and the dishes in the sink the place was relatively tidy. Menoly saw what Loly was looking for and sighed as her shoulders drooped slightly.

"Come on Loly, let's see what we can do to help her pack." Loly turned to the blonde.

"She shouldn't need all that much." Loly told her. "Grab a bag, shove it with clothes and let's go. We'll be done before she gets back." Menoly sighed as Loly marched for the open door off to the side seeing that it was the bedroom from a quick glance within. Menoly remained in the main room simply observing where Orihime lived, it felt homey, a total difference to what Las Noches was. There was no warmth in that place, even after Tia had taken over the throne it hadn't instilled any change to the desolate palace. Las Noches will and forever be a place built for war. Seeing a closed cupboard Menoly walked over to it, opening to peer in her eyes widening as she saw that it was a shrine to a young man.

"A family member?" She questioned herself taking in the appearance of the man in the photo. Bowing her head in respect she rose her head and closed the cupboard once more, hoping she hadn't intruded on Orihime's private sanctuary.

"Gah!" Instantly Menoly reacted to Loly's cry of anguish and cleared the distance from the shrine to the open door to see Loly on her hands and knees breathing heavily on Orihime's bedroom floor as if she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"Loly! What's wrong!? What happened!?" Menoly shouted in panic seeing her sister in such a state.

"I...It's not possible!" Loly cried before turning tears in her eyes. "Look at this!" Instantly filling Menoly's faze was a light pink bra... her dark haired sister was holding up Orihime's bra. Menoly stared at the large cups and her blonde bangs covered her eyes, as her own hands unconsciously reaching up to cup her own, much smaller breasts. "We burn them all!" Loly announced jumping to her feet.

"Gah! Loly we can't burn them!" Menoly cried coming back to her senses.

"Why not!? If there's no evidence then they can't possible be real! She has to stuff them! Probably with towels to make them so big!" Loly shouted her long twin tails flying about as she shook her head frantically.

"We're not destroying them." Menoly said snatching Orihime's bra from Loly's grip before looking down at the large cups that would hold the teens large breasts. "She's only been alive less then twenty years, what the hell does this girl eat!?" The blonde shouted in jealously.

"I'm back!" Orihime's voice sang from the other door.

"Gah!" Both girls cried out, Menoly throwing the bra at Loly who threw it back at Menoly who threw it into the open cupboard.

"There you are." Orihime smiled entering the bedroom.

"Hey!" Menoly smiled happily at her, her cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. "We thought starting in the bedroom would be the best course of action, where would we find a bag?"

"Top of the cupboard, I'm just going to pack up my brother's shrine and I'll be right there to help you with everything." Orihime explained.

"Ok." Menoly nodded understanding who the shrine in the living room now was for. "Come on Loly let's just get everything into the bag and get back."

"Fine." Loly mumbled the two going about getting a bag down from one of the upper shelves, Loly throwing the clothes to Menoly who neatly placed it into the bag. Orihime soon came back in with a small box and placed it on the bed beside the bag.

"I'm really glad we're going to be living together." Orihime admitted as Loly glanced over at her to see the bubbly teen with a smile on her face.

"Orihime." Menoly started. "If it's at all uncomfortable to be around us, we understand." The blond explained to her. "We can go back to Hueco Mundo and come only when Ichigo needs us like Lady Harribel." She told her lowering her head, Menoly held deep shame for what both herself and Loly had done to the girl out of jealousy.

"What!? No! I want you guys to stay! I think we could be really good friends!" Orihime shouted panicking that they were considering leaving, she needed Tatsuki and Loly to settle their dispute, she wanted to show them how everything in the world of the living works! "All that stuff doesn't matter now." She smiled.

"Orihime, we tortured you and tormented you just because we could." Loly told her. "Why would you want anything to do with us?" The Arrancar questioned not understanding how Orihime could be like this, she truly didn't understand Orihime at all.

"Because deep down I believe that you're good people." Orihime smiled at them both, both Loly's and Menoly's eyes widened at the statement. "I want to get to know you more, you don't have to act like something is wrong because there isn't." She explained. "A lot happened yes, but it's over now." She said standing up. "I really want you to stay, it will be fun I promise! Everything with Ichigo always is!" She smiled happily before a loud knock originated from the front door of the apartment. "Huh? Who's that?"

"Orihime! It's me Rangiku! I need you to open up! Right now!" The familiar voice of the squad ten lieutenant called out.

"A Soul Reaper!?" Loly cursed picking up on the spiritual signature that had just arrived.

"Remember what Mr Urahara told us, the seal he placed on us hides everything so just act like we can't see her." Menoly told her black haired sister who nodded as the two got back to packing Orihime's clothes.

"Be right there!" Orihime called rushing out of the bedroom. Orihime headed for the front door and opened it to see Rangiku sweating slightly, her black shihakusho showing she was in her soul form and not in a gigai. "Hi Rangiku! Come in, please!" Orihime smiled widely.

"I'm sorry Orihime but I can't, I know this is a far guess and everything but..." Rangiku managed to get out through laboured breath. "Do you know where Ichigo is right now." Orihime froze slightly, Ichigo's whereabouts were to be a secret, especially from anyone related to the Soul Society. "Last I saw him... he was in..."

"Hell, yes, I know that!" Rangiku shouted surprising Orihime slightly at her outburst. "I'm sorry, everything is a mess right now. I'm here as a friend Orihime, if Toshiro or anyone finds out I'm here, I'm in big trouble. Rukia and Renji have a watch on them so I'm here, if you have any thing on him, please!"

"What's wrong, what's happening?" Orihime questioned.

"The Stealth Force sent a team into Hell to find Ichigo, to figure out what was happening to him. They found no trace of him anywhere in Hell, we know that his powers were disappearing so the worst was assumed but there were also those who thought he might have escaped some how." Orihime's eyes widened. "Orihime, if he's here in Karakura, he needs to leave, now. Central Forty Six is sending an elite force, something the Gotei has no control over. If Ichigo's here, they will deal with him."

"I... uh... um... we need to go." Orihime spoke softly making Rangiku smile softly.

"Good Luck Orihime, I'll come find you guys in a couple of months when hopefully everything has died down a little. Tell Ichigo that there are people in the Gotei trying to help but Central Forty Six isn't letting up. The power of Hell is to dangerous to be allowed within the world of the living."

"He has control over it!" Orihime declared before raising a hand to her mouth surprised at her own outburst.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does Orihime, but right now no one is seeing clearly and with Ichigo avoiding us at all turns. I'm sorry Orihime, we're trying the best we can. When can you tell Ichigo to leave?"

"We're leaving Karakura today, a large group of us. We shouldn't be here much longer, a couple hours or so." Rangiku nodded her head.

"Good, I'll try and buy as much time as I can for you guys." Orihime nodded her thanks before she was engulfed in a hug by the busty woman. "Stay safe Orihime, I'll see you guys soon." Orihime nodded returning the hug before Rangiku turned and left in a flash step. Orihime turned to see Menoly pop her head out the door.

"We're done in here."

"Good, we have to go back to Ichigo's house as soon as possible." Orihime announced pulling out her phone intent on contacting Ichigo, usually she would be embarrassed about calling Ichigo but right now the urgency was much more important.

* * *

"That was more then a pain in the ass." Tatsuki muttered walking with a bag slung over her shoulder, Ryo pulling a suitcase along after her. Ryo had convinced her parents easily enough that she had been offered a spot in a prestigious academy for her high grades and athletic recommendations. Tatsuki was surprised at just how good a liar her friend was. For Tatsuki it hadn't be so easy, her mother had immediately wanted to see the letter that Tatsuki had mentioned about the acceptance into Kuoh Academy... which she didn't have.

If it hadn't been for Ryo being there with her Tatsuki would have been grounded for trying to lie to her parents. All Ryo had to say was to call Isshin Kurosaki and after a timely phone call with Ichigo's father, everything was settled. Neither Tatsuki nor Ryo knew what Isshin had told Tatsuki's mother but it had bailed Tatsuki out. The two were now heading back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Rounding the corner and heading down the street they saw Chad and Keigo coming up from the other direction, Keigo waving excitedly making Tatsuki scowl remembering how Keigo had dodged her attack when he had exited the Garganta, she was going to get some answers about that power of his.

"Keigo!" Tatsuki called out to them as they got closer, meeting up in front of the gates of the Kurosaki Clinic. "When we get to Okazaki, we're fighitng."

"Eh! Why!?" Keigo shouted in freight. "What'd I ever do to you!?"

"It will be good for you." Chad simply said resting a hand on Keigo's shoulder.

"Plus I want to see who got stronger, me training with Yoruichi-sensei or you with the two idiots." Tatsuki looked up to Chad. "No offence." The large teen simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah... Ichigo and Chad didn't really train me..." Keigo said. "The Arrancar did the most of it and I awakened my power because Apache was going to kill me..."

"Oh seriously!?" Tatsuki shouted. "I bet that lazy bastard sat on his ass doing shit all while he was there didn't he!?" She shouted at the both of them.

"Well... Chad trained and Ichigo... meditated, had chats with Tia... I believe they flirted once or twice." Keigo told them.

"What!?" Both Ryo and Tatsuki shouted in surprise, the simple act of Ichigo flirting was the biggest anomaly in existence... and considering where they were moving to and for what reason, that was a damn big anomaly.

"Gotcha." Keigo grinned at them before Tatsuki's fist hit him directly in the face sending him flying back.

"So, Keigo didn't change at all." Ryo stated as Tatsuki huffed in annoyance, Keigo groaning on the ground his cheek starting to swell from the impact of Tatsuki's fist.

"Not a bit." Chad nodded in agreement, the three leaving Keigo out in the street as they headed into the house, Keigo managing to crawl after them. They entered the house to see that Yuzu was frantically running around trying to figure out what needed to be boxed away for the removal truck, Karin was coming down the stairs with a bag while Isshin and Nelliel were talking with one another in the main room.

"You're back?" Isshin questioned seeing the four friends of his son.

"How's everything?" Chad asked.

"Bad." Nelliel stated, the four slightly shocked at how serious Nelliel was currently being, after Ryo and Tatsuki had seen how she acted they were surprised to see her so serious, Chad and Keigo knowing she wa only serious when the matter called for it.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki questioned.

"There is a group of Soul Reapers searching the city for Ichigo." Isshin replied shocking the four.

* * *

Ichigo hung up the phone, Orihime had been clearly distressed about the situation. Grabbing Kukaku's arm who he had been walking by for the past half hour, the two having taken the long way to Kisuke's, she was about to speak up before the world phased out around her as Ichigo used flash step and she was standing before the familiar Shōten which she knew it to be Kisuke's place. Raising a hand to her head not having travelled that fast before, yes she was capable of high speeds but Ichigo's outmatched Yoruichi's by a landslide.

"What's going on?" The slightly dazed woman questioned.

"Apparently we've got trouble." Ichigo stated opening up the front door keeping an eye on the surrounding buildings, he trusted Kisuke's seal that was placed on his back but that didn't mean they wouldn't be able to recognise him, the entire Soul Society knew him after the events with Aizen occurred. "The best place for you to be right now is with Kisuke." Immediately Kukaku grabbed Ichigo by the collar and brought him down to her height.

"You shoving me off kid?" She questioned with narrowed eyes. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself or do I have to remind you?" Her gaze was threatening and Ichigo chuckled awkwardly.

"Alright, let's get this inside." Yoruichi spoke up standing in the store. "Kukaku, this is serious."

"Tch, yeah." Kukaku muttered. "Be safe kid."

"Uh yeah..." Ichigo nodded. "Do I call you aunty now or what?"

"Titles don't mean shit brat." Kukaku smirked. "Kukaku is just fine."

"I was thinking more along the lines of old bag... but you know." Ichigo smirked before Kukaku smirked and punched Ichigo in the arm, it instantly going dead from the force of the punch. "Ow!" Kukaku just continued to smirk as she turned to Yoruichi.

"Ready?" Yoruichi questioned getting a nod from the dark haired woman.

"Yeah, if Ichigo wants to know more he can just contact me." Kukaku shrugged. "Let's get going." The purple haired former captain nodded before turning to Ichigo.

"Kisuke's waiting down stairs for you."

"Of course he is, can't he just meet me at the door like a normal person?" He sighed in annoyance making the two woman simply roll their eyes as Ichigo headed for the hatch that would lead down into the subterranean training ground. Both woman watching until he was gone from sight.

"Keep an eye on him Yoruichi." Kukaku said softly.

"When don't I?" Yoruichi smiled. "That kid gets into the craziest situations, I wonder if anything will ever stop happening to him." Kukaku simply shook her head in amusement before nodding to Yoruichi to open up the Senkaimon.

Ichigo's feet touched the ground and he turned to see Kisuke sitting atop a rock formation and headed over to him wandering what it could be that Kisuke had in-store for him this time, he remembered a month ago just before he had entered the Garganta to headed to Hueco Mundo Kisuke had told him that he have something for him once he returned. During the entire month Ichigo hadn't even thought on what it could possibly be, but now it was all he could think about.

"Ah, I see that you've finally arrived." Kisuke said looking down at Ichigo from where he sat before standing and jumping down to the ground. "We don't have much time so I'm going to make this quick, quite frankly it's not my place to say, so none of this, is going to make any sense to you."

"Kisuke, half the things you say don't make sense to me." Ichigo chuckled getting one in return from the scientist before it faded and a serious expression overtook the man's face.

"Remember back Ichigo, to how you obtained your powers from Rukia, that moment when you drew your sword for the first time and defeated that hollow." Ichigo did as he was told and remembered that moment, it may have been the very start of his journey but even so it was the strongest he had ever felt, he had gone from a human to something incredibly strong. He'd never forget that moment in his life. "Now what if I told you everything about that moment, was impossible."

"What?" Ichigo questioned surprised before Kisuke placed a hand on his back leading him around the large rock formation he had once sat upon.

"Ichigo, there are over six thousand Soul Reapers in the Gotei, hundreds more in the Soul Reaper Academy learning to become Soul Reapers, do you want to know what makes you different from every single one of them?" Kisuke questioned.

"I'm human?" Ichigo questioned figuring it was the most logical answer.

"No." Kisuke shook his head. "You never obtained your Zanpakuto." Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stopped walking, Kisuke moving ahead of him. "Ichigo, this entire time you've been fighting, all this time you've been protecting. You've done so without your Zanpakuto, the weapon you call Zangetsu... is not the true form of your Zanpakuto." Kisuke stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Each Soul Reaper is given an Asauchi to mould into their Zanpakuto, you were never given an Asauchi but created a weapon somehow from nothing. It was an impossible feat... if it hadn't been you."

"Kisuke, what the hell are you saying. Zangetsu is my Zanpakuto, it has a Shikai and a Bankai!" Ichigo argued trying to come to terms with what Kisuke was saying.

"No Ichigo, it is not a Zanpakuto, it's a fake. I'm going to help you obtain your true Zanpakuto." Kisuke continued to walk around the rock formation, Ichigo following after him before he stopped as Kisuke was now standing next to a some kind of creature. It's skin was entirely white, it's eyes held no pupils and were bland, thick trails of smoke seemingly forming from it's lifeless eyes as it stared at him. "This is an Asauchi that I created, this will be formed into your Zanpakuto. It took me a month to create and it is unlike any other Asauchi. Usually it would take time to Mould your Zanpakuto, but all you have to do, is stab this Asauchi with your current Zangetsu. Down the line you'll need to speak with your Zanpakuto, but right now we don't have the time."

"Kisuke, this is insane. How long have you known about this?" Ichigo questioned turning his eyes from the Asauchi back to Kisuke.

"Since you first gained your powers." Kisuke told him honestly. "I didn't bring it up because the strength you had was more then enough for what you needed to accomplish. Right now you need your true strength." Kisuke rose his hand up and pulled his hat from his head before holding it to his chest and bowing. "Please Ichigo, trust me." Ichigo frown before the large form of what he had once believed to be his Zanpakuto formed in his grip from golden particles and he gripped the hilt.

"When everything has settled down Kisuke, I'm going to want some answers."

"And I'll answer anything you have to ask." Kisuke nodded as Ichigo approached the Asauchi Kisuke taking several steps back before Ichigo rose the fake to the chest of the strange creature. The Asauchi stared back at Ichigo before Ichigo ran the blade through the creature's chest before the ground started to shake. Kisuke could feel no Reiatsu but he knew that Ichigo's was far beyond comprehension, even for himself. It was here, he just couldn't feel it. He had to smile as Ichigo now stood both arms outstretched a sword in each hand. This was his true Zanpakuto's... Kisuke didn't doubt why he had two. No matter what happened, Ichigo was going to be a force to be reckoned with from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

They all stood in a row, even though it was quite late and the events of the day had been tiresome they were all surprised at the house now standing before them. It was large, larger then what any of them had lived in previous, apart from the three former Arrancar who practically lived in a palace. However Las Noches didn't have anything luxurious in nature as it was a military station.

The building was three stories in all, built with a theme the traditional Japanese wooden architecture, it looked to be straight out of the Kamakura and Muromachi periods if anything. The building itself had a large yard surrounded by a large fence which stood over eight feet tall. The yard was completely beautiful filled with gorgeous gardens, paths underneath the rose coloured maple trees. Around the entire length of the first floor was a wooden deck two steps up off the ground.

"This is incredible." Tatsuki breathed out as Isshin opened the gate that led into the large estate. The garden had dim lights in the area making an eerie glow emit from within below the several large maple trees. The rest followed in after the man that had given them so much of the entertainment on the trip from Karakura Town to the city of Okazaki. It truly hadn't been the best farewell to Karakura that any of them had, those capable were always on the look out for the mentioned team that was searching for Ichigo. Until the train had departed the region the atmosphere had been tense for them all.

"It's so beautiful!" Yuzu exclaimed rushing into the garden, Karin trudging tiredly along after her, it was better then staying with the irritated teens who had been annoyed by her father and Keigo for most of the trip, yes they had been entertainment for the most part but they were also annoyances for everybody. It was probably for the best to just leave the brooding hormonal teenagers to themselves, she still had a while to go before she hit her teenage years and didn't wanted to be dragged into anything before then.

The others were viewing the garden with wide eyes surprised at how luxurious that it was and unaware of their surroundings meaning that they were unaware of the two approaching. Ichigo felt their approach before anyone else having come to know a Devil's signature since having returned from Hell, they had a distinct feel about them, the others were too entranced by the sight of the beautiful garden to notice the approaching Devils.

Soon enough Ichigo could pick up the sound of the footsteps approaching from within the dark of the house making him narrow his eyes, immediately on edge. Unaware of who was here, the Devil's had said that they were on his side in this mess, but that didn't mean he fully trusted them yet.

"Easy." Isshin spoke softly placing a hand on his son's tense shoulder, registering the power coming from the approaching figures. It was two girls, Ichigo immediately recognising Sona as she came into view from within the house she adjusted her glasses slightly upon her approach, the glint of the moonlight shinning of the glass in response to her movement. The other was another Devil with long straight black that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromia eyes, a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Welcome." Sona greeted bringing the attention of the large group towards them. "My name is Sona Sitri and this is Tsubaki Shinra." She bowed, Tsubaki also bowing in greeting the ones behind Ichigo surprised that this stunningly beautiful and posed teen was the girl that was going to be Ichigo's fiance'.

"Hello future daug-!" Before Isshin could even begin to clear the distance between himself and the girl he was about to profess his forever changing third daughter status on, a swift and direct round house kick crashed into his gut sending him flying across the garden and crashing into one of the fences that surrounded the grounds. Ichigo landed on his feet effortlessly and turned back to the stoic Sona who could hardly believe what had just happened right before her eyes while the ones behind Ichigo simply ignored the attack on the man as if it wasn't anything new.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo apologised to her. "Unfortunately... you're going to be getting a lot of that." He continued knowing just how his father was when it came to certain topics, atleast he'd be getting exercise in when it came to his Father's daily beatings.

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Sona said still slightly stunned from the random attack on the dark haired man.

"He's my Father." Sona's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to find Isshin groaning in a crater in the fence surrounding the property, never would she had expected Ichigo's father to be like this. "Think back of how your sister acted during the meeting." Instantly Sona's eyes began to twitch and a scowl that could almost rival Ichigo's appeared on her face at the mention of the embarrasment she had suffered at the hands of her sister, and in front of the Satan's no less! "Yeah, just think of that times a hundred. No matter what happens, he won't let up." Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"I see." Sona sighed softly coming to the conclusion that herself and Ichigo shared a mutual irritation at a member of their family. "Please, come in. The house is awaiting you." She said turning to the house and gesturing with one arm. Orihime took the initiative and grabbed both Tatsuki and Ryo by the arm before racing forward dragging the exhausted two after her, Nelliel happily running after the three.

Menoly walked along side Keigo and Loly while Chad brought up the rear with just a simple nod from Ichigo that everything would be alright. Out of them all Ichigo was glad for Chad to be here the most, no matter what would happened or what situations Ichigo got himself in, Chad would always be there watching his back. Yuzu and Karin were still exploring the garden as the others entered the house, Isshin still embedded in the wall from Ichigo's kick.

"May we speak privately?" Sona questioned turning to Ichigo once more as the large teen passed them.

"Sure." Ichigo nodded as he followed Sona after the rest heading up the two steps before entering the house, lights having been turned on from the one's who had already entered the building. Ichigo could hear that Nelliel and Orihime in their state of excitement had made it up to the second floor. Chad was placing his bags down with the rest as Keigo ushered for him to hurry up also wanting to explore the house, his excitement ever growing. Tatsuki and Ryo were collapsed on their own bags eyes closed to tired to even think about finding a room to crash in. Ichigo sensed out for Loly and Menoly and found them exploring another set of rooms on the first floor.

"This way." Sona instructed, Tsubaki following after her as Ichigo simply nodded in response and followed after the two. Sona slid open a door which opened up into a large room with a low table numerous zabutons lining up either side of it. Sona took a seat upon one of the zabutons, Tsubaki standing behind her against the wall. Sona gestured for Ichigo to take a seat opposite the table from her which he did after closing the door behind him, figuring it was probably best to speak with Sona alone for the time being.

"I apologise for the informal greeting." Sona apologised as Ichigo took his seat. "I was recommended to greet you upon your arrival to Okazaki." She explained to him.

"It's fine." Ichigo assured her. "In truth I'm just glad to finally be here." Ichigo admitted to her. "It's been a hectic day."

"First your meeting with the Four Satans, conveying the information to your friends and family before finally dodging around a team sent on tracking you down." Sona nodded before a playful smile came to her face seeing Ichigo's surprised reaction upon the information she had given him. "Lord Lucifer sent a decoy for the team to follow, it was why you had no trouble with arriving here in Okazaki."

"Man, that's another thing I owe those guys." Ichigo mumbled before staring past Sona to Tsubaki who seemed to be trying to stay calm however upon learning of who Ichigo was, and what he had done to the Gate of Hell, she was nervous. Composed but nervous.

"Tsubaki is my Queen." Sona told him making Ichigo turn back to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsubaki." The girl in questioned simply bowed in response and opting to remain quiet.

"I only sensed a handful of devils with you." Sona spoke again. "The rest were human, there was something different about them a power I've never felt before but human none the less." Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

"Dad, Yuzu and Karin, my two sisters will remain as they are." Ichigo explained to her. "Orihime, Ryo, Tatsuki will become Devils. The rest are already apart of my peerage." Ichigo finished.

"So you only have a current peerage of eight members currently?" Sona questioned, including the members who hadn't been officially turned into Devils yet.

"Nine, my second Knight isn't here in the world of the living, she is in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo stated.

"The world of Hollows." Sona mused aloud remembering the details of what the Satan's had told her about what she hadn't understood when it came to certain topics that had popped up during the meeting earlier with the Four Satans. Taking on a thinking pose she tried to register what pieces he would use to change the remaining humans into his peerage. From what she knew his Queen had yet to be chosen, so had either of his bishops or one of his rooks and several pawns remained also. "It is quite odd." Sona stated.

"What's that?" Ichigo questioned, observing her slightly. She hadn't had much input in the meeting that he had earlier and was slightly curious about what she thought about the current situation.

"Usually, the Queen of a Peerage would be the first chosen amongst the members." Sona explained to him. "Usually a close friend the King can trust above all else."

"Really?" Ichigo questioned getting a nod from the senior Devil.

"Do you have anyone in mind for that position? Someone you can rely on?" She questioned, truly intrigued if the newly instated Devil had someone he could trust above all else.

"Well... that'd be Chad... but he's already my Rook." Icihgo explained leaning back on his hands to support himself as he turned his gaze up to the ceiling. "Tatsuki would be the other, she has been my friend since elementary... but there is no way in hell I'm giving her that kind of position. I'd never hear the end of it." He muttered as Sona took in his appearance. The visage of his thinking face, how his eyebrows furrowed slightly with each new thought that crossed his mind. "Yeah, I got no idea." Ichigo chuckled lightly before collapsing back onto the ground surprising Sona slightly as Ichigo laid on the ground, hands folded behind his head as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"I see." Sona smiled softly, she could understand why the Four Satan's were amused or at least interested in him, he wasn't anything like she had been expecting. You tend to have an expection upon meeting the one who destroyed the Gate of Hell, but seeing him... she would think he was just another ordinary High School Student if she didn't know any better. "I'm sure you'll manage to get a Queen soon enough." Ichigo nodded from where he lay, thinking he would be able to figure everything out when the time required it. First he had to get Ryo, Tatsuki and Orihime situated as Devil's before he even thought about moving onto the next Evil Pieces that remained.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ichigo questioned making Sona glance down at him over the tbale to see his eyes holding a seriousness to them she hadn't expected to see.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." She told him.

"While I have a hundred questions running through my mind and probably a million more I just don't know how to ask yet, they can wait but I've got one." He said pushing himself up into a sitting position to face her properly. "What do you know of Ophis?" The girl that he had met in Hell had been on his mind ever since he had met her.

The self proclaimed Dragon God, the one the Satan's called one of the strongest beings in existence. The thought of why had she shown herself to him then and there when he had needed it the most had crossed his mind so many times. Why had she show any interest in him at all? He was in the process of losing his powers, to the point where he would have been nothing but an ordinary human. So why had she approached him?

"I'm sorry." Sona spoke up. "I know nothing about Ophis, if you're going to ask about her I suggest speaking with the Four Satan's in more detail about it. I wish I could tell you but about that topic, I truly know nothing." Ichigo frowned slightly but nodded regardless.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to ask them another favour whenever it is that I see them next." Ichigo stated.

"Sona, it's getting late. I'm sure that they would like to rest before school tomorrow." Tsubaki spoke up for the first time that night. Sona nodded her head and rose from her sitting position atop the zabuton, Ichigo following her own movement and standing. Ichigo gestured for the door and Sona headed wordlessly out of the room, Tsubaki following before Ichigo walked after them. His scowl increased ten fold upon hearing absolutely nothing in the house. He was on guard every single step of the way to the front door where Sona was leading them.

"There are just a few more things you should know." Sona stopped just outside the front door, Ichigo observing the garden behind her to find that it was empty of his Father and Sisters.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Firstly I must ask that you call me by the name Souna Shitori at school, it is my alias at school." Ichigo gave her a questioning look but figured it was easy enough to do. "Secondly I've been tasked with explaining Devil society etiquette to you along with your duties as a Devil." She explained to him. "However during the next several months before the new year, student council elections will be held and my time will be dedicated to the school during this time."

"That's understandable, I don't expect you to drop anything just because we arrived on your doorstep." Ichigo told her.

"And I thank you for that, however it's not my doorstep your stepping on per say." Ichigo gave her a slightly confused look not knowing what she was getting at. "The area that we're in right now is the territory to another Devil, Rias Gremory. I'll introduce you formally to her tomorrow. I've asked her to help you during the time of the elections when I will be unavailable." Sona stated.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes getting a nod in response. "You really went out of your way, you didn't have to do that."

"Regardless, it has been done and Rias has agreed." Sona explained.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Ichigo told her. "And... uh... about this whole engagement thing." Ichigo started awkwardly not truly knowing how to actually approach the subject of their odd situation. Sona simply smiled slightly.

"We can speak of that another time." Sona told him pushing her glasses up slightly. "For now act as if we're getting to know one another. That will at least please my parents... and annoy the hell out of my sister." Ichigo had to chuckle lightly at that making her smile back at him before her face turned serious once more. "One more thing Ichigo."

"Shoot."

"You should be aware, that not only is it my task to educate you on a new and entirely new concept of living... I was asked to report to the Four Satan's on you." Sona told him. "I'm not one for such a task but it was asked of me. I'd rather have you know now then find out later on down the track causing problems that could of never happened had you already known." Sona told him.

"Heh, yeah I figured as much." Ichigo chuckled lightly surprising the senior Devil's at his laid back attitude. "I destroyed the Gate's of Hell, if they didn't keep tabs on me I'd be more concerned. Trust me on this, I was expecting it. However what I wasn't expecting was for you to be honest with me." Ichigo confessed.

"I thought it would be for the best." Sona simply told him before bowing to him and raising back up. "Your school uniforms will be in the rooms awaiting you and your peerage, the forms just need to be filled out and you'll be accepted into Kuoh Academy without question." She explained. "Good night."

"Yeah, good night." Ichigo nodded in return as Sona turned with Tsubaki and headed out of the estate. Ichigo let out a soft sigh as he watched the two leave the garden's by the front gate. He glanced over the yard taking in the sight that entranced everyone and had to smile before he closed the door behind him and made his way for the main open area of the house only to see four heads poking out in the hall making his scowl increase once more. Isshin, Yuzu, Nelliel and Keigo had all been spying on their little conversation.

"You totally should of kissed her!" Yuzu cried in an animated fashion as if someone had just stolen her cake.

"What kind of man are you!?" Isshin shouted. "You should already be in bed making grand babies! I'm so disappointed in you my only son!" He continued.

"I'm so jealous! Why can't I get a smoking hot fiance'? Sure she's lacking in several departments but you can't say she isn't stunning!" Keigo cried on the floor throwing a tantrum like a five year old who had their toy taken away from them.

"Ichigo! Ichigo Let's take a bath! It's really big so we'll all fit!" Nel cheered happily leaving the three behind and rushing up to Ichigo with a happy smile on her face. "It's outside! It's an outside bath! It's really cool!" The green haired beauty told him, her excitement Ichigo was well aware of among the others. "Let's go!" Nel cheered happily grabbing his arm and beginning to pull him along.

"Gah Nel! We can't bath together!" Ichigo shouted being pulled along by his first Knight. The shouting made Nelliel stop and turn back to him with a pout.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Well... uh... you're a girl... and I'm not... it's not right!" The orange haired devil shouted his declaration.

"We use to bath together when we were younger." Yuzu told him in a matter of fact tone, Ichigo glaring lightly at her, she wasn't helping!

"We haven't done that for years and the only reason we did was because you were scared of being alone in the bathroom by yourself!" Ichigo snapped at his sister making Yuzu pout at him.

"Daddy will bath with you Yuzu!" Isshin cheered with a grin.

"Gross! No Dad! That's weird!" Yuzu cried turning and running down the hall leaving a crying Isshin in his wake. Ichigo sighed as he pushed past his Father, Nelliel and Keigo following after him.

"Bath?" Nelliel questioned Ichigo as she leaned forward and smiled up at him.

"Ah... rain check." Ichigo told her making her pout. "Where's everybody else?" Ichigo questioned hoping to change the subject.

"Sleeping I guess." Keigo told them. "Loly and Menoly picked a room up on the second floor. It had two single beds so they opted to share that room." Keigo explained to him. "Chad, your sisters and your old man picked rooms down on the first floor."

"Orihime, Tatsuki and Ryo picked rooms up on the second floor along with Keigo and me!" Nel cheered.

"Then what's on the third floor?" Ichigo questioned.

"Duh, you're room." Keigo told him. "Everyone decided that since you're the King." Keigo grinned as Nelliel smiled at him, Ichigo simply rolling his eyes at the comment. "You should be at the top of the castle right?" Ichigo simply sighed. "But yeah, anyway. The entire top floor is one bedroom, the first two floors are relatively the same size, the second floor housing the majority of the bedrooms. There are still some left unattended. The first floor is the kitchen, bathhouse and dining room" Keigo explained. "The third floor is considerably smaller in size, but still fairly large in it's own right and it's all one room apart from the en-suite and walk in wardrobe."

"Well... I guess that's all sorted then." Ichigo figured before glancing at Keigo. "We seriously have a bath house?"

"Yeah, Nelliel wasn't kidding when she said it could fit all of us. The damn things like a pool. We have separate bathrooms as well if you're wondering." Ichigo nodded in understanding before turning to the busty former Arrancar who smiled happily at him.

"Nel, can I ask you to dos something for me?" Ichigo questioned.

"Anything, I'm your knight after all!" She smiled happily.

"I was hoping you might go back to Hueco Mundo, explain everything that has happened to Tia the change of city and such. It would probably be best if she didn't appear in Karakura Town for a while."

"Yeah! Do you want me to bring Loly and Menoly along with me?" She questioned tapping a finger to her chin.

"No, I think it would be easier for them to adjust to school with the rest of us." Ichigo explained to her. "With Orihime there to help them through it, it will be easier for them."

"Oh, what about me?" She pouted.

"You fit in anywhere you go Nel." Ichigo smiled making her grin happily back at him.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning then! Good night!" She shouted as she ran off, both teens watching as she went.

"Man she's pretty." Keigo grinned stupidly watching as Nel ascended the staircase.

"Get your mind out fo the gutter Keigo and focus." Ichigo sighed. "Look, this entire situation may be nothing but a walk in the park but it may change very quickly for us. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it. We've got your back Ichigo." Keigo assured him. "It's true that we may never catch up to you in strength but still, we've got your back." He said nudging his friend in the arm playfully.

"Good to know Keigo." Ichigo grinned. "We start school tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Keigo cheered making Ichigo raise an eyebrow in question at his sudden enthusiasm for school of all things.

"You're excited about school, I think that's a first." Ichigo admitted.

"It's Kuoh freaking Academy! Just last year it was an all girls school! The girl to guy ratio is off the charts! It's going to be ladies upon ladies for Keigster!" The pawn cheered.

"The Keigster? Seriously Keigo?" Keigo simply shrugged making Ichigo sigh, he should fo expected as much.

"I can't wait! I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight!"

"Well, I'm going to bed. "Ichigo told him leaving the excited teen on the first floor and ascending up to the third for himself.

"This is going to be epic! I just know it!" Keigo cheered mentally.

* * *

"Would you stop!" Ichigo growled as Tatsuki continued to try and attack him all of which was simply blocked or avoided by the sleep deprived teenage power house. She had been at it all morning ever since Ichigo had made his way down to the first floor in his new Kuoh Academy uniform after a much relaxing cold shower, somehow during the night Nelliel had crept in his bed to sleep beside him and the instinct to attack hadn't risen in his sleep as it usually did with his father.

Truthfully Ichigo was just glad that Nel had left to Hueco Mundo from his room and he hadn't had to explain her presence to anyone. She picked up the habit of sleeping close to Ichigo during the month spent in Hueco Mundo, even Tia usually slept in a nearby room after she had become a member of his Peerage.

As for the reason as to why Tatsuki was attacking him? Simple really. She was still human, along with Ryo and Orihime. Ichigo had not yet turned them into Devils. In truth Ichigo didn't want them to freak out with all the new sensations that came with being a Devil during the middle of a school day. So he had opted to wait until the evening when they were at home and not at their first day at the new school.

Orihime and Ryo were fine with the idea of waiting until after school, Tatsuki however was not and had been annoying Ichigo with her antics all morning. Right now she was worse then Keigo! Hell boarding on the annoyance level that his father was on she was that bad!

Chad seemed to be having a care free morning, simply enjoying the peace that the morning had brought. Isshin had not been there so the house had been relatively quiet when the teens had awoken to Yuzu cooking them breakfast explaining that Isshin was setting everything up for the removal trucks.

Orihime had opted to help Yuzu cook but the teens of Karakura High pleaded with Yuzu to not let her near the kitchen making Orihime pout and sit down with the most annoyed expression that she could muster, if there were bunnies around they would of run for cover.

At the moment Ryo was simply taking the sights of the town in, making mental notes of the location of the house was from the school so she'd know the general direction to school.

What the three girls of Karakura High found odd, was the school uniforms they were now dressed in. The school uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the shirts collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, Tatsuki and Ryo opting not to wear the shoulder cape while Orihime, Loly and Menoly wore the entire assemble. In addition they wore a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. The uniform was completely different from the plane grey uniforms of Karakura High, that was for sure.

Keigo, Chad and Ichigo were wearing the male version of the outfit which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Each wore the uniform differently. Keigo wore the uniform with the blazer buttoned up while Chad wore the blazer open but with the white dress shirt buttoned up. Ichigo wore both the blazer and buttoned up shirt open with a black v-neck underneath.

The group of eight was heading for Kuoh Academy after leaving the large house that they all now lived in. Ichigo had asked what Karin and Yuzu were doing that day since Isshin had gone about getting everything ready for the removal trucks and not worrying about his youngest daughters for the moment. Karin simply stated that they'd take a few days to get settled in then they'd get their old man to find them a school to attend.

Yuzu was even for it, usually she would have been worrying that they hadn't been to school yet or even enrolled in one but she found that cleaning the house was the utmost priority at the moment, even though as soon as they had walked through the doors it was sparkling clean... it just wasn't Yuzu clean.

They managed to reach the school easily enough as it was only a walk that took about twenty minutes in all from their new house. The school grounds were large and the entirety of it was fenced off by a nine foot brick wall that ran around the entire perimeter with an iron gate at the front entrance.

The main school building was the most prominent and noticeable feature, being only forty or so meters from the front entrance, everything in front of the building was luscious gardens and paths. The building itself was at least three stories tall. To the front left of the school was another building of similar design, from where the group stood they could see that it was a gym from it's open doors. To the right of the main building was a hill descending down onto a large track field where they could also see numerous tennis courts lined up behind it.

"This place is huge!" Orihime exclaimed happily clapping all the while in her excitement. "Karakura High didn't look even half as nice as this!"

"So this is where snobby rich kids go to learn?" Ryo questioned glancing around, her eyes being drawn to the track field her blood already pumping wanting to break the records that the school held. She was the fastest student in Karakura and had won numerous races with other schools. She was the Track Star of Karakura High after all, she was looking forward to putting the track team here in it's place.

"So this is a school?" Menoly questioned as they entered through the gate, numerous other students walking by them some giving them curious glances as they had never seen the members of the group before. Keigo had been mentally counting, so far he had only seen fifteen males at the school, the rest were totally hot girls! This was going to be the best school year ever!

"Yep! This is great!" Keigo grinned. "Oh man! I bet they're just waiting to pounce!" He couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Who's pouncing on what now?" Loly questioned with an annoyed look in her eyes, she found Keigo to be overbearing and continuously wondered how Menoly could put up with him, hell she had even seen that Ichigo couldn't deal with him for long periods of time and most of the time Chad opted to ignore whatever it was that the teen said. Loly mostly followed their lead and simply ignored Keigo.

"You don't get it do you!" Keigo shouted making everyone sigh. "This! This was once a sanctuary! A paradise! Now it is open for business! Ladies here I co-gack!" A swift smack to the face by Tatsuki's bag sent him flying across the pavement.

"Let's forget about what that idiot has to say." Tatsuki huffed. "Let's find the dojo so I can kick someone's ass already, it's been too long since I've been in a fight and if I wait any longer I'm going to snap."

"Tatsuki! We have to get enrolled first! Paperwork comes before fighting!" Orihime told her sternly making Tatsuki scowl.

"This is a pain." Ichigo mumbled as he walked beside Chad towards the building as the group followed after them.

"The current situation? Or the numerous devils currently watching us?" Chad questioned.

"Both." Ichigo stated, upon entering the school grounds he was able to locate ever single devil on campus and they were either in the windows looking out over the school or more precisely them, or they were in the courtyard in groups acting as if they were but normal people gossiping with one another. He doubted Sona put them up to it, they were just curious about the new Devil's in school.

As the group entered the academy's main building they were greeted with the presence of Sona who was standing with Tsubaki behind her. Next to Sona was standing the same red headed girl Ichigo had seen in the meeting with the Four Satans.

"Good morning." Sona greeted with a short bow. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you Rias Gremory." She said inclining her head to the red head next to her who smiled politely at the group.

"Hello, I'm Rias Gremory, Sona says that you'll be in my care when she is unable to explain certain things." Rias smiled. "It would appear we're running short on time at the moment, so if you'd like. Please meet at the Old School building after school today. We'll have proper introductions then."

"We're busy after school." Tatsuki simply stated before grabbing Ichigo by the back of the neck and forcing him to bow surprising both Sona and Rias at the sudden aggressive action.

"Gah! Tatsuki!" Ichigo growled in his annoyance.

"This guy's got to make us into one of you guys." Tatsuki told them as she held Ichigo down. "Until this moron does that! We're not doing anything!"

"Say's you! I'll be there!" Keigo cheered raising his hand up staring at Ria's with nothing but indecent thoughts running through his mind.

"Tatsuki, be polite." Orihime tried to tell the martial artist. "They're just trying to help."

"Fine! We'll meet later, then when we get home Ichigo!" Tatsuki glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo muttered to her as he brushed her hand off and glanced at Sona. "Which way to get everything sorted out for us to start the day?" He questioned.

"Follow me, thank you Rias." Sona nodded to her friend who smiled before bowing to the group and heading off, Ichigo having to grip the back of Keigo's collar to stop him from following after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chad and Ichigo walked down the empty halls of Kuoh Academy, the halls were empty since classes had already started. They had been in the faculty room for the majority of the first period, there were eight new transfer students after all so Ichigo wasn't to irritated about the time frame and figured it would have been troublesome anywhere they had gone too. The group had been split up into three, Ryo, Tatsuki and Orihime had been placed into a single class while Keigo had been put with Menoly and Loly, Ichigo and Chad being in the same class hence why the two were walking together.

Ichigo was just glad that Loly and Tatsuki weren't in the same class, that would cause mass chaos, he just knew it. He still had to speak to Tatsuki about a few things involving the Arrancar, after Chad had told him how they reacted he had made a mental list on what he had to address. It would seem that the past few problems that Ichigo was dealing with involved his oldest friend, he'd really need to have a talk with her soon enough. First things first was turning them into Devils, everything else could come after.

"I think that this is it." Chad spoke up bringing Ichigo to a halt and turning back to look over his shoulder at his large friend who had stopped by a door, Ichigo to lost in thought to even realise that Chad had indeed stopped. Ichigo nodded as Chad rose his hand up and knocked on the wooden frame loud enough to get the teachers attention within. The door opened and both Ichigo peered in at the rather plane looking teacher who smiled at the both of them, something neither were expecting upon being seen as delinquents wherever else they went it was a surprise to be welcomed warmly like this.

"Ah, you two must be the transfer students from Karakura correct? Please come in." She ushered them both and the two entered the room, and instantly both paled as they saw the entire class, apart from themselves the rest were female. There wasn't a single male among them. Both were now standing in front of the class awkwardly.

Ichigo noting the presence of four devils and seeing Sona and Rias sitting towards the back of the room, while Tsubaki sat behind Sona there was another female devil sitting behind Rias, a girl with black hair tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon. While Ichigo could instantly determine that the dark haired teen was a Devil... there were also the aspects of something else, it almost resembled that of the Fallen Angel that had attacked him and Ryo a month ago.

The dark haired girl was staring wide eyed at Chad feeling the overwhelming power flowing from him. While none could sense the outrageous power that Ichigo had, the same could not be said for Chad's power. Having trained with Nelliel for over a month his spiritual pressure had rose tremendously and for those that could sense it, it was something to take notice of.

While Sona and Tsubaki had been at the house last night and had come to know the signatures that were present in the house, Rias and her Queen had not been hence the reaction from Rias's queen. The teacher closed the door and walked up to Chad, him being the closest to her before smiling happily up at him.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?" She questioned.

"My name is Yatsutora Sado." Chad bowed slightly to the class, Ichigo dead panned slightly as the teacher expected more from the larger teen but knowing Chad that's all he had to say on the matter, the larger teen never being one to speak often. Ichigo sighed softly before stepping forward bringing the attention of the class to him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, both Chad and myself have transferred from Karakura High in Karakura Town." The teen introduced himself. "Under certain circumstances we were forced to transfer schools even though it's so late in the year. We'll be in your care." Ichigo bowed, knowing the question of why they had transferred so late in the year would surely arise in questions. It was better to get it out of the way now rather then later.

"Kyaa! They're so cool!"

"No like those pervert first years!"

"They seem real mature!"

"I'm so glad that we have some boys in our class!" Ichigo and Chad both shared an awkward glance, this being one of the weirdest school introductions since meeting Keigo for the first time. Ichigo glanced back over the room to see Sona adjusting her glasses as she sat back in her chair a small smile on her face. Instantly setting the all to familiar scowl on his face... it didn't help, there were only more cheers from the girls at how scary he looked. Kuoh Academy... was nothing like Karakura High.

"Ichigo, you can take the seat between Rias and Sona, Sado, do you mind taking the seat behind."

"That will be fine." Chad nodded as Ichigo headed for the designated seat, Chad following after him. Ichigo took his seat between both Rias and Sona, Chad taking the seat behind as requested. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see the teen behind Rias looking at Chad with wide eyes, probably not having felt such a source of spiritual pressure before. Ichigo leaned over to Rias slightly.

"You can tell her it's fine." Ichigo told the red head surprising her slightly as she turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "Chad's not going to hurt anyone." Rias nodded slightly as Ichigo sat back in his chair watching from the corner of her eye as Rias turned in her seat slightly beginning a conversation with the girl behind her.

Chad gave him a thankful nod in return which he caught after a slight glance over his shoulder at the larger teen. Turning the front of the room once more he saw the entire occupants of the room all taking glances over their shoulder making him scowl on instinct only getting more dreamy eyed expressions from the girls.

"God what is wrong with this academy?" Ichigo groaned mentally.

When class was over and lunch started Ichigo groaned in relief, yes he was in the top twenty of his classes back at Karakura, but this... this was actually challenging. He wandered how Keigo was going to cope, let alone Loly and Menoly who hadn't had any prior school learning experience. They would probably need help with their studies down the line, even if it was just for a year. He really needed to start thinking about what the future was going to hold for them now. Hundreds of years to live and they had just started this long existence of their new lives.

"Something on your mind?" Sona questioned from beside him making him glance over at her to see her packing her desk up.

"The years..." He began Sona knowing what he was talking about, the length of time that a Devil possessed in it's life. "What do you do with it?" He questioned making her smile softly as she continued to pack up her desk before finishing as he pushed her glasses up slightly.

"I've wondered this myself many times." She explained as she turned in her seat to face him, Ichigo doing the same as Chad listened along with them from behind Ichigo, he was also curious about the aspects of his new life as a Devil. "I found it, that with hundreds of years down the line. You focus about the now, form a plan for the immediate future." She explained to them. "It could be as simple as finishing school before moving onto your next goal."

"Easy enough." Ichigo stated making Sona nod.

"Or you could set a goal for yourself that might take several other goals to accomplish the larger goal." Sona told him.

"And what's your goal?" Ichigo questioned.

"To create a school." She explained standing from her seat as there was a knock on their classroom door and a girl opened the door and poked her head in Sona giving a nod in the girls direction. "Please excuse me there are some matter's that I need to take care of." Ichigo nodded in understand as Sona left the room making Ichigo roll his head to the side as he turned his attention to Chad.

"Lunch?" Ichigo questioned making Chad nod his head.

"Sounds good." Chad stated with a smile, he truly wandered if anything would throw Ichigo off any more.

"Would you mind if we accompanied you?" Rias questioned making both Chad and Ichigo turn back to the stunning red head, Akeno now standing beside her a sweet smile on her face. "There should be no reason as to not get to know one another, is there?" Rias questioned once more with a smile on her face, Ichigo couldn't help but notice just how blue her eyes were.

"I don't see why not." Ichigo nodded as he stood up, Chad doing the same, both teens towering over both Devils. "Which way to the cafeteria?" He questioned.

"Follow me." Rias smiled as she turned and headed for the door, the three following after her.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Ichigo stated making Akeno turn to him with a smile. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo, I'm Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen." She smiled at him, the shock and nervousness that she had shown upon first feeling Chad's power was no longer present, Ichigo didn't know if Rias words had reached her and worked or that she had come to realise that they weren't a threat or just perhaps she could have been stronger then Chad and was caught off guard? It was hard to determine without truly knowing her or her abilities.

"This is Chad, my Rook." Akeno turned back to Chad who gave her a swift nod, he had tried to lower his spiritual pressure to a point where it wouldn't bother the Devil Queen, hopefully it had worked.

"It's a pleasure, may I call you Sado?" She asked her smile never faltering.

"That's fine." Chad nodded in confirmation.

"Will the rest of your peerage be joining us?" Rias questioned looking over her shoulder with a smile, then it happened. Ichigo's scowl increased ten fold, the students around them paled at the sight of the pissed teen and Rias gained a shocked expression at his sudden change of demeanour, it even felt as if the room had dropped a few degree's.

"IIIIIIICCCCCCC-HHHHHHHIIIIIIII-GGGGGGGOOOOO!" Chad sighed as he lowered his head, already hearing the shouts of panic as a too energetic teen raced down the halls of Kuoh Academy searching for the one with a pissed expression, more then likely with an animated cloud of dust forming behind him as he charged forward with no care of who got in his way.

"Excuse me, for just one second." Ichigo told them as he walked past Rias who was still stunned at such an expression on the teens face. Ichigo stood in the centre of the corridor pulling up the sleeve's of his uniform's jacket to where they reached above his elbows before Keigo slid around the corner, a few girls screaming in surprise making Ichigo's gaze harden. It had been a full month since the last time Keigo had pulled this stunt, Ichigo was hoping he'd never have to deal with the idiocy of Keigo again.

Oh how one could hope.

But he was secretly going to enjoy this.

The brown haired teen shot forward with a grin one his face, arms spread wide as he closed the distance faster then a hundred meter sprinter could. Rias and Akeno both watched in amazement as Ichigo leapt forward feet first and before Keigo even knew what had happened Ichigo's arm had wrapped around the teens neck and his entire body was parallel in the air before both hit the ground, Ichigo having Keigo in a sleeper hold.

"Gwack!" Was the only sound Keigo could make as Ichigo tightened the grip on him.

"Keigo, it's the first day of school, can't you be a bit more considerate to your fellow peers?" Ichigo questioned with an annoyed sigh as Keigo frantically tapped Ichigo on the shoulder at the lack of air he was now getting. "You could get away with the crap at Karakura but this school's a private school, you said so yourself."

"Ichi-gah!" Tightening his grip on Keigo cut him off.

"Damn it Keigo, just one day without your annoying..."

"Yeah he passed out." Chad stated making Ichigo instantly let go and stood up dusting off his uniform.

"Alright, lunch?" Ichigo questioned making Rias and Akeno stare wide eyed at him as Keigo was unconscious on the ground. Chad simply nodded as Ichigo gestured for Rias to lead the way once more which she did after Chad picked Keigo up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Does this happen a lot?" Akeno questioned the large teen.

"Daily, sometimes multiple times a day and if he's feeling extra annoying. You won't have a moments peace all day." Chad explained making Akeno nod her head in understanding as they followed after Rias towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Say ahh..." Orihime smiled happily moving the spoon forward, cupping a hand beneath it, towards the dark haired Arrancar however Loly had clamped her mouth shut shaking her head back and forth her twin tails shaking wildly in response, not wanting the abomination atop the spoon anywhere near her mouth. Menoly had to use sonido to get to the bathroom just to make it in time to empty her stomach, sure the blonde haired Arrancar had tried to deal with it, to force it down and smile happily but after her face had turned green and her eyes began to water she couldn't hold off any more, clutching a hand to her mouth she ran for the bathroom before needing her speed technique to make it in time.

It was a wonder why Orihime wasn't fat with what she had created and what Loly had seen the girl eat prior to the present, she had no hesitation of grabbing the greasiest of foods and shoving it in her maw without care. The smell of the food on the spoon was completely awful and Loly could of sworn that the creation now had a heartbeat and was a sentient being. Sure Arrancars being former hollows were no strangers to eating living sentient beings but that thing on the spoon was worse then chowing down on a hollow!

This was it! This was how Orihime was going to get back at her for everything that had happened in Hueco Mundo!

"I have to eat it! She'll never see us as someone she can rely on if I don't eat it!" Loly mentally shouted as she stared into Orihime's happy expression before her mouth opened slightly, if Menoly could take it and at least hold it down for a while she would be able to as well! Loly's entire body was trembling as the spoon approached her mouth, sweat dripping down her face as she mentally envisioned Orihime with a dark aura around her and laughing like a mad man.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo's voice made Loly jump slightly in her seat before she turned and looked up to see the group that had approached the table without either of them even noticing. Ichigo took one look at what was on the spoon that Orihime was offering and his entire body shuddered in response and Loly swore that he had gone a little pale.

"Oh! Hey Icihgo! Chad! Um..." Orihime tilted her head at the two devils with them. "Hello!" She greeted happily getting a smile from both Rias and Akeno in response.

"Where's Menoly?" Ichigo questioned noting that the blonde Arrancar wasn't present, it was odd to see Loly without Menoly or the other way around.

"Bathroom..." Loly told them. "She ate some of that..." Ichigo rose a hand to his forehead and sighed, Orihime's cooking could even make an Arrancar sick.

"I recommend you don't eat that." Chad spoke placing Keigo down next to Loly before taking a seat beside him Loly looking at him with wide eyes. "She won't hold it against you, I'm sure."

"Chad! Let her try it out for herself! She may like it!" Orihime pouted at the large teen. "You'll try it right?" Orihime gave the most innocent puppy dog look any of them had ever seen, Rias taking note of Ichigo turning away from the most adorable gaze she had seen since Millicas learned how to use one of his own.

"I'll have some." Akeno rose her hand, Rias turned to Akeno with a wide eyed gaze only to see Akeno with a blush on her cheeks. "You can't deny that face Rias! She's just too cute!" She defended her actions as Orihime happily nodded and took another spoonful of what ever it was that she had made and Akeno leaned over the table taking the offered spoon into her mouth. Chad and Ichigo watched as Akeno ate the food and rose back up with a hand to her mouth, both teens winced as she swallowed the food and coughed slightly. "It has... a strong taste." Akeno managed to get out.

"It's fried fish with white rice covered in a wasabi sauce which I created, it has wasabi, red bean paste, sugar, capsicum, mayonnaise and octopus all mixed into it!" Orihime cheered happily as she finished explaining what the dish was made out of.

"Excuse me for one second." Akeno spoke up, her face slightly green, she turned to Rias who was biting her lip trying to hold back her smile as she simply nodded before Akeno hurriedly rushed off in the direction of the bathroom, a hand cupping her mouth as she did so.

"Oh... she didn't want any more?" Orihime questioned.

"It would appear not." Rias apologised. "I'm Rias Gremory, we met in passing earlier this morning." She told her.

"Oh! I'm Orihime Inoue! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Orihime cheered happily as Rias walked around the table to sit beside her, taking note that Ichigo had yet to change her into a devil either.

"May I ask what your abilities are?" Rias questioned to the group. "I'm truly unaware of any of your capabilities."

"Why should we?" Loly asked with narrowed eyes at the red head before her ear was flicked. "Ow~" Loly whined as Ichigo lowered her hand as she glared back at him holding her ear. "What the hell was that for ya prick!"

"It was a simple question, there was no reason to bite her head off." Ichigo scolded making her glare lesson slightly before she turned back to Rias and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry." Loly apologised.

"No, it was rude of me to ask." Rias explained knowing that asking such about a peerage was indeed rude, they were entitled to their own secrets and privacy. "It's just there is so much curiosity built up about you all that I couldn't help myself. It was my fault." Rias told them with an apologetic bow of her own. "He doesn't react to how they treat him only if they do something wrong. There is no malicious intent coming from him at all... is this truly the one who destroyed the Gate of Hell?" She questioned herself watching Ichigo and Chad talk over Loly who remained quiet and Keigo who was still unconscious.

"I'm a healer." Orihime told Rias with a small smile. "I'm learning to fight, and have been for the past month." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at that he knew that Orihime had been training along with Tatsuki and Ryo but he didn't know how involved she had been in the training, to find out she was learning to fight was slightly surprising. He shared a look with Chad who shrugged slightly before they continued their conversation.

"Then I'm guessing you will become Ichigo's bishop?" Rias questioned.

"Um, I'm not sure." Orihime smiled. "I don't really know what all the pieces represent." She explained to the Devil making Rias smile.

"Well you have the King, which Ichigo being the head of the peerage is, I myself am also a King." Rias explained. "The King will be strong, lead you and will be the one that guides the Peerage." She explained.

"Ichigo's most definitely the strongest among us!" Orihime happily smiled, Rias taking the note of how chipper the girl was when she was talking about Ichigo making the Devil smile.

"Then you have the Queen." Rias continued her explanation to the girl. "Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful, other then the King." She explained. "Akeno, is my Queen."

"She's strong then?" Loly questioned.

"When she wants to be." Rias smiled in return. "Queen's are basically the right hand of the King." Orihime nodded in understanding as Rias continued.

"Ichigo, do we have a Queen yet?" Orihime questioned.

"Not yet." Ichigo stated.

"Then you have the Rook, which is Chad." Rias gestured the large teen. "In the game of chess, what piece usually represents a Rook?"

"A castle." Rias nodded making Orihime smile happily.

"A Rook is the strength and defence of the Peerage, their strength is used for attacking but also defending the peerage."

"That's Chad alright!" Orihime cheered happily.

"Knights are next." Rias stated. "The main attribute of a Knight, is speed."

"That's why Lady Nelliel and Lady Harribel are your Knights?" Loly questioned Ichigo. "Their the two remaining strongest Arrancars after all."

"Nel actually just wanted to play with the Knight and stuff happened." Ichigo sighed. "Tia offered to be my second Knight." Ichigo shrugged making everyone sweat drop at how laid back he was about this entire situation.

"Well, next you have the Bishop, which I guessed for you." Rias explained. "Upon becoming a Bishop you'll gain enhanced magic abilities. With your current power the power you have from becoming a Devil will increase that almost by double, just by becoming a Bishop, the Knights will have increased speed and the Rooks will have increased strength."

"What about Pawns?" Loly questioned making Rias smile.

"By no means is a Pawn what you're thinking." She told her. "Pawns are not cannon fodder, they can very much change the very results of the game." She explained taking note of how intent Loly was listening to the explanation. "The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King, So in retrospect, a Pawn can be just as strong as the Rook, or be as magically gifted as a Bishop, fast as a Knight, or as powerful as a Queen." She smiled taking in how shocked Loly was. "I take it that you're a Pawn?"

"Yes, along with Keigo and Menoly." Ichigo explained.

"I'm Loly Aivirrne." Loly introduced herself.

"Speaking of Menoly, shouldn't she be back by now?" Orihime questioned, her tone slightly worried.

"She's fine, probably speaking with Akeno in the bathroom." Rias assured her. "Akeno is always happy meeting fellow Devils that enter the Academy."

"I see." Orihime nodded.

"What about Tatsuki and Ryo?" Ichigo questioned. "Where the hell are those two?"

"Oh! They're looking around the school, Ryo wanted to check out the track and field club while Tatsuki wanted to check out the karate club!" Orihime cheered happily.

"I should of known." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

X-After School-X

"Why are we on the baseball field?" Tatsuki questioned arms crossed over her chest as she gave Ichigo a less then friendly stare. They were suppose to be heading for the old school building to meet with the Devils before they were to head home so that Ichigo can give them the pieces they needed to change into devils. Herself along with Ryo, Orihime, Loly and Menoly were currently to the side of the field.

Ichigo stood in the centre with a baseball in his hand, Chad across from him standing in the bating position with a baseball bat. Keigo stood in outfield with a grin on his face. The school was empty, the three having made sure that it was for this little experiment of theirs. No matter what happens, boys will be boys.

"I've always wondered what would happen should we use our true strength in a game." Ichigo stated throwing the baseball up in the air before catching it in his grip then repeating the process. "Ready Chad?" Ichigo questioned.

"Good to go." Chad stated moving into position tapping the plate at his feet with the baseball bat before raising it up and giving a thumbs up to the orange haired teen as Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Keigo.

"Ready Keigo?" Ichigo called back.

"Heck yeah! This is going to be awesome!" He shouted with a grin on his face. Ichigo smirked as he caught the ball once more and took a deep breath closing his eyes as he began to feel the magic that he had gained upon having turned into a devil fusing it into the baseball in his grip, the air around him began to swirl as the magic in the air rose around him. During free period after Lunch, Ichigo had asked Sona if it was indeed possible to infuse magic into an object to strengthen it.

Seventy minutes of practising and both Chad and Ichigo had managed to get the basics. He couldn't ever hope to do this with his spiritual powers as there was to much to control into a small ball, his magic was much more controllable. Ichigo opened his eyes to see Chad having reinforced the bat he was wielding with his spiritual pressure, unlike Ichigo he could control his.

Glancing from the corner of his eye to the main school building he saw both Tsubaki and Sona watching from the second story making Ichigo cock a smirk slightly, he knew without a doubt that Sona was curious in what he was doing when he had asked if it was possible to reinforce an object. Taking a breath Ichigo took his position raising both of his hands up and close to his body at his chest taking one step back. Ichigo's body moved backwards as he reared back, ball in hand leg up before it all happened in one fluid motion.

Pitching the ball... broke the sound barrier as an enormous 'bang' echoed out in the empty school yard before an crash behind Chad made Ichigo wince as the collision from the baseball made the gym storage unit collapse.

"I got it!" Orihime called out already moving over to the now crumbling building, hands rose up to her hairpins as her orange healing shield came into form over the rubble.

"Sorry." Chad called out. "A little fast."

"Got it." Ichigo called back as everyone else stared at them with wide eyes. "Yo Keigo, another ball." Ichigo called out Keigo throwing him another ball that he had with him Ichigo catching it effortlessly before he infused his magic into it once more. After Orihime returned to her position by the girls that now had all taken several steps back Ichigo readied his pitch again.

"Keigo, aiming for the edge of town." Chad called over to the teen.

"Got it!" Keigo grinned crouching down into a starting position for a sprint. Ichigo cocked back and pitched the ball, this time not breaking the sound barrier but it wasn't able to be caught by the naked eye but the clang of the bat rang out as a massive gust of wind shot forward from Chad before the baseball shot forth from the bat and into the sky. Ichigo turned watching the ball fade into the distance before turning to Keigo who was watching it from his position.

"Go!" Ichigo called out the start for Keigo and in a burst of lightning the teen shot forward making Ichigo smirk, he knew how much Keigo was wanting to show off. This was the perfect time for that. "Alright, let's go to the old school building, meet with Rias and then head home so we can make Tatsuki stop being a pain in the ass."

"Hey! You still have to explain yourself for leaving us behind when you went to Hueco Mundo with Keigo but not us!" Tatsuki shouted at him. "So don't think you're off the hook just yet."

"It's because you're a pain in the ass, what more is there to explain?" Tatsuki huffed and turned away from him.

"What about Keigo? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Menoly questioned.

"And watch him drool all over the red head?" Loly questioned. "I don't think anybody wants to see that."

"He'll make his way home after losing us after a couple hours of searching." Ichigo smirked, his plan to make Keigo do something else instead of attending the meeting with Rias and more then likely embarrassing him in the progress, was a go.

"How fast is he anyway?" Ryo questioned, slightly peeved that Keigo was more then certain to be able to outrun her now. Running was her thing.

"Don't know." Ichigo told her as the group began to head for the old school building. "Menoly and Loly are still faster then him but he's getting faster everyday, he improves steadily, he's got the speed but he's got to work up the stamina to use it more then once in a fight." Ichigo told her to which she nodded. "Maybe you could give him a few pointers on running."

"Maybe, if the idiot stops being an idiot."

"So never." Everybody had the same thought as they came up to the path to the old school building.

"I guess this is it." Ichigo stated.

"Spooky~" Orihime let out in a scary tone making Tatsuki chuckle and pat her on the head.

"It's not that spooky Orihime, it's just a place that devils... it's a little spooky." Tatsuki corrected herself.

"What next a vampire's going to jump out at us?" Ryo questioned turning her attention to Ichigo who simply shrugged as they walked forward. "You didn't deny vampires!"

"I'm not sure if they're real or not." Ichigo called back. The group entered the building and following after Ichigo who led the way up to the third floor the teen knocked on the door of the room where several Devil signatures were coming from.

"Come in." It was obviously Akeno's voice that called them in, Ichigo opened both doors and walked in, the others following in after him Chad closing the door behind them. The room was rather dark, their being a window off to the side which showed the afternoon sky but did little to illuminate the room since it was growing dark. Rias was sitting behind the lone desk at the end of the room and rose from her seat with a smile upon seeing them. Akeno now stood next to the desk while a blonde was leaning up against a wall with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry we're late." Ichigo spoke up.

"It's fine, I'm sure your friend is still chasing that ball even now as we speak." Rias smiled making Ichigo chuckle lightly in response.

"You guys saw that?" Tatsuki questioned.

"When one breaks the sound barrier, it's kind of hard not to notice." Akeno smiled. "Please, take a seat. Would any of you like any tea?" She asked getting nods from a few while others declined the offer.

"So, let's get down to the basics then shall we?" Rias questioned getting a nod from Ichigo. While Ichigo and Rias talked, for what seemingly seemed for hours, the others enjoyed the company of Akeno and the now named Kiba who had introduced himself at Rias's request for him to do so. Ichigo took note that Kiba was always on guard, by the way that there was a sword at his hip and the blonde devil never removed his hand from the hilt the entire time that they were there.

Rias explained the fundamentals of being a Devil to Ichigo, explaining to the teen that now that he was a Devil and to help him with the progression to a high class Devil he would need to start making summoning requests. Meaning that he was to begin sending out contracts from his peerage so that humans would be able to summon them.

Next was a major one for the future of not just Ichigo but for the entirety of the Peerage, the crest of the peerage. It was a way to mark the Peerage as members of the Peerage itself, the name would be recognised throughout Devil society and once it got a name for itself it could very well mean that the peerage may be turned into a Devil's Household in government, but that would take at least a century or more to come about.

There were other topics in-between but Rias mostly skimmed over them since they had more time over the coming months for everything to be settled between them. The last part that she mostly went over was the duties Ichigo and his Peerage had in Rias's territory. By no means did Rias want to sound rude but this was her territory and she needed for Ichigo to understand that if he made errors in the area and in caused a large enough commotion to reach back to the Underworld, Rias would need to deal with it. Ichigo however swore that he would not cause her any problems.

Rias also explained to the entire group that she would be advising them in their new lives as Devils, meaning that she would instruct them in magic and law, Devil Language and basic knowledge that was needed to survive as a Devil in the human world. It would be easier for them, since up until now, they had been humans and knew more about humans then Rias herself did. The discussion had been long and tiresome but they knew more now then they did going in, so it wasn't for nothing.

The large group had left the school and were now entering the residence of their new household. All of them were tired and ready to call in quits for the night but there were essentials that needed to be done.

"Who wants to go in the bath with me!" Orihime called out getting silence from everyone else. "Well it seems like Nel is back, so I'll go and see if she wants a bath!" She pouted at them having felt Nel's strong spiritual pressure upon entering the gardens.

Everyone headed their separate ways, heading for their respective rooms. The only two left outside were Tatsuki and Ichigo. He knew that they'd have to settle this argument sooner or later, while everyone thought that Tatsuki was simply joking around with Ichigo, in truth his oldest friend was beyond pissed at him. When Tatsuki saw that everyone had gone inside she turned and punched Ichigo square in the face, no holds barred and Ichigo was forced to turn his head to the side from the impact.

Had it been anyone else that had of hit him he would of flown across the garden to make it seem like the punch had done more then just nothing, but he knew Tatsuki would see right through it.

"You're a damn prick!" Tatsuki growled punching Ichigo in the gut this time, Ichigo still holding his position as he let Tatsuki let out her frustration on him. She hadn't been using her glove so her strength wasn't unbearable but she was stronger then the last time she had hit him, that was for sure. "Don't you trust me! You can rely on me! Yet you took Keigo instead of me!" She shouted punching Ichigo repeatedly until she finally ran out of energy and collapsed to her knees, panting for breath, her muscles ached and her body was weak.

"Are you done?" Ichigo questioned making Tatsuki stare up at him with wide eyes, she had given him everything and yet he didn't even look the slightest bit injured. "Tatsuki, I planned on not bringing any of you into this. Not Chad, not Keigo, not you, not Ryo and not Orihime. No one. This was my problem, I shouldn't of dragged you all into this."

"You don't have to fight on your own!" Tatsuki shouted at him.

"Get your head out of your ass for ten damn minutes!" Ichigo roared back at her making Tatsuki's eyes widen at the conviction in her friends eyes. "If Chad hadn't stayed behind I wouldn't of even taken them to Hueco Mundo! Yet you just keep running your mouth like I choose them over you!" Tatsuki winced at that. "Another reason I didn't take you to Hueco Mundo is because I knew that if you came, there would be no stopping Orihime." Tatsuki's eyes widened. "I won't let her go back there, that was her prison and there is no way in Hell that I'd let her go back there."

"I... I... I didn't know."

"No! You didn't think!" Ichigo snapped at her making her wince once more. "Before we got to Las Noches, Keigo was in danger every single moment we were there. More then two dozen hollows chased him down numerous times. What if there had been a time where I had been distracted for even an instant and couldn't have reacted in time? Hueco Mundo is no place for someone just beginning to train in fighting spiritual beings."

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki apologised. "I've been so focused on myself all this time that I didn't even think about your reasons."

"Yeah, no shit." Ichigo told her as he crouched down in front of her. "Look Tatsuki, I'm glad that you've grown stronger for this, but you can't keep acting like this. This Devil business is serious, one wrong move and we're out to face the Soul Reapers again and they will literally rain down upon us and I don't think I can fight the entirety of the Seretei even with Hueco Mundo backing me. I don't want another war to break out."

"It's all messed up isn't it?" Tatsuki questioned softly.

"More then you know." Ichigo told her before he reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had been holding onto all day. Tatsuki's eyes widened as she realised what it was. "It's not much but I feel it'd be a good piece for you and Ryo. Keigo's a Pawn also, along with Menoly and Loly." He explained to her. "Right now Tatsuki, I'm glad you guys are here. I wouldn't know what I would of done if I had gone at it alone like I had planned." He offered her a small smile. "So Tatsuki, want to join my peerage?"

"'Bout time." She chuckled as Ichigo's smile cracked into a grin.

"And Tatsuki."

"Hmm?" She questioned.

"Remember all those times you use to beat my ass in the dojo when we were younger." Ichigo questioned making Tatsuki give him a questioning glare.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have so much fun whipping your ass into shape." Ichigo smirked as Tatsuki paled making Ichigo laugh before he rose the chess piece in his grip up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Tatsuki nodded with a smile as Ichigo placed the piece atop her chest making her blush, her eyes hardening into a glare in warning as Ichigo blushed slightly himself before he poured magic into the chess piece, he found that after Nel's incident it was better to properly infuse the evil piece into the person with magic rather then anything else. As Nel explained to him that it was anything but gentle when she had taken the piece herself, however Tia's, Chad's, Keigo's, Menoly's, and Loly's were not painful at all. The Pawn piece glowed red before it sank into her chest making her gasp for breath as magic filled her body for the first time.

"Whoa..." Tatsuki breathed out.

"First words as a Devil and they're... whoa? Seriously Tatsuki, have some tact." Ichigo smirked.

"Bite me!"

"Ichigo! Tatsuki! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called from the porch making both teens look up to see Yuzu smiling at them.

"Coming." Both teens chorused.

* * *

Ichigo collapsed into his bed, second time to be sleeping in it and god was it comfortable. He had just gotten out of the shower and yet he could still hear the girls down in the hot springs outside... where if he just glanced out his balcony he'd be able to see directly into, even though he was tempted he wasn't about to peek on them bathing. He wasn't Keigo. While on that subject Ichigo found that it was highly suspicious that his balcony was the only view from above of the hot springs, he might have to have a word with one of the Satan's about the general structure of the house.

Keigo had returned from his run during dinner, completely exhausted, baseball in hand. He had eaten and then gone to bed. After Dinner, like promised Ichigo turned both Ryo and Orihime into Devils after asking if it what was truly what they wanted, both were now Devils, Ryo a Pawn while Orihime was the first Bishop of two.

After a large hour group study, without Keigo, they found that they were going to have to study together to keep up with their grades. Orihime was the only one among them who was actually able to deal with the work that was handed out to them having been in the top five back in Karakura town she was able to keep up and deal with the work, she may be an airhead at times but when it came to the books she knew what she was doing.

Loly and Menoly had the most trouble as expected and Orihime made sure to help them the most. Nel was upset that she didn't get to attend school with them but knew she would start the following day so was eager.

"Now I just have to lay low for a while." Ichigo mused softly. "Kisuke will let me know if things get hectic, without a doubt there are going to be problems down the line." Raising his hand up in front of his face he could feel the power of Hell running through him, remembering how he could control the Chains of Hell to defeat the Fallen Angel that had attacked him and Ryo. In the World of Living he would have to be careful with using the power as when he had used it in Hueco Mundo the chains themselves released the miasma from Hell, even if only slightly. If he wasn't careful, the Soul Society would have no choice but to investigate.

His new power was undeniably strong, even Nelliel and Tia fighting him as a team both in their Resurrection and yet his power still overwhelmed the both of them. The plate armour from Hell that he had gained from the Kushanada seemed to be impenetrable, the power he had regained thanks to Ophis matched what he had when he was fighting Aizen in the last fight. That plus his powers from Hell and his dual Zanpakuto... Ichigo wondered just how strong he was.

Clenching his hand into a fist he released it before rolling over to flick the lamp beside his bed off drowning the room in darkness, an orange hue coming from his window from the outside lights of the hot spring as he heard Loly shout something at Orihime from the bath as he nuzzled into his pillow. The Devil's sure knew about luxury and comfort, that was for sure.

As the night continued on and Ichigo fell asleep along with the rest of the household the darkness in Ichigo's room seemed to grow darker in a single spot before it opened revealing the Queen of Hueco Mundo as she stepped foot into her King's bedroom. Tia looked around the darkness of the room easily spotting the bed which Ichigo lay asleep in. Searching the house for the spiritual pressures she found Nelliel on the floor below.

The other signatures she recognised where Keigo's, Chad's, Menoly's and Loly's. She registered Orihime's only by remembering it from the girls time spent in Hueco Mundo, the others were foreign to her. Walking to the side of the bed glancing down at her King sleeping peacefully.

Raising a hand up to the strap that kept her sword and sheath in place she unclipped it and placed the sheath by the beside table before raising a hand up to the zip at the bottom of her jacket before pulling it up revealing the golden mask fragment over her lower face and breasts. Placing her hands at the waistband of her white hakama pants she slid them down her thighs before stepping out of them before removing her undergarments also.

Tia's Mask fragment glowed a lighter gold in the darkness before the entirety of it disappeared from her skin entirely leaving her naked as she rose the sheet that was laid across the bed up and slid beneath it before sliding across the bed to the warmth of her King, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's chest she pulled him close and closed her eyes as she settled into a light slumber.

With how peaceful Hueco Mundo was right now she could risk coming at night to spend time with her new found comrades. The strange attacks on the Hollows and Arrancar had abruptly stopped, she had been cautious still but nothing had happened in the entire month that Ichigo had been there. It was odd circumstances true, but she would take the peace when it was presented before her.


	11. Chapter 11

The bottom floor of the house was a busy setting as Yuzu served up a massive breakfast for everyone having eagerly prepared a large meal for the household, Keigo and Loly being the main cause of commotion along with Tatsuki getting a mouthful in to insult Loly to which the former Arrancar responding in kind from across the table, it had all been stopped by Yuzu smacking the both of them with a wooden spoon and a glare that made both stop instantly.

Yuzu was scary.

Ichigo as of yet, had not awoken even though the house was loud enough to wake an entire neighbourhood, the one good thing about being two stories above the dining room was that the sound didn't move up through the middle floor allowing him a slight sleep in. Even with his father in the house he was able to rest peacefully for the time being, thanks to Yuzu. Yuzu had strictly informed her father that there would be no antics, Ichigo had enough to put up with over the last few weeks, he needed some time to relax. Isshin had agreed, although begrudingly.

"Is somebody going to go up and wake Ichigo and Tia?" Nelliel questioned innocently bringing a complete and utter dead stop to the table, as all heads shot towards her. Tatsuki, Ryo and Orihime were confused as to what the former Espada was talking about while Loly and Menoly went wide eyed after they finally realised that Tia's presence was indeed mixed in with the numerous other powers within the house, with it being a confined space, the magic of the devils having made this place hidden from any spiritual aware beings that might cause them trouble, it was hard to determine the spiritual pressures of individuals in such an enclosed space. Chad simply shrugged, having felt Tia's presence the moment the Garganta had opened and she had stepped into the house during the night, like Nel had.

"Tia's here!?" Keigo asked. "Where is she? I thought she was busy in Hueco Mundo?" He questioned confused having been informed by Menoly that since she was the ruler of Hueco Mundo, that her priorities to the land of hollows would cause her to remain in the desolate wastes most of the time instead of being here in the world of the living like Nel, Loly and Menoly.

"It could be possible that things have settled down there now." Menoly explained to him. "During your stay in Las Noches the attacks on Arrancars and Hollows seemed to stop very suddenly, if that is still the case she may not need to be there as much as she had originally thought." She mused getting a nod from Loly.

"Who are we talking about?" Ryo questioned now knowing who the topic was about.

"The Queen of Hueco Mundo, Tia Harribel." Loly stated. "The ruler of all Hollows after the war." She finished causing Yuzu to halt, dropping the plate she had been holding causing it to smash on the ground making everyone turn to her.

"There's royalty in the house!?" Yuzu cried suddenly, having been listening while serving breakfast. "It's not clean!"

"As long as there is no sand I'm sure Lady Harribel will be pleased Yuzu." Menoly smiled at her making Yuzu take a sigh of relief although she had already had it set in her mind that she would be cleaning as soon as everyone had left for school, she wouldn't allow royalty to see the house in such a mess. Karin simply sighed seeing the look in her sisters eyes before turning her attention to her father who was energeticly eating his breakfast. It had taken Yuzu's most intense puppy dog stare to stop Isshin from going upstairs to wake Ichigo earlier in the morning, the man was filled with all that pent up energy it would seem, it was all going into his eating.

"You're not worried about this?" She questioned.

"No need." Isshin smiled. "She seems to be at ease for now." He stated.

"You can tell that by just sensing her power?" Karin questioned surprised still learning bits and pieces from her father.

"If she was angry I wouldn't doubt that none of you apart from myself and Nelliel would be standing." Isshin explained. "Plus, nobody here even seemed to notice her before Nelliel brought it up, I don't see why it should concern us now." He stated with a slight shrug as he enjoyed his morning coffee courtesy of his youngest daughter.

"I wonder if they're sharing a bed?" Nelliel questioned allowed as she tapped a spoon to her chin, leaving a milk spot on her chin, wondering where it was that Tia was sleeping, she herself had slipped in beside Ichigo their first night in the house before she had gone to Hueco Mundo to inform Tia of what had transpired after Ichigo had asked her too, so it only brought the question if Tia had slipped in beside their King.

"Then we're going right up stairs right this instant!" Isshin demanded.

"Eh why?" Loly questioned. "What's up to see up there apart from them two?" She continued. "Might as well just wait for them to come down stairs."

"Wha- Tch- Why shouldn't' we go up there! Ichigo's sharing a bed with a woman! It's time to take drastic measures! My boy's now a man! I must congratulate him in the most embarrassing manner ever! It's what a father does." Isshin grinned happily over the entire table.

"If sleeping beside one another makes him a man, that happened well over a month ago." Menoly stated making Isshin's jaw drop as he stared at the blonde. "Both Tia and Nelliel have become accustomed to sleeping beside Ichigo." She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Yep!" Nel cheered. "He's just so warm at night." She sighed blissfully, the quiet envious sobbing of Keigo was all the confirmation that Isshin need as his head swayed from side to side before he face planted the table. Orihime was blushing up a storm, Tatsuki patting the auburn haired girl on the back in a comforting motion.

"And if you're thinking what you seem to be thinking, then no that hasn't happened." Loly huffed making everyone turn to her. "What?"

"How would you know?" Ryo questioned.

"Because quite frankly, if it had happened. Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun would know about it and they don't, so it hasn't happened." She shrugged getting questioning stares from everyone.

"Our species... aren't very secretive when it comes to sexual relations..." Menoly put in making Yuzu faint at the sudden comment.

"Plus, what's the big deal? It's what you people call human nature right?" Loly questioned as everyone simply stared at Loly who shrugged and went back to her meal. They may look like they were just normal people but all the Arrancars... were something else.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes cracked open, the dark curtains in the room kept the sunlight out and the room was dark, but he was able to make out everything within the room with his enhanced devil sight. It was one of the downsides of becoming a devil it would seem, he'd never get to enjoy the darkness of complete midnight. Even Hueco Mundo seemed to be lit up like a damn city last time he was there.

Something shifted between his legs before entangling his legs and clinging to him, that's when he noticed the presence directly pressed up against him making him sigh slightly, why was Nel so adamant about being so close to him while she slept? Raising a hand up he brushed a few orange strands from his face and leaned back to glance at the clock on his bedside.

"Better get up, everyone else is probably up if Yuzu had anything to say about it." He thought as he grabbed the sheet that was covering himself and the sleeping devil next to him he pulled it back before his eyes widened at the sight of the dark skinned beauty using him as a hug pillow. Her familiar blonde hair was not currently in the three braids it was usually in letting it flow freely, her sleeping state having made it messy and untamed. The slight curve of her waist was arched as she pressed her groin against his hips, she had been using his shoulder as a pillow, which now explained the sudden ache in his shoulder from hours of use.

Both of her legs were entangled with his own and her breasts were pushing up against his side and what Ichigo found most adorable about the entire situation of a naked woman sleeping beside him was one simple fact... Tia Harribel, Third Espada and his second Knight... was drooling. Sure it was onto his shoulder but still, it was kinda cute.

He found it unsurprising that Tia, was the only one that was unable to loosen up around Ichigo. Loly and Menoly... well mostly Loly argued with him on a daily bases, well she argued with everybody, arguing with Ichigo wasn't anything special, Menoly was actually rather docile compared to her fellow dark haired Arrancar. Menoly was comfortable around him, being the first of the two nigh inseparable Arrancar to approach him while he was in Hueco Mundo to apologise for their actions during the war. Nel was just... well Nel, the other Arrancar such as Tia's fraccion were weary at the start but soon were themselves around him.

However out of every Arrancar, it was Tia that was most reserved around him. Yes there were very rare times she would gently laugh or he could tell that she was smiling underneath her jacket and mask fragment. But the only times he truly saw her for who she was, was when she was sleeping. Such as now, Ichigo doubted she even knew that she drooled in her sleep.

At first, it was very, very difficult to get over Tia's nudity while she slept, while Nel did sleep in clothes, Tia did not, such as the case was now. But after a single month of putting up with her shameless nakedness Ichigo had become accustomed to it, sure it was slightly embarrassing to be caught staring at times it no longer made him freak out at the sight of it, he just expected it from her now.

Plus... how was he exactly suppose to tell the Queen of Hollows... to stop being naked around him without raising questions of why Ichigo didn't want to see her naked? It was just too much of a hassle in his eyes, though he never would admit it, even if someone tortured him, he found the view pleasant. He was after all a full blooded teenage male.

Sliding his legs out of her embrace Ichigo rose her head up and placed it on the pillow before sitting up and manoeuvring off the bed, Tia rolling into the warmth of the spot Ichigo had just left. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, blushing slightly as he caught himself looking over her naked curves before he headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Ichigo stripped off and turned the water on filling the room with steam before he stepped beneath the running water.

Closing his eyes as he looked up into the running water letting the water hit his face he let out a deep breath before two tanned arms encircled around him, one around his chest, the other around his toned stomach while the woman's breasts pushed into his back.

"Morning my King." Tia whispered into his ear from over his shoulder, the voice filled with the greyness of sleep making it sound that much more alluring then usual.

"Morning..." Ichigo replied hesitantly. "Didn't I ask you to call me by name?" He asked.

"My apologies... Ichigo." She spoke softly her hand running over his chiselled torso as the grip around his waist tightened. "Would you allow me to wash you?"

"I can do it." Ichigo hastily said, face blushing a further red at the images passing through his mind of Tia washing every inch of his body... "I thought you were staying within Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo questioned opting to move his mind from such thoughts as Tia's lower arm reached out for the body wash on the small stand.

"I came to inform you that, should you need my assistance within the World of Living, that I am available currently." She stated making Ichigo glance over his shoulder to see her enjoying the warm water washing over her making him take a step forward so that the water was hitting her directly.

"Aren't you needed back there?" Ichigo questioned as he stiffened slightly as the cold soap on Tia's hand was smeared across his chest as she began to apply soap to him, even though he told her he could do it himself.

"That is something that I wanted to inform you off." Tia explained as she continued to soap him up. "You know that, before you arrived in Hueco Mundo a month ago, hollows and Arrancars were both going missing, others were simply killed as if for sport." She explained, Ichigo finding it hard to concentrate under the circumstance's.

"I remember." Ichigo nodded, he along with Chad had offered there help in finding out what was actually going on but the entire time that they were within Hueco Mundo they couldn't come up with any results.

"Even before you left Las Noches, the attacks had stopped. As if your very presence stopped them from continuing." She explained to him. "As for why I am here, I want to see if the attackers would make a move if either of us are not there. I am to be informed immediately by one of my fraccion if anything happens." She explained as she took a step back from him beginning to wash his back. "There is also an alternative reason of me being here." Ichigo took a glance over his shoulder at the blonde before she pulled him back under the water to rinse off his back making his eyes close from the water.

"What's that?" Ichigo questioned as water washed off the soap.

"Sona Sitri." Ichigo eyes opened as he glanced over at her.. "I wish to meet her."

"Uh... may I ask as to why?" Icihgo questioned before Tia grabbed him and turned him to face her, his hands instantly going to cover his crotch as he stood beneath the running water, the effects of the morning, waking up next to a beautiful naked woman plus having her hands roam over his body... had it's effects.

"Nelliel spoke of her, she is to be your bride, yes?" Tia questioned as she continued to wash him.

"Ah... it's all really complicated..." Ichigo trailed off. "And truly not a topic to be discussing right at the present time!" He mentally shouted as he tried to not feel any effects of having a beautiful woman washing him.

"Complicated or not, I wish to meet her." Tia continued. "Hands up."

"That's not happening... the hands up thing, you can meet Sona all you want too." Ichigo explained as he opened his eyes as Tia tilted her head. "I told you I could do it on my own." Tia simply nodded as she placed another handful of soap into her hand and began to lather up her own body, Ichigo blushing as he watched her do so, she was very thorough.

"As a knight, it is my duty to protect the king." Tia explained. "Nelliel also feels the same way, we are here to protect you, to fight for you when you need it."

"I understand that, but Sona really isn't that much of a threat... I don't think, plus she's only apart of this engagement for the Four Satans, and a think a bit out of spite for her older sister." Ichigo shrugged, hands still cupping his groin.

"The point I was getting at was your emotions." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that. "What should happen should the engagement fall through but you develop feelings for this Sona?" She questioned.

"Uhh..."

"I won't allow my King to be in any kind of turmoil, emotionally or physically." Tia explained as she stood before him, her stance one of not backing down. "Therefore I wish to make it perfectly clear that if you harbour feelings for this devil that she sees the marriage through." She explained taking a step towards him her soap covered breasts pushing into his chest.

"Uh..." Ichigo's blush was only increasing, how the hell was he suppose to deal with this situation!? This was not what he was expecting of Tia at all and to make it worse Nel was in on it too? "Uh... um, I should get ready for school." Ichigo told her as he slipped past her, still managing to hide his manhood by his hands.

"You haven't finished washing yet." Tia stated.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo called out as he exited the shower, pulling his towel from the rack and wrapping it around himself.

"It's not fine, you said you could do it on your own but you refuse to do so." Tia stated opening the door of the shower both hands full of soap making Ichigo pale. "Get back in." She told him, Ichigo used flash step to disappear from the bathroom only for a naked Tia to use sonido from the shower and tackled the unsuspecting teen to the ground and instantly began to apply the soap to his body, his towel having become undone in the process... that was what Yuzu walked in on, a naked Tia straddling a naked Ichigo both wet, both naked and covered in soap... oh this wasn't going to be good.

"Eh..." Both Tia and Ichigo looked up to the shell shocked Yuzu making Ichigo pale beneath Tia. "EHHHHHHH!"

"Yuzu! This is not what it looks like!" Ichigo shouted before both Tia and Ichigo watched as Yuzu fall to her knees clap her hands together in front of her and look to the heavens.

"Please God, let me be an Aunty." Yuzu prayed.

"GAHHHH!" Both Ichigo and Tia shouted gripping their heads making Yuzu look up to see both naked powerhouses clutching their heads in pain.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yuzu." Ichigo groaned. "Please don't pray any more, we're devils... it doesn't work so well for us." Ichigo told her still holding his head. "And she's not pregnant."

"Oh... well... how does one explain this?" Yuzu questioned, Ichigo wondering the same answer.

"He refused to wash himself properly, I was simply doing a knights duty." Tia explained, Ichigo sweat dropping, he was sure as hell this wasn't a Knights duty! Tia stood up Yuzu simply staring at her as Ichigo managed to wrap his towel back around him, Tia not caring for her nakedness in front of Ichigo's sister in the slightest. "I am Tia Harribel, Ichigo's second Knight."

"Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister it's a pleasure to meet you... you're the Queen, right?" Yuzu questioned with wide eyes as Tia simply nodded. "Please make me an aunty!"

"Yuzu! Get out!" Ichigo shouted making Yuzu stick her tongue out at her brother before leaving the room and Ichigo groaned, Tia simply tilting her head to the side, still completely naked. Ichigo was regretting ever waking up.

* * *

"So... Tia... uh... nice uniform." Keigo stated awkwardly as he tried to start a conversation with the Queen of Hueco Mundo, even for a smooth talker like Keigo, speaking to someone of Tia's status... was difficult.

Since Yuzu had come down the stairs after going to wake her brother and said Queen... she could only hold in her outburst for a full ten seconds before she shouted 'I might be an Aunty soon!'... that had gotten the entire house into gear, Tatsuki, Isshin, Karin and Keigo all flew up the stairs to confront Ichigo as to why Yuzu would say such a thing. What they found was a fully dressed, pissed off Ichigo and a showering Tia. Ichigo had no comment on Yuzu's outburst and denied any and all questions of being a teen daddy.

"I feel the skirt is far to short." Tia stated as she dusted down the side of her Kuoh Academy Skirt, unlike Nel who was simply jumping up and down, the other students of the school who were on the same trek to the academy, we're getting an eyeful of bright pink. Ichigo had lost track of how many times he had tried to stop her from jumping up and down, it wasn't just her skirt that was the problem, it was also... the bounciness of her chest.

"I completely agree." Both Tatsuki and Ryo muttered together, both having worn tights underneath their own school skirts. Both teens had tried to get Orihime to wear tights as well, however it would seem that the auburn haired newly reincarnated devil had more grace in a skirt then both athletic inclined teens did and knew how to keep a skirt from flipping up in a gust of wind... or for these skirts, walking. Seriously, who designed these things?

"I would much prefer the male uniform." Tia explained. "Or at least pants for the female one."

"Well..." Keigo began making Tia turn to face him slightly. "A certain someone is fiance' to the next Student Council President, maybe that certain someone could put in a good word about female uniforms for you." Keigo suggested with a grin to the tanned beauty walking along side him. Ichigo's eyebrow twitching to an unhealthy degree at being spoken about right when he was there.

"No." Tia suddenly stated as she stopped walking.

"Eh? Why not you were just complaining about the skirt being too short, I'm all for getting pants!" Tatsuki shouted. Chad, Nelliel and Ichigo continuing on leaving the larger group behind, Ichigo not wanting any part of their conversation it would seem.

"This someone you spoke of is Sona Sitri, correct?" Tia questioned making Keigo nod his head. "I have no wish to be in debt to that person." She explained making Keigo tilt his head in confusion.

"Why not?" Ryo questioned. "Do you have something against Sona?" She questioned making Orihime peek her head over her friends shoulders to see what the conversation was about as Sona was brought up.

"I've never met her." Tia explained.

"Then why hold a grudge?" Tatsuki questioned. "If you've got nothing against Sona, then why not ask her for a favour?" She continued.

"Maybe Tia's just nervous about asking others for help." Orihime suggested trying to calm the situation down, it felt like when one of her fairies were going to tease her, except this time it wasn't her fairies that was teasing her, it was her friends teasing the Queen of Hueco Mundo. Orihime had no idea how the mature woman would react.

"That's not it." Tia told them.

"Then what is? Does it have to do with her being Ichigo's fiance'?" Tatsuki questioned a growing grin on her face as Tia turned to Tatsuki with a blank stare.

"Yes." Tatsuki, Keigo and Ryo all face faulted at the former Arrancars blunt answer.

"What's going on?" Loly questioned as she watched the three teens pull themselves back to their feet. "Lady Harribel, are they bothering you?" She questioned her eyes narrowing, they may be in Ichigo's peerage together but Tia was still their Queen first and foremost, if anyone insulted their Queen, punishment was due.

"No." Tia stated raising a hand to halt Loly's threatening stance. "They are simply questioning as to why I don't wish to be in debt to Sona Sitri." She explained turning to the three. "As Arrancar, power is absolute." She told them seriously. "Everything from leadership to the food chain is determined by strength."

"I'm not sure I understand." Ryo told her, confused.

"Uh... Lady Harribel..." Menoly stared bringing the other blonde's gaze to her. "Perhaps explaining Arrancar instinct will come off as odd to humans." She explained.

"No, it's fine I want to hear it." Tatsuki stated. "Go on."

"Very well." Tia stated as she took a calm breath. "I do not believe Sona Sitri is strong enough to be wed to Ichigo." She explained making eyes widen among the former humans. "I do not know for sure, and will not know until I meet with her." She explained.

"Wait, so you're saying if she's not strong enough, you will intervene in the engagement!?" Tatsuki shouted in shock. "You do know that this engagement is just a farce, correct?"

"Ichigo needs to be in an engagement so that the Devil's won't bother him about being a King." Orihime told her.

"If Ichigo so wished it, the entire force of Hueco Mundo would be at his disposal should he need it." She explained. "If the Devil's think to belittle my King, then I shall take action."

"That sounds bad." Keigo dead panned.

"Let's just not let it come to that." Tatsuki told them. "Sona and Ichigo are simply in an engagement, they haven't known each other for very long. It'll take some time for Ichigo to exit the engagement for sure, but until then he needs this."

"Tatsuki's right, Ichigo's been through a lot." Orihime sighed. "Please Tia, don't cause any fuss with Sona." She pleaded making Tia take in a breath before sighing.

"Very well, however should matters take a turn I will speak with Ichigo about matters." Tia told them.

"I guess that's all we can hope for." Orihime smiled softly, she wasn't exactly ecstatic about Ichigo being in an engagement with some girl he didn't know but she understood the need for it.

"Did we almost accidentally a war?" Keigo questioned.

"I think we just stopped one from happening." Tatsuki sighed.

"Uh, I have a question." Ryo stated making Tia turn to the teen. "If you don't believe Sona is, uh strong enough to be Ichigo's wife... and Ichigo's like... how strong is Ichigo anyway?" She questioned turning to the former humans, the two Arrancar behind them shrugging.

"Pretty strong." Orihime smiled.

"Right, with how powerful Ichigo is... who do you believe should be with Ichigo?" Ryo questioned making everyone stop and turn to Tia with questioning looks, Ichigo was undoubtedly the strongest among them... stronger then most everyone they had come to know was powerful. So... just who did Tia consider powerful enough for Ichigo?

"That's easy." Tia said with a slight smirk tugging at her lips surprising them all. "The strongest." All had the same thought running through their minds, the strongest among them that wasn't Ichigo... was Tia.

"Feel that?" Chad questioned beside Ichigo as they entered the school gates being ahead of the rest of the group. Ichigo simply nodded as he looked into the direction of the strange aura that had suddenly spiked in a nearby area, even Nel's usually smiling face was gone masked with a serious look on her face. The aura was defiantly a devil but... it wasn't like the aura of a normal devil that they had come to know. Sure Akeno's was different with the mix feeling of Devil and Fallen Angel but this unknown devil felt... wrong, wretched and evil.

"Is it another Devil?" Nelliel questioned her stance having shifted to that of being ready to attack in a single moment, her spiritual pressure rising before Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder the former Third Espada calming instantly at the small smile on Ichigo's face.

"Don't worry." Ichigo told her before turning to Chad. "Mind checking it out for me? Take anyone you want too." Chad simply nodded as he turned and headed back the way that they had came heading towards the fast approaching group.

"Why didn't we go deal with it?" Nel questioned. "We'd undoubtedly get it done faster." She pointed out.

"You and Tia have to get enrolled." Ichigo told her. "Plus, Chad's been training with you, he'll be able to handle it, no sweat." Both saw Chad speaking with the others before Chad along with Orihime, Keigo and Loly all disappeared leaving Tia with Menoly, Ryo and Tatsuki to continue approaching. "Huh."

"What is it?" Nel questioned.

"I'd figure Tatsuki would of wanted to go check it out." Ichigo explained as the four approached. "You didn't want to go?" Ichigo questioned the approaching martial artist.

"Nah." Tatsuki told him. "The dojo here is only open in the mornings for enrolling so I've got to put my name down now or I'll have to wait till tomorrow morning." She explained having searched the school for the martial arts dojo the previous day."What is it anyway?"

"No idea." Ichigo shrugged.

"Alright, let's go Ryo." Tatsuki stated making Ryo nod her head in agreement.

"Where are you going?" Menoly questioned the dark haired teen.

"Track team." She explained. "Got to keep up with training and all that." She stated before realising what she said. "Well, I guess I don't now." She explained. "Is it even worth it?"

"Sure." Ichigo told her. "Just don't go overboard, you'll be a lot faster as a Devil now. It'll be a good way to manage control of your new strengths around everyone when you need to, it's actually a good idea." He explained.

"May I come?" The blonde questioned. "I'd feel Lady Harribel and Lady Nelliel would like to speak with Sona privately."

"Sure, there might even be a club or team you might want to join." Tatsuki explained making Menoly nod with a smile, she had spoken with Tatsuki, at first the martial artist had acted indifferent towards her, unlike how she acted towards Loly but with Orihime's encouraging words Menoly and Tatsuki were at least on friendly terms now, unlike Loly and Tatsuki.

"Well, it looks like Chad found that thing threatening." Ichigo stated feeling Chad's spike in spirit energy followed by Loly's.

* * *

"Is it just me... or is that just so creepy?" Keigo questioned as he stared at the abandoned warehouse, it's numerous windows were filthy covered with a thick grime from the insides leaving it impossible to see anything from the outside. The building itself was in a state of disrepair from years of no use all in all, the building itself just had a creepy aura around it. Not to mention... a strange spiritual energy radiating from within.

"You spent an an entire month in Hueco Mundo, this is nothing." Loly stated as she folded her arms, the feeling of the creature within had sent her nerves up slightly, it was powerful whatever it was. Orihime took a deep breath ready to prepare herself from what felt like a battle was coming her new devil instincts making her cautious, this would be the first time since her training that her powers would be used for fighting.

Without hesitation or further questions Chad walked forward and pushed the doors inward, the smell instantly making the three behind recoil in disgust as Chad walked further into the warehouse his bangs covering his now narrowed eyes, something was here, it was big and it knew they were there. The instant Chad felt his new Devil instincts kick into gear he raised both of his arms up, his right being engulfed in black and red liquid his left in white and red. The liquid continued to cover both his arms before solidifying just in time as a large claw like pincer crashed into him, his feet skidding back through the door slightly as he stood his ground.

Loly instantly materialised her Zanpakuto from golden particles drawing it from it's sheath as she flew forward in a sonido, the blade cutting into the hard shell of the pincer making an inhuman roar echo out in the darkness within as blood coated the shore blade of the Zanpakuto. In response the large pincer swung out towards her, Loly leaping out of the way of the sudden speed of the attack.

"Are you alright Chad?" Orihime asked checking him over to see if he was injured however she saw that his armoured arms had done their job in protecting him.

"I'm fine." Chad said as he watched Loly leap back to their side as movement over head was noticed making all four look up to the ceiling at the monstrosity that they had come to investigate. It's entire body was massive, well over fifteen feet tall it's upper body was that of a grown man, but the lower half was anything but. Six leg's, eight including the razor sharp pincers all over two meters long in length, unfolding as it manoeuvred it's way from the ceiling before dropping to the ground with an echoing crash kicking up the gathered dust from the floor.

The stray devil began to rise to it's full height, the human portion of it's body towering over the large body however the stinger was manoeuvring behind it as it eyed the newly created Devils. Two large pincers connected to the forearms continuously clashed together in anticipation of the coming conflict, a maniacal grin covered the once handsome devil's face.

"Keigo, keep it's tail busy!" Loly ordered making the teen nod and in a burst of lightning catching the Stray Devil off guard from the sudden speed, Keigo appeared at it's side the Stray Devil instantly using it's tail to stab at Keigo who easily manoeuvred around each and every strike. The Stray Devil becoming more aggravated began to chase after the pawn, it's mind so lost to that of what it once was only capable of thinking of it's next meal.

"Chad, you can take that thing out?" Loly questioned.

"Yes." Chad nodded as he stood up to his full height.

"What about me?"Orihime questioned making both Loly and Chad turn to her. "I can fight too." She declared. "I've been training also, I can help." She didn't want to be pushed aside like last time, she had trained to fight, to develop her powers to becoming stronger. Yes, she didn't like fighting, she was a natural healer, but she wanted to be like him, to be like Ichigo, to fight for what she wanted to protect.

"Fine." Loly stated seeing the conviction in the eyes of the teen she had once tortured, never before had Loly seen a drive in Orihime's eyes before, they were always looking down, or lifeless. "You two work out a plan, I'm going to go stop that idiot from getting himself killed." Loly told them before using sonido to appear to the side of the Stray Devil between two of it's three legs driving her short Zanpakuto into a joint blood spraying out. The beast cried out in pain it's stinger instantly going for her only for the former arrancar to use Sonido to exit the range and appearing within the opposite legs making another direct attack with her Zanpakuto.

"Keigo, keep it distracted until Chad and Orihime are done planning!" Loly ordered.

"Planning what!?" Keigo shouted as he ducked a pincer attack and used his speed to exit it's range once more.

"I don't know, the plan! Moron! I wish Menoly was here instead of you!" She shouted as she leapt forward into the air, zanpakuto in one hand held out in front of her, her other hand held out in a cupping motion as a Bala began to form before she threw it at the Stray Devil hitting it directly in the back sending it crumbling to the ground from the force.

As Loly was descending from her jump she was not expecting the sudden impact from the stinger of the Scorpion sending her flying across the warehouse crashing through a few machines erupting in an explosion from the old machinery. Fire spreading over the far end of the warehouse as a result, thick black smoke filling the building.

Keigo went to call out to her before one of the large legs of the scorpion pushed him to the ground his chest searing in pain as blood gushed from the shallow wound the sharp end of the leg digging into his chest making him shout in pain. Keigo rose both hands to grip the leg of the scorpion trying to pull it out of his chest but even with his newly acquired devil powers his strength wasn't note worthy. All he could do was stop it from driving further into his chest.

"Gah!" Keigo cried out as his bloodied hands slipped on the leg allowing the sharp leg to enter his chest further, blood being spat out from his mouth as he got his grip back on the leg. The Stray Devil looked down at the teen with a maniacal grin before Keigo's eyes widened as he saw the stinger raise up ready to strike. Clenching his eyes shut as he saw the Stinger shoot forward expecting severe pain but all he felt was a soft wind wash over him making him crack an eye open only to see the stinger inches from his face, the tip oozing a green liquid. Turning his head slightly he saw Chad gripping the tail with no effort at all.

The Stray Devil hissed turning on Chad it's leg being ripped from Keigo's chest in the process making the teen cough up another mouthful of blood as he rose his hand to his chest, pain rushing throughout his body. Chad's grip on the stray devil didn't lesson as he reared back lifting the Devil up and slamming it back on the ground before throwing it across the warehouse floor it crashing into a forgotten scaffolding that collapsed upon impact.

"Keigo! Are you alright!?" Orihime called out as she rushed to Keigo's side to see him sitting up a hand raised to his chest, an ominous blue radiating around it as he gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah." Keigo told her. "I learnt some magic during my stay in Hueco Mundo." He explained to her.

"Will you be alright for now?" She questioned. "I can't fight if I'm healing." She explained.

"Yeah, I'll be here for when you finish, I can stop the bleeding at least." He explained to her still using his newly acquired devil magic to heal himself, it was a trick he had picked up after dealing with Apache. "Not going anywhere." He gave her a thumbs up making her smile before she nodded and rose to a standing position before him.

Chad was a ways across the warehouse as the Stray Devil crawled out of the collapsed scaffolding. Turning to Chad then to Orihime seeing the wounded Keigo behind Orihime the Stray Devil immediately charged for the duo. The stray devil reared back with it's pincer as Orihime simply stood in it's path, Keigo was slightly nervous at the charging beast heading towards them.

"Shiten Kōshun!" Orihime called out her shun shun rikka immediately coming to life and forming a shield in front fo herself just as the stray devil struck it's massive pincer hitting the golden shield with enough force to create a massive gust of wind to expel around Orihime and Keigo, Orihime's hair flying about wildly from the impact.

That was before the golden shield glowed making the Devil's eyes widen before it's pincer that had attacked immediately shattered in a grotesque display of blood making the stray devil roar in pain. Keigo's eyes were wide at the display before he turned to Chad to see the large teen even more shocked then he himself was. The Shield disappeared from view before Orihime took a stance calling out for her shun shun rikka once more.

"Hakai no Sutaffu!" Immediately the golden staff of light appeared in her grip as the stringer of the Devil struck only for Orihime to swing upwards with the end of her weapon, the head connecting with the stinger sending a massive gust of wind from the impact. The rogue devil roared once more going to strike again with it's stinger only to stop, eyes wide, everyone's eye were wide at what they were seeing.

The stingers tail was disintegrating.

With a roar the devil turned using it's remaining pincer out of instinct to detach the disintegrating stinger from it's body. With a glare that would send chills down the spines of soldiers the devil turned on Orihime again only for Orihime to be calm as she took a deep breath spinning her golden staff in her hand before slamming the end down onto the ground.

"Shinseina kattingu ame!" All five provision at the end of her staff all shot out and curved forward before shooting directly into the Devil with precision accuracy, the Stray Devil was stock still it's face showing nothing but pain before a golden pillar of light shot up from it's back as the entire body disintegrated leaving nothing behind. The staff in her hand disappeared, her shun shun rikka returning to her pin on her shirt before she let out a massive sigh catching Keigo off guard as he jumped slightly.

"Ok, all done! Soten Kisshun!" She called out as her healing shield appeared over Keigo.

"Orihime! That was incredible!" Keigo cheered as he rose to his feet within the shield. "I never knew you could fight like that! I've seen Chad and Ichigo fight but you! That was mind blowing! You were so pssh! Pssh! Tah! Take that!" Keigo cheered making Orihime smile lightly before she jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder making her turn to see Chad looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Well done Orihime." Chad simply told her making the auburn haired teen grin happily up at him, she was proud of her accomplishments in training. She'd never admit it to anyone but she was jealous of how Chad had been able to fight so freely from first awakening his powers, they had received their powers at the same time yet he had gone far beyond hers in skill. It was her own selfish desire to not hurt others, even when they were in trouble that she couldn't aide them. But now, no longer would she be left behind or protected. She could protect her friends.

"You sure matured Princess." Loly's voice came from the side making Orihime turn to see the former Arrancar, her uniform slightly singed from the fire and was mattered with soot. "I've got to say, if you pulled those kind of moves back then..." She trailed off, her eyes growing distant as she averted her eyes.

"I practised really hard!" Orihime smiled at her. "Here get in with Keigo, I'll fix your uniform for you." She gestured for Loly to get inside the barrier who entered, the burnt fabric of her clothing knitting back together along with Keigo's blood stained shirt the wound in the centre of his chest having healed along with the fabric of his uniform. Even the blood stains had been removed.

"We should get going." Chad spoke up. "Class is about to start." He stated.

"Oh no! We can't be late!" Orihime cried removing her Soten Kesshun.

"Ah! What do we do about this!?" Keigo shouted pointing to the raging fire within the building, it already way out of control.

"You said it was creepy, just let it burn down. There isn't anyone here." Loly shrugged heading for the exit, the others following after her and exiting out in the street. They could already hear the sirens from the fire trucks making the group look to one another before taking off down the street. While they were running Orihime turned slightly to see a girl watching them, her hair white as snow and her petite frame made her stick out.

"Hey, look at the cute girl!" Orihime cried happily as she turned back to the others however Keigo's head immediately turned to the spot.

"Where!?" Orihime turned back only for there no sign of the girl she had seen.

"Huh? She must of run off." Orihime pouted making Keigo cry out, even Orihime was able to point out cute girls before he could! What was this world coming too!?

* * *

"Well Ichigo... this is you... this is your life." Ichigo mumbled aloud to himself. He was clearly not impressed with current matters. He was waiting outside of a room, why? Because Nelliel had told him to stay... as if he was some kind of pet. She had even backed into the room eyes watching him the entire time until the door closed to be sure he was going to stay.

So, why was he standing outside of the room rather then being within the room with his two knights and Sona? Because quite frankly he wasn't ready for that storm. He had enough to deal with enough such shenanigans when he first awoke, he was all out for the rest of the day.

"Ichigo?" Said teen rose his head up to see Rias walking towards him with Akeno who was smiling, Ichigo having felt the presence of the Fallen Angel around her once more, it was like she was trying to suppress it. "What are you doing outside the student council room?" She questioned.

"Oh, Rias, Akeno." Ichigo greeted before he sighed. "Uh... just waiting." He stated awkwardly as he scratched at the nape of his neck.

"Waiting? For Sona maybe? You've really gone far in your relationship if you're waiting for her like you're her boyfriend." Akeno smiled, Ichigo's eye twitching at the teasing tone laced within her words, oh he was so use to that tone from Yoruichi he could pick it up anywhere.

"No, not for Sona." Ichigo stated surprising both older devils. "Although... Sona is in there." He explained off handedly. "I'm just glad nothing has blown up yet." He told them honestly, knowing his luck they'd start something and it would cause the end of the world.

"Is Sona meeting with someone?" Rias questioned curious if they had come at a busy time for Sona.

"Yeah... just my Knights." Both teen eye's widened at the statement, they both knew that Ichigo's knights were Arrancars, one being the Queen of Hueco Mundo, so it was shocking to find that they were both here. "They shouldn't be too much longer."

"It's fine." Rias smiled. "I also wanted to advise you about something, we've gotten word that a Stray Devil has entered the city."

"Huh? Must be what I felt earlier." Ichigo stated. "It did feel like a Devil, but it also felt wrong, tainted somehow."

"You can do that? Feel a devil's signature all the way from here?" Akeno questioned with wide eyes, from what she knew only rumours of a few Ultimate Class Devils that may be able to achieve that feat, while any devil could detect another signature that was close by it took incredible amounts of concentration to pinpoint a devil from so far away. The dark haired teen's eyes widened, was it possibly for him to detect the Fallen Angel part of her?

"Yeah, can't you guys?" Ichigo questioned, both teens shook their head. "Oh, well I sent Chad along with Orihime, Keigo and Loly to check it out. They shouldn't be that much longer." He explained as their eyes widened even more. Before Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Well, the Devil's been taken care of." He stated as he felt the stray devil's signature disappear completely as he turned back to the two wide eyed teens. Rias was the first to gather herself.

"Well, then I believe a thank you is in order Ichigo." Rias smiled. "I was coming to inform Sona of it's presence and my peerage was going to deal with it after school had ended for the day."

"Hey don't mention it." Ichigo told her with a wave of his hand. "Fairly sure Loly was itching for a fight, Orihime is eager to help, Keigo's a show off and Chad went because I asked him too. Plus, we might as well pull our weight when we're here, anything we can do to help out. Just ask." Rias nodded with a smile.

"Even so, it is by no means an easy feat to deal with a Stray Devil with four members." Akeno explained.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about them." Ichigo told her with a small nostalgic smile. "They know what they're doing." The door behind Ichigo began to open making the three outside turn to face the doorway only for Nel to leap from the room arms spread wide as she latched onto Ichigo.

"Ichigo! You stayed! Yay!" Nel cheered as she clung to Ichigo.

"Nel! Gah! You're making a scene!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to pry for the former third Espada off of himself however the busty green haired devil made no incline to letting him go as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Nelliel, I believe that you are causing problems for Ichigo." A new voice spoke making both Akeno and Rias turn from the amusing scene only to stare in awe at the beauty that was exiting the room followed by Sona. The dark skinned devil took note of the fellow devils in the hall for an instant before turning back to the pouting Nel who released her hold on Ichigo.

"Thanks Tia." Ichigo sighed softly simply getting a nod in return. "I guess some introductions are in order. Akeno, Rias, this is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former Third Espada and my first Knight." Ichigo gestured to Nel who grinned happily at the two teens. "And this is Tia Harribel, current ranking third Espada and Queen of Hueco Mundo, my second Knight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tia bowed her head lightly before getting bows back from both Akeno and Rias, both knowing how to properly act around those of high status.

"It is quite an honour Lady Harribel." Rias greeted. "I am Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory and this is my queen Akeno Himejima, the Priestess of Thunder." She introduced both herself and Akeno.

"That's some title, Priestess of Thunder." Ichigo inquired as he rubbed his chin lightly. "Kinda cool if you think about it."

"I'm honoured that you would think that Ichigo." Akeno smiled happily before Sona cleared her throat drawing the others attention back to her.

"Rias, did you need something?" Sona questioned.

"No, it would seem that the problem has sorted itself out." Rias smiled. "Will I see you at lunch Ichigo?"

"I don't see why not." Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't forget your lessons after school Ichigo." Akeno teased as she and Rias left making Ichigo sigh, he had to put up with school work and devil work too... geeze this was a pain in the ass.

"Ichigo, all the paperwork with Tia and Nelliel's transfers have all been completed. Tia informed me that there may be times that she needs to stay within Hueco Mundo for long periods of time."

"Yeah, it's complicated." The orange haired teen stated. "It shouldn't be too troublesome I hope."

"None at all." Sona said. "I'm actually looking forward to her leaving." Sona added mentally, the short conversation she had with the dark skinned woman... she now knew why she was Queen of Hueco Mundo, Queen of the Hollows... it's because she was intimidating as hell.

The moment Tia had brought up the engagement and her argument against it... Sona could barely react, how was she suppose to deal with the Queen of Hollows without causing a war with Devil's and Hollows? She simply told the Knight that if she had questions or disagreements about it, to speak with the Four Satans. The way Tia had reacted made no doubt in the Sitri heirs eyes... Tia was going to be speaking with the Devil leaders once she got the chance.

* * *

X-After School-X

"Koneko." Rias smiled her greeting seeing her Rook enter into the Occult Research room which was empty besides herself. Koneko was attending the junior high division of Kuoh Academy on a different campus, before Kiba had entered high school he had attended the same junior high with Koneko.

"Rias... the Stray Devil has been taken care of." Koneko spoke softly as she always had done.

"I'm aware." Rias nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki's peerage took it out." Koneko nodded having witnessed the fight from a catchable location without being noticed of having to interfere. "You were able to see there powers?" She questioned, the newly stated devil peerage was a complete mystery to her.

"Yes." Koneko nodded before Rias saw a look in her Rook's eyes that only exhibited fear. "They're monsters."


End file.
